The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy
by VioletIvoire
Summary: Lucius had hope, he always had hope...till it was crushed. Then his son renewed his hope. Should Lucius allow his hope to blossom once more? Or should he give up on ever finding what he dearly hopes to find?
1. Chapter 1

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Today turned out melancholy when I realised that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that are being portrayed in this story (;_;)_

* * *

Freedom. Lucius Malfoy had been denied freedom for months after Harry Potter and company prevented him from completing his mission in the Department of Mysteries. He learned, during his short sojourn in that rat infested cell, that his wife, now ex-wife, emptied half his vaults at Gringotts (at least the vaults he made known to her), and she skipped town after throwing their son to the Dark Lord. The blond knew the Dark Lord had plans on using his son to destroy the head of the Order. He would do anything to get out of Azkaban to protect his son from that fate. Even betraying his Dark Lord and turning himself over to the Ministry for information. That was how he came to be questioned by members of The Order of the Phoenix in exchange for damaging information to the Dark Lord. Safety for his son and himself, and, ultimately, his freedom.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"Malfoy," Kingsley Shacklebolt handed him a phial of Veritaserum. Lucius stared disdainfully at the clear liquid for a few seconds then brought the phial to his lips and drank the contents only with a pinch of reluctance on his part.

"Now, Mister Malfoy," Albus Dumbledore began, "from your knowledge of Voldemort, what can you tell us about his plans?"

Fighting the effects of the truth potion Lucius replied, "First I want your promise Draco and I will be safe."

"Of course Mister Malfoy, you have the promise of myself and the Order to keep you and your son safe," Dumbledore said.

"Right now the Dark Lord's main plan is using my son to bring you, the head of the Order, down. I cannot allow Draco to make the same mistakes I did," Lucius stated with conviction.

"Did you know Draco has already received the Dark Mark?" Shacklebolt asked. Lucius head snapped to him in surprise.

"No, I did not," Lucius's tone held deep regret.

Dumbledore and Shacklebolt proceeded to question Lucius Malfoy for the next hour about Voldemort's plans, and his opinion as to what Voldemort may be planning in the future. They were both surprised that the man did not try to fight the truth serum to hold back information, and he gave his educated opinion _and_ advice on certain plans of the Dark Lord.

"I trust the Veritaserum is wearing off now," Dumbledore said. "If you do not mind me asking, why have you asked for protection for your son and yourself, and not for your wife?"

"_Ex-wife_," Lucius spat venomously. "She is the reason Draco has received the Dark Mark. That dastard threw my son away!"

"I am very sorry Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said with a hint of sadness. "If you will follow us. You have been released into the Order's custody. I will begin the process of setting up a safe house for your son and yourself."

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Draco Malfoy found himself pacing in front of the gargoyle debating if he should enter the Headmaster's office or not. After what seemed like hours of pacing, but was in fact only minutes, he gave a curt nod to himself and turned to speak the password to enter, but found he did not know it. The gargoyle, seeming to understand his dilemma, allowed him entrance. Draco entered, but found the office empty.

"He left a while ago," the portrait of Phineas Black said. "He'll be back in a few minutes, just take a seat. I want to catch up with my grandson."

Draco bowed respectfully to the portrait of one of his maternal grandfathers, and proceeded to inform him of his disgraceful mother. Half an hour later, the fireplace in the Headmaster's office turned green, and out stepped Professor Dumbledore.

"Mister Malfoy, just the person I wanted to speak with, but to what do I owe this visit?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Draco found it hard to confess the Dark Lord's plans to Professor Dumbledore, but found it oddly relieving. It felt as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders, and he could suddenly breathe again.

"Often, one finds relief after casting themselves of the burden weighing them down. If the other were to admit he knows beforehand, a small part of the burden stays with the confessor," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"You knew?!" Draco accused.

"Do you not feel relieved after such an admission?" Severus Snape asked as he entered the Headmaster's office.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco stood from his chair from surprise, then looked away as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

"I've come to inform you about the Dark Lord's recent plans, Albus," Professor Snape said hurriedly. Draco looked at his Godfather in surprise.

"You're a spy?!" Draco exclaimed.

"Not now Draco," Professor Snape said testily. "He wants Hermione Granger. We have to get her out of the castle before tonight. I believe one of the students has been tasked with bringing her to him."

"Do you know which student?" Dumbledore's eyes suddenly lost their twinkle.

"I don't. Bellatrix interrupted before I could find out," Snape sneered at the memory. There was a knock at the door and Minerva McGonagall entered.

"Ah, Minerva, just the person I want to speak with. Please locate Miss Granger and see that she has everything packed and ready to leave the school within the hour. Make sure you escort her back to my office. When you find her do not let her out of your sight.

"This is urgent, I will explain when you both return," Dumbledore ordered. Professor McGonagall nodded and left to find Hermione Granger. "Severus, please do the same for Mister Malfoy."

"I'm being expelled," Draco stated. He knew he deserved this, but he was still counting on the Headmaster's magnanimous compassion.

"Oh no Mister Malfoy. Someone is waiting, albeit impatiently, to see you. Consider it an early Christmas present," Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at the thought of Christmas. Draco let out a silent breath in relief.

Professor Snape escorted Draco out of the Headmaster's office to collect his belongings.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione Granger was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room enjoying her mid-Sunday morning, a good book, and the slow pace of the week before everyone left for Christmas holidays.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall called out upon entering the common room, interrupting the curly haired witch from her peaceful surroundings. "This is urgent. Professor Dumbledore has asked that you pack your belongings, and to be in his office immediately," the professor said urgently.

"May I ask why?" Hermione asked, tucking her bookmark in place and rising from her seat.

"He said he will explain everything when we return to his office," Professor McGonagall said as she followed Hermione to the girls' dormitory to help her pack.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"Miss Granger," the Headmaster said in greeting.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said, then noticed the other occupants in his office. Draco Malfoy was standing next to his trunk, and Professor Snape standing next to him. Hermione looked to Professor Dumbledore curiously.

"Please explain now," Professor McGonagall requested of the Headmaster, as she attempted to mask her curiosity.

"Voldemort has ordered the kidnapping of Hermione Granger," Professor Dumbledore stated baldly. Professor McGonagall and Hermione gasped. "Miss Granger, you and Mister Malfoy will be flooing to Grimmauld Place."

"But Professor," Hermione began, "what about my classes? We still have a week before Christmas holidays." Draco snorted and muttered "professor's pet" under his breath. Hermione glared in his direction.

"A list of your assignments have been taken care of Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. You will find them waiting with instructions in your rooms at Grimmauld Place," Professor Dumbledore informed them.

Hermione wanted to ask why Draco Malfoy, of all people, was going to Grimmauld Place, but restrained herself. She would most likely learn the reason soon enough. Right now she had to act on a more important matter. "Professor Dumbledore, I need to see my parents."

"Are you sure that is a wise decision Miss Granger?" The Headmaster asked all-knowingly. Hermione always wondered if the Professor Dumbledore was a Legilimens, or a seer.

"Yes," Hermione whispered to the confusion of the room's other occupants.

"Very well, I will make arrangements for you to see them tomorrow," the Headmaster said.

"Thank you sir," Hermione said softly, her face blank to hide her emotions.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place to the sight of Lucius Malfoy, who seemed to be surprised at her arrival as he paced the drawing room. Her wand was in her hand in an instant, but stopped mid-air before realising there was more to the story here. Why else would Draco Malfoy be coming to Order Headquarters?

"Your son should be coming through the floo any minute now sir," Hermione said putting her wand away, and bending to drag her trunk to her room.

Lucius observed the girl's actions upon her arrival. She was ready to hex him upon coming through the floo, but the girl realized he must be there for a reason. This girl always intrigued him ever since their encounter her second year at Flourish and Blotts.

"You are a witch Miss Granger. Why do you not use your magic to move your trunk?" Lucius asked condescendingly. "Better yet, why not shrink it."

Hermione turned and answered in a preoccupied tone, "That is why I used magic to lighten my trunk sir."

Lucius observed Hermione Granger walk out of the drawing room, contemplating on her distracted tone, but filing it away for later. He turned to the fireplace as the fire turned green again and his son stepped out.

"Father!" Draco Malfoy exclaimed, closing the distance between himself and his father, stopping right in front of him.

"Draco," Lucius said closing the distance and enveloping his son in a tight hug. Hermione witnessed the private moment between father and son before continuing her short journey down the corridor to Ginny's and her room. She needed time to herself before tomorrow when she would act on her plans.

"Hello Lucius," Severus Snape said, stepping out of the green flames and reaching out to give his close friend a warm handshake.

"Severus," Lucius bowed his head in greeting, looking to his old friend curiously. "I have always suspected there was more to you then you let on. Why is Miss Granger here?"

"The Dark Lord has ordered her kidnapping. She is here for her safety," Snape informed Lucius.

"How long have you worked for the Order?"

"Lily," was all Snape said. Lucius only nodded in understanding.

Draco looked at his Godfather curiously. Who was this Lily?

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"Is mistress not eating dinner?" Kreature asked Hermione. Lucius held Draco back before entering the drawing room, curious as to why Miss Granger did not join them for dinner. Of course it could have to do with his blatantly spoken prejudices, but then learning a little extra information on the side never hurt anyone.

"Je suis desole Kreature, I didn't realize I missed dinner," Hermione apologised in her preoccupied tone from earlier. "I've just been contemplating my decision," the girl sighed.

"Mistress needs to eat. She needs her strength for tomorrow," Kreature insisted while patting Hermione's shoulder. "Mistress makes hard decision, she needs to be keeping them safe." Lucius's curiosity was peaked.

"I'm sorry Kreature, you worked hard on dinner. I'll go make myself a plate," Hermione said, rising from her chair.

"No, I's be getting your dinner!" Kreature shouted and he was gone with a _Crack_ before Hermione could fully stand from her seat. Hermione sighed and went to the desk in the drawing room to start on her assignments.

"Good evening Miss Granger," Lucius said just as Hermione opened one of her school books and pulled out parchment.

"Good evening Mister Malfoy," Hermione said, not looking up from her Transfigurations book.

"Not eating dinner Granger?" Draco asked, taking Hermione previous spot in her arm chair.

"I forgot," Hermione said while reading her book. Kreature returned with a plate for Hermione. "Mistress eats now. Shes be needing her strength," he said firmly.

"You didn't have to Kreature, I could have gotten a plate myself," Hermione admonished the house elf.

"Oh no! Kreature woulds be bad house elf to be letting Mistress get her own dinner!" Kreature exclaimed. Lucius and Draco observed the interaction between the two in curiosity.

"Mistress?" Lucius asked.

"Yes!" Kreature exclaimed, "Mistress is being very kind to Kreature! Shes letting him keep trinkets Master Harry be wanting to throw out from old Master." The house elf turned his attention back to Hermione, "Mistress eats now!"

He snatched the book from Hermione, "I gives this back when yous is done with food!" Kreature said and was gone from the drawing room with another _Crack_. Lucius and Draco hid their smirks behind the chess game they started.

"Crusty old house elf," Professor Snape said from behind his book as he entered the drawing room.

"He is a good house elf," Hermione defended Kreature. The three wizards rolled their eyes.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione found herself pacing in front of a medium sized home at 5am.

"What has you so nervous Hermione?" Remus Lupin asked. Hermione looked straight into the werewolf's eyes.

"Everything," she said and took a deep breath. "Just give me ten minutes, then come in and find me." Hermione instructed her former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and walked up the walk way to the front door and into the house. The thought of Hermione not unlocking her parents front door didn't occur to Remus.

Inside the home Hermione cast a silencing charm and apparated.

* * *

_I sometimes think the way I start a story is a bit dry...then again I think I write horrible conclusions too, but every one tells me otherwise. Perhaps it is just me who is never satisfied with my writing style..._


	2. Chapter 2

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_You know, it would be ever so delightful to say that I do own Harry Potter...but sadly I cannot say anything of that sort. I own absolutely nothing :p Neither do I own Mister Ayame Sohma from Fruits Basket...I just like his sunny personality and thought he would like to meet Lucius and Draco. Though I do have to warn everyone..sometimes Aya may not act according to everyone's expectations..._

* * *

"_What has you so nervous Hermione?" Remus Lupin asked._

"_Everything," she said and took a deep breath. "Just give me ten minutes, then come in and find me." _

_Inside the home Hermione cast a silencing charm and apparated._

* * *

"Misuhamaioni!" A tall man with long white hair greeted excitedly. (_Miss Hermione_)

"Watashi wa kono Ayame O sakeyou to shita," Hermione replied sadly. (_I tried to avoid this Ayame_)

Ayame sighed sadly, "_I can't stop you if it needs to be done."_

"_I wish I didn't have to do this_," Hermione said close to tears. "_I've set up a safe place for you. Here_," she handed him a piece of parchment. Ayame started to protest. "_I need you to be safe too Aya_," Hermione firmly insisted. Ayame wanted to continue protesting, but conceded for Hermione's sake.

"_I'll let them know you're here_," Ayame said walking out of the drawing room.

Charles and Clarise were surprised to find their daughter standing in the drawing room very early in the morning. Hermione didn't waste time on greetings. She pulled out her wand and whispered, "_Obliviate!_" Removing her parents memories of herself, giving them different names, and strong feelings of wanting to move.

"Be safe Aya," Hermione gave her 'adopted' older brother an awkward hug, "You need to leave also. I don't know how long it is safe before they find our home..._if_ they find our home. Only Professor Dumbledore knows of this place, but You-Know-Who is resourceful."

"Je vais etre en securite," Ayame said as he awkwardly hugged Hermione. "Promettez-vous rester en securite," Ayame ordered. (_I will be safe_)(_Promise me you will stay safe_)

"Je vais faire de mon mieux," Hermione whispered and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before apparating back to the medium sized home she came from. (_I will do my best_)

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe*

"Lucius," Albus Dumbledore greeted as he stepped through the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. "Such a lovely morning, don't you think? Lemon drop?" He asked, and popped a drop into his mouth.

"No thank you," Lucius answered, struggling not to wrinkle his nose at the thought of consuming a muggle treat.

"Is Miss Granger in at the moment?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.

"No, she left quite early this morning," Lucius said sounding like he did not care about the girl's whereabouts, but slightly wondered what Dumbledore's business was with Miss Granger before returning to his tome. Dumbledore picked a book from the shelf and took a seat. The two men sat in silence for a while before light footsteps were heard entering the drawing room.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore, Mister Malfoy," Hermione greeted, and pulled out her memoirs from her beaded bag with the Untraceable Extension charm. Lucius discreetly watched her while reading.

When Hermione finished writing in her memoirs she pulled out her wand and made the pages stick together, then wrote on and folded a piece of parchment. After she appeared to be finished, Dumbledore spoke. "Is it done Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up at the Headmaster in surprise, "You know?"

"No, I know nothing," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he winked. "I suspect you will want to have your memory of certain events that took place this morning erased?"

"Y-yes," Hermione stuttered. Lucius arched his eyebrow in curiosity, which, in a few seconds, would be sated.

"I do believe Lucius might help you with your memories if you were to ask politely," Dumbledore suggested, and walked to the entrance of the drawing room. "Please excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Have a good day," Dumbledore said. With a flick of his wand he locked the drawing room door and silenced the room.

After he left Hermione fidgeted in her seat for a few moments debating with herself whether or not to ask or even trust Lucius Malfoy to remove certain memories.

"Do you want my to help or not Miss Granger," Lucius's voice cut through the silence of the room. Hermione sat up straighter in her chair at the sudden intrusion on her scattered thoughts.

"Mister Malfoy," Hermione began hesitantly, "would you be willing to help me remove certain memories?"

The wizard placed his bookmarker and closed the book to look directly at Hermione. "You do realise I have to use Legilimency to find the memories you want erased," Lucius stated. Hermione again hesitated but then made up her mind. It had to be done.

"Watashi wa anata ni watashi no shinrai o irete imasu," Hermione said quietly. (_I am putting my __trust in you_)

"Pardon?" Lucius looked at her as if she had sprouted another head.

"I just need this whole morning erased, up until this moment," Hermione said. "When you are done please give this to me." Hermione handed him the folded note she made to herself. Lucius nodded and took the note. "Please do try not to look past this morning's events. I understand you will see first what is at the top of my head. I will do my best not to think of other memories."

"Very well Miss Granger," Lucius smirked to himself at the opportunity to have his curiosity satisfied.

"Before I forget," Hermione weakly smiled at the pun, "Thank you Mister Malfoy."

"You're welcome Miss Granger," Lucius said, wand in hand, and dove into Hermione memories.

"_What has you so nervous Hermione?" Remus Lupin asked. Hermione looked straight into the werewolf's eyes._

"_Everything," she said and took a deep breath. "Just give me ten minutes, then come in and find me."..._

"_Watashi wa kono Ayame O sakeyou to shita," Hermione said. (I tried to avoid this Ayame)_

_Ayame sighed, "Sore ga okonawa reru hitsuyo ga aru baai, watashi wa anata o teishi suru koto wa dekimasen." (I can't stop you if it needs to be done)..._

_Charles and Clarise were surprised to find their daughter standing in the drawing room very early in the morning. Hermione didn't waste time on greetings. She pulled out her wand and whispered "Obliviate!" Removing her parents memories of herself..._

"_Je vais etre en securite," Ayame said as he awkwardly hugged Hermione. "Promettez-vous rester en securite," Ayame ordered. (I will be safe)(Promise me you will stay safe)_

"_Je vais faire de mon mieux," Hermione whispered and placed a soft kiss on his cheek... (I will do my best)..._

"_Obliviate!_" Lucius whispered, erasing Hermione's memories of that stared blankly at Lucius. After a few seconds she blinked, then blinked again.

"Good morning Mister Malfoy," Hermione said looking around confused.

"Miss Granger," Lucius reclaimed his seat and opened his book again. "I do believe this belongs to you," he held out her note to herself.

"T-thank you...?" Hermione said as she reached for the parchment, but it came out more as a question. "Excuse me, I believe I had somewhere to be this morning." Hermione made to leave but was stopped by Lucius's voice.

"I believe you should read the parchment first Miss Granger."

Hermione sat in her favourite arm chair by the fireplace and unfolded her note.

_Hermione,_

_You have had your memories erased. This morning you visited your parents, as planned, and took their memories of yourself. You have sent Ayame to a safe place also, but you know how he feels about erasing memories, his are still intact. He is waiting for your call. Remember to keep up your memoirs, they hold more than you know..._

_Sincerely,_

_Yourself (Hermione)_

Hermione dropped the note and walked out of the drawing room as if in a trance. Lucius summoned the note with his wand, read it, and placed it on the arm chair Hermione left unoccupied. He stared at the empty entryway Hermione passed through in awe of the witch. He contemplated on the opulent room in which she obliviated those muggles, her parents, and their (clearly) expensive muggle wear.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione came back to the drawing room later that morning to continue her assignments looking as though she had a good cry. Lucius discreetly studied the girl with a new found respect. She orphaned herself to keep her family safe. Hermione found her note sitting on the arm chair.

She read it again then tossed it into the fireplace and pulled out a flat rectangular object from her beaded bag. Lucius looked curiously at the object Hermione held in her hands. This girl was just full of puzzles he wanted to solve. He watched as she made the object light up, as her fingers drew and tapped over it, then as she held the object up to her ear and proceeded to talk after a few seconds.

"Ayame! Kega wanai ka?!" Hermione exclaimed. (_Ayame! Are you alright?_)

Lucius was curious about the language she was speaking. It sounded like gibberish, but faintly heard the person speaking back to her in the same language, it was the same gibberish he heard in her memories.

"Ne me dites pas votre emplacement!" Hermione almost shouted, startling Lucius. "Je suis desole," she whispered to Lucius. "Uh, I am sorry," she corrected herself in English. (_Do not tell me your location_)

"Je vais bien," Lucius smirked behind his book. (_I'm fine_)

"Anzen'na Ayame, sayonaradearu," Hermione said her goodbyes hurriedly and tapped the rectangular object again.

"Vous parlez francais?" Hermione asked. (_You speak French_)

"Oui," Lucius continued smirking. (_Yes_)

"Parli Italiano?" Hermione asked. (_Do you speak Italian_)

"Non riusciva a parlare Italiano per salvare la sua vita," Draco smirked upon entering the drawing room. (_He couldn't speak Italian to save his life_)

Hermione smiled and Lucius frowned. "You are up late this morning Draco," Lucius observed.

Kreature arrived in the drawing room with a _Crack_, "Brunches is ready Mistress."

"Merci beaucoup Kreature," Hermione smiled. (_Thank you very much_)

Kreature looked at Hermione with wide eyes. Hermione didn't notice that Lucius and Draco did not leave their seats to follow her to the dinning room as she was made to vacate the drawing room. "Goes eat now," Kreature lightly pushed Hermione out of the drawing room, and with a _snap _of the elf's fingers, the drawing room door slammed shut. "Yous upset Mistress!" Kreature accused the Malfoy men pointing his long finger at them.

"No we did not," Lucius said in a tight voice.

"Mistress has been crying! Kreature can see with his own eyes!" Kreature continued accusingly.

"She has been to see her parents this morning," Lucius said, hoping the insolent little house elf knew what he was getting at if their conversation from the previous night had anything to do with this morning.

"Why is this door locked?" Hermione called. Kreature snapped his fingers, unlocking the door. "Sorry for disturbing you, forgot my mobile," Hermione explained while crossing the room to retrieve the rectangular object she was using earlier. She noticed the Malfoys unusually stiff postures. "Are you two okay?"

"Your stupid house elf glued us to our seats!" Draco spat.

"Kreature!" Hermione exclaimed in horror. The house elf lowered his head in shame.

"Theys upset Mistress," Kreature sniffled.

"Oh Kreature, I'm not upset because of them," Hermione said falling to her knees before the house elf. Lucius and Draco looked at the scene before them in amazement at the compassion Hermione and the house elf had for each other. Nonetheless Draco still rolled his eyes and Lucius silently fumed.

"Then whys are you upset?" Kreature asked with his head bowed low, his nose brushing his chest.

Hermione's sniff made Kreature look up at Hermione, "Because I did it," the tears fell from her eyes, "I erased their memories," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Mistress has no parents now," Kreature cried with Hermione. "Kreature takes extra care of Mistress!" Hermione hugged the house elf.

"Thank you Kreature, but you already do that," Hermione said thankfully. "Please release the Malfoys. They have not upset me."

Kreature snapped his fingers. "I is sorry. Yous not be upsetting Mistress," Kreature bowed and left with a _Crack_ that oddly sounded melancholy.

"You never cease to amaze me Granger," Draco said holding his hand out to Hermione. She took it and Draco helped her to her feet. He escorted her downstairs to the dinning room where brunch was served. Lucius looked on at his son trying not to be upset with his chivalry. He tried to tell himself it was because she was a mudblood who didn't deserve his kindness and not because he had beaten him to the girl. He was _not_ becoming interested in a mudblood.

* * *

_Like one of my other stories, Hermione is hiding a secret..but this time Lucius is slowly catching on..._

_Oh! And I used a translation app on my tablet for Japanese, Italian, and French...I have always thought those three languages are beautiful and wanted Hermione and some others to speak them..._


	3. Chapter 3

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Did you know that it costs a little more than $1,000 to buy some Harry Potter stock? (Honestly I just made that up lol) Sadly, I am just a poor student who does not own anything from Harry Potter...I just like to spin some tales with the characters when they ask me to..._

* * *

_"You never cease to amaze me Granger," Draco said holding his hand out to Hermione. She took it and Draco helped her to her feet. He escorted her downstairs to the dinning room where brunch was served. Lucius looked on at his son trying not to be upset with his chivalry. He tried to tell himself it was because she was a mudblood who didn't deserve his kindness and not because he had beaten him to the girl. He was not becoming interested in a mudblood._

* * *

Hermione spent the next two days locked in her room refusing meals. Lucius was absolutely not extremely worried about the witch and Draco was definitely worried. Hermione warded her room against anyone entering, not even Kreature could get through her well placed wards. The elf kept mixing up the sugar with salt when serving them a cup of tea to which he would apologise and claim it was a mix up.

Their morning tea was cold. Cold! The leaves hadn't even steeped properly! Their lunch consisted of stale sandwiches and day old warm sour milk. Dinner was sweet, only because the main condiment, salt, was replaced with sugar.

Finally, on the third morning of Hermione's self confinement, Lucius had enough. Hermione was obviously starving herself and he had had enough with the damn house elf screwing up his tea and meals. Lucius stood outside her door and concentrated on her wards. "Those are pretty strong," he commented.

"Well she isn't the smartest witch of her age for anything," Draco said dryly.

Lucius raised his wand and proceeded to dispel Hermione's wards. After an hour and several curse words later, he finally dispelled the last ward. Draco and Lucius opened the door and found a very pale, very sick young witch. Lucius rushed to her side and felt her cheeks and forehead.

"Draco, floo Headmaster Dumbledore to bring Madame Pomfrey. She is burning up with fever!" Lucius ordered. Draco immediately left the room. "Kreature!" Lucius called. The house elf started crying and banging his head on the bedside table upon arriving in the bedroom and taking in Hermione's condition.

"I's bad elf! I's promise to be taking extra care of Mistress! Master Harry should free me!" Kreature cried while banging his head. This roused Hermione from one of her fevered dreams.

"Stop Kreature!" She said weakly, trying to rise from her bed. Kreature continued. "I forbid you from punishing yourself Kreature!" Hermione fell from her bed fully expecting to meet the floor in a painful manner, but found strong arms pulling her back into her mattress.

"Stay," Lucius ordered her as he helped her settle comfortably on her bed. "Kreature bring some broth for Miss Granger."

"Je suis desole," Hermione whispered weakly.

"What compelled you to ward yourself in your room Miss Granger?" Lucius asked softly as he sneered at her foolishness. Hermione unconsciously licked her dry lips.

"Nightmares," she whispered in her weak voice.

"You lock yourself away because of nightmares?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"I think I may sleepwalk," she answered. Lucius arched his eyebrow in slight amusement but hid his concern at the situation.

"And why did you keep yourself locked away in this room for two whole days and half a morning, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked through gritted teeth. Hermione looked up at Lucius with wide eyes.

"Surely you are having one on me!" She exclaimed weakly.

"No, I assure you I am not," Lucius said, disdain evident in his tone.

The Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey rushed into Hermione's room with Draco in tow. Madame Pomfrey clicked her tongue and chastised Hermione while making her swallow a few potions. Kreature brought Hermione's broth, to the delight of the medi-witch. She ordered Hermione to drink another bowl then to eat solid foods the next day, so as not to upset her empty stomach, then took her leave informing the two Malfoys to call her if her rising fever didn't break by nightfall.

"Ayame," Hermione called out weakly, one hand reaching in Lucius's direction. Draco smirked at his father. "Je suis desole Aya," Hermione whispered, close to tears, her hand still held out for Lucius.

"Indulge her Lucius," Dumbledore said. "Molly Weasley will be stopping by shortly," he said, taking his leave.

Lucius sighed as he took Hermione's hand in his. His skin tingled against her skin, the feeling travelled up his spine. He sat at Hermione's side, looking down on her. Hermione pulled Lucius down his nose inches from her own. He held his breath.

"Orokana Aya," Hermione giggled weakly and laid a kiss on his cheek. (_Roughly means stupid when directly translated, but here it is meant to mean *silly_) Lucius's heart felt as though it would explode through his chest with that one small kiss, his cheek tingling where her lips touched. "S'il vous plait chanter," Hermione squeezed his hand. "Vous avez toujours chanter quand je ne me sens pas bien." (_Please sing_)(_You always sing when I'm not feeling well_)

Draco snickered in his chair at the desk directly across Hermione's bed and taunted his father. "Yes, sing father. Sorry. _Aya,_" he corrected.

"Yuki?" Hermione asked Draco and looked at Lucius as though asking them both. Lucius threw a triumphant smile at his son.

"Yes," he said in a sickly sweet voice. Hermione squealed, startling the two Malfoy men. She tried to leave her bed but Lucius pushed her down. "Stay, you are sick."

"Then be polite and introduce me to your baby brother!" Hermione admonished him in her fevered deluded state. "He keeps a picture of you in his card holder you know," Hermione smiled at Draco. "He really does love you," she whispered. Draco adjusted himself in his seat uncomfortably.

"I believe you wanted _Aya_ to sing Hermione," Draco reminded the sick girl with a smirk.

"Yes Ayame, please sing. I've never had to ask you before," Hermione snuggled into her pillow holding Lucius's hand to her cheek. "I've missed it," she whispered.

Lucius fixed his collar, which was becoming unusually tight around his neck, cleared his throat, and began to softly sing...albeit reluctantly..

_¹If love make me forsworn, how shall I swear to love?_

_O, never faith could hold, if not to beauty vowed._

_Though to myself forsworn, to thee I'll constant prove:_

_Those thoughts to me like oaks, to thee like osiers bowed._

Mrs. Weasley quietly popped into the doorway. Draco politely bowed his head in greeting and discreetly motioned for her to stay quiet. Absentmindedly, Lucius began running his fingers through Hermione's hair and softly rubbing her cheek with the back of the hand she held there. His baritone voice lulling Hermione to an unconscious state.

_Which is to me some praise, that I thy parts admire._

_Thine eye Jove's lightning seems; thy voice his dreadful thunder_

_Which not to anger bent is music and sweet fire._

_Celestial as thou art, O, do not love that wrong,_

_To sing heaven's praise with such an earthly tongue._

Lucius attempted to remove his hand that was currently held by Hermione.

"Ayame," Hermione whispered sleepily with her eyes closed. "Do you have a cold?" Lucius raised his eyebrow.

"No, I do not have a cold," he said softly.

"Then why do you sing in a baritone?" Hermione asked with a groggy voice. "Why do you know wizards' songs?" She whispered. Lucius cleared his throat uncomfortably. Hermione's eyes snapped open in surprise. "M-mister Malfoy!" Hermione sat up quickly. A mistake on her part. Her world started spinning like a top, making her stomach queasy and her skin turned an unnatural shade of green. Mrs. Weasley was at her side in one quick stride.

"Lie back down love, you're still sick," Mrs. Weasley cooed softly, gently pushing her surrogate daughter back down on her bed. "You have a very nice voice Lucius," Mrs. Weasley smiled. Lucius's pale cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Draco shared his own version of a triumphant smile with his father. Lucius looked down his nose at his son, already planning his own form of humiliation for him.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione was up early the next day feeling very well and annoyingly chipper. Mrs. Weasley had already gone home after releasing her from bed rest and Hermione wanted to get out for a while so she decided to take the Malfoys with her. She had Kreature bring her some of the Malfoy's clothes, transfigured them into muggle clothes, and had him wake up the Malfoy men for an 'outing'. Lucius stumbled, (*ahem) gracefully rolled out of bed after being annoyed by that damned house elf and told to wear the clothes his 'Mistress' transfigured for him.

Draco was already awake by the time Kreature came into his room and was told to get dressed with the clothes. Lucius and Draco picked picked up their clothing as if it would bite and were the last thing they would wear, which it was, but Draco reluctantly got dressed wondering why in the world he was doing this. Lucius chose to storm into the drawing room and confront Hermione.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He hissed at her, waving his fisted muggle clothes in her face. Hermione blushed at the sight he made. He only wore pyjama bottoms to sleep and his chiselled chest was bare for all to see...which was his son and herself alone in Grimmauld Place before the Christmas holidays.

"Did Kreature not tell you we are going on an outing?" Hermione asked in her chipper tone trying to ignore his half-naked state of dress.

"So why are we dressing in...are these muggle clothes?" Draco asked, coming into the drawing room and smirking at his father. He had heard his father's voice down the corridor.

"Yes, I thought you both would like to get out of the house for a bit, it is getting quite stuffy," Hermione smiled brightly at the blond men. "We have to hurry, I have booked us seats for a private viewing of Les Miserables. It starts in an hour and the taxi I called will be here in a few moments. I have planned a whole day so we had better get moving."

She waved her wand and Lucius was dressed in the muggle clothes she transfigured for him. Lucius looked at the witch as though he could bite her head off. "Ah, I almost forgot," Hermione waved her wand again and Lucius and Draco's white blond hair was now a dirty blond. Lucius's hair was smoothed down, tied back, and tucked into his shirt. "Your hair's colour would surely stick out in the crowds," Hermione explained to the two wizards.

"Are you forgetting something?" Draco asked. He earned a blank look from Hermione. "You need a few changes as well," Draco smirked. Lucius looked as though the he was the cat that got the cream with his eyes suddenly gleaming in her direction. He circled Hermione like a hawk, making her a bit nervous.

"Well, first things first, your hair," Lucius's smirk was feral. With a wave of his wand her hair grew and stopped before reaching her elbows. Another wave and her hair was coloured a strawberry blonde. With the last wave of his wand Hermione's eyes were changed to an icy blue shade that could be mistaken for a very light grey, but not the grey of the Malfoy men.

"Very well," Hermione rolled her eyes. With a flick of her wand her newly lengthened hair was pinned up into a side swept rolled up-do. "Let's get a move on then," Hermione ushered them down the stairs and out the front door. A minute later a black cab pulled up. "Etta Rose Theatre," she instructed when everyone was situated in the car. The cab driver nodded his head but caught sight of her in his rear view mirror and hit the breaks sending everyone flying forward.

"Emily Kissinger!" The cab driver practically yelled, startling the two annoyed and confused Malfoy men. They tightened their hands over their wands in case there should be any trouble with the muggle.

"I believe you are mistaken," Hermione blushed. "Miss Kissinger and I have a few differences...our nose and eye colour," Hermione pointed out.

The cab driver scrutinised her features, "Yes, I believe you are right. Miss Kissinger's nose is quite a bit more lovely, her eyes more lively as well," he replied dreamily.

"Quite," Hermione replied dryly, repressing a shudder. Draco snickered and Lucius smirked even though they did not know this Emily person to compare noses or colouring of eyes. Minutes, complaints from two blond wizards, and a few people yelling for "Emily Kissinger!" later, the odd trio finally made it to Etta Rose Theatre. A motherly woman with pinned up salt and pepper hair walked up to them and winked at Hermione with a smile.

"²'From fairest creatures we desire increase, That thereby beauty's rose might never die..'" the woman quoted. Lucius and Draco raised an eyebrow in inquiry silently questioning the muggle woman.

"...'But as the riper should by time decease, His tender heir might bear his memory...'" Hermione quoted back, not missing a beat.

The woman smiled, "Miss Bellamont said for us to be expecting guests today. Though she mentioned you may wish to change the film?" The woman asked while leading them through the theatre into a private room with a few seats facing a large white screen.

"Yes, I have been thinking Hamlet may be a more appropriate film for these two gentlemen," Hermione smiled.

"Very well," the woman's eyes twinkled. "Refreshments are set up." The woman motioned towards a table covered with snacks, popcorn, and a small cooler with a glass door that held drinks. "If you need anything else, just pull this here and someone will be here to help," she motioned to a long golden rope with a large tassel at the end that hung from the ceiling. "The film will start in five minutes, until then we've set up a short film. Enjoy!" She took her leave.

Hermione grabbed a box of Raisinets and took a seat. The Malfoys gave her an incredulous look. "Well grab a snack and take a seat before the lights are dimmed," Hermione said. As if on cue the lights began to slowly dim. The two men grabbed a box of anything and made themselves comfortable before the lights completely went out and a short film started.

LoVe*lOvE

"This is amazing!" Draco said during the intermission of Hamlet, amazed by the talking moving picture. "You said this is called a film?" He asked.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, though this one is an older film. It is longer than modern day films and has an intermission."

"This is quite intriguing Miss Granger," Lucius drawled, feigning not as much enthusiasm as his son.

"I almost forgot," Hermione muttered to herself and transfigured her empty raisinet box into a mirror. "My goodness, I can see why people are mistaking me as Emily!" Hermione exclaimed. To the other occupants it sounded as though she knew this Emily person.

"You know this Emily?" Lucius asked. Hermione blushed.

"No," she answered a little too quickly. With a wave of her wand her hair changed to a beautiful chocolatey brown colour.

"You do not lie very well Miss Granger," Lucius informed her. Hermione's blush went down to her neck, to the amazement of Draco and Lucius.

_³*And now the purple dusk of twilight time_

_Steals across the meadows of my heart*_

Hermione tried not to audibly sigh in relief as her mobile went off. She pulled the purple beaded bag out of the pockets of her sweater dress and rummaged through it.

_*High up in the sky the little stars climb_

_Always reminding me that we're apart*_

Hermione quickly tapped the screen before the call went straight to voicemail, accidentally setting her mobile on speaker when she answered. "Ayame!" Hermione called into the phone.

"_Ils m'ont trouve!_" Ayame whispered to the room at large. Hermione inhaled a large breath. (_They found me!_) Lucius tensed at those words and Draco became interested in their reactions.

* * *

_I do not own these (They just begged me to be used in the story though (^.^) ):_

_¹ Shakespeare's The Passionate Pilgrim 5_

_² Excerpt from Shakespeare's Sonnet I_

_³ Stardust (not sure who it is that sings the version I listen to though, but it sounds like Michael Buble to me)_

_P.S. I really like technology so there will be a little more if it later (^.^)_


	4. Chapter 4

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_I have absolutely no rights to Harry Potter and friends (T_T) I can only wish I did, but unfortunately I have been laughed at, cut off, and spurned when I have attempted to contact the publishers and stock managers..(I haven't really tried contacting them lol) I also have no rights to Mary Poppins...Ayame was watching it the other day with Kisa and just will not stop singing! I also do not own Fruits Basket..I just love Aya though (^.^)_

* * *

_Hermione quickly tapped the screen before the call went straight to voicemail, accidentally setting her mobile on speaker when she answered. "Ayame!" Hermione called into the phone._

"_Ils m'ont trouve!" Ayame whispered to the room at large. Hermione inhaled a large breath. (They found me!) Lucius tensed at those words and Draco became interested in their reactions._

* * *

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Hermione practically yelled. Lucius and Draco raised a curious eyebrow.

"_Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious! If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious, Supercali-_"

"Aya etre serieux!" Hermione tried not to yell. (_Aya be serious!_)

"_Rabat-joie..._" she could hear Ayame pout as he said it. (_Killjoy_)

"Ou?!" Hermione asked, practically demanded, becoming frantic. (_Where?!_)

"_Paris, France. Musee du Louvre_," Ayame whispered.

"Me rencontrer a la Joconde," Hermione ordered and ended the call. (_Meet me at the Mona Lisa_) "Sorry to cut our film short, but I have a museum to visit and you two have a boring safe house to get back to," Hermione ordered.

"You are not going alone Miss Granger," Lucius left no room for argument. "We will help you. You do not know the situation you will be entering." Hermione looked at the two stubborn men exasperatedly.

"Fine!" She snapped after a few seconds of tense silence. "But you will change your appearances again." Hermione waved her wand and Lucius's hair changed to the same shade of Hermione's and Draco sported midnight black hair. Another flick of her wand and Draco's eyes were a dark blue and Lucius's were a jade green. She grabbed Lucius and Draco and apparated between some bushes of Musee du Louvre.

She straightened her outfit. "A la Joconde," Hermione began her own march to the entrance. (_To the Mona Lisa_)

Lucius pulled her back and interlocked her arm in his. "Stay between Draco and myself," he ordered and Draco took his post on the other side of Hermione. "As soon as we find this Ayame we find a safe place to apparate." Hermione rolled her eyes but allowed Lucius to lead them inside.

Hermione led them to the painting of the Mona Lisa where a fidgeting Ayame Sohma was standing.

"That would be Nott," Lucius said under his breath. Hermione spotted the man across the open space pretending to study another painting.

Hermione led Lucius to Ayame standing at the famous painting and she softly sang, "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious..."

Ayame's head turned sharply to Hermione. "Even though the sound of it is-"

"Yes yes Aya," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm never letting you pick the safe words again. We need to leave _now,_" she emphasised.

Ayame just smiled and sang, "When trying to express oneself, it's frankly quite absurd, To leaf through lengthy lexicons-"

"Come on!" Hermione interrupted him again pulling him toward an exit. Lucius's and Draco's eyebrows were arched in amusement. Nott followed the quartet through the museum till they lost him near a Renaissance period painting.

"Grimmauld Place," Hermione whispered to Lucius and Draco once outside and disapparated with Ayame, closely followed by Lucius and Draco.

LoVe*lOvE

"...To leaf through lengthy lexicons to find the perfect word. A little spontaneity keeps conversation keen, You need-"

"Ayame!" Hermione interrupted him irritatedly. Lucius and Draco apparated onto the scene of Ayame singing again.

"Ne pas etre un rabat-joie! Chanter!" Ayame exclaimed. (_Don't be a killjoy! Sing!_) Lucius openly smirked at Ayame's antics and Draco snickered.

"Yes, sing Granger," Draco smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes while ushering the group inside and up to the drawing room.

"Rabat-joie!" Ayame's tears started pouring down his face.

"Ayame," Hermione warned. The two Malfoys were amazed at how quickly Ayame stopped the waterworks.

"Fain!" Ayame sniffed. (_Fine!_) "Ba o shirake saseru hito." (_Killjoy_)

"Ugh!" Hermione banged her head on the desk hoping to knock herself out.

"Anata no yujin misugurenja wa daredesu ka?" Professor Dumbledore asked, rising from an arm chair. (_Who is your friend Miss Granger?_)

Ayame's head snapped to the Headmaster in surprise and circled around him exclaiming, "_You speak my language!_" Professor Dumbledore chuckled at Ayame.

"_You speak Japanese?_" Hermione asked, never ceasing to be amazed at the Headmaster's extensive knowledge.

"Hai," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "_You are a member of the Sohma family_," Dumbledore said to Ayame, "_A zodiac." _Ayame's and Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise.

"H-how?" Hermione asked weakly.

"_I knew the previous head of the Sohma family_," Dumbledore stated. Ayame launched himself at Professor Dumbledore in a big bear hug, tears springing from his eyes. "_There, there..._" the Headmaster patted his back in comfort.

Draco observed the scene playing before him in high amusement but knew nothing of what was being said. Lucius feigned interest in a book and was surprised when Ayame launched himself into the Headmaster's arms. This young man interested him. He had white hair!

His long white hair rivalled his long white-blond hair! Even more stunning was Lucius sensed this man was a muggle, but there was something off about him, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Now if only he understood what they were saying. Silently he was frustrated at not knowing.

"Miss Granger, if we can have a word?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Aller explorer la maison Aya," Hermione dismissed Ayame. (_Go explore the house Aya_) Lucius and Draco took that as their cue to leave also and shut the drawing room door behind them.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore started, "Would you consider your home being a safe house for Lucius Malfoy?"

"P-pardon?" Hermione stuttered, surprised.

"Mister Sohma would also be able to return to your home and be safe." Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Just something for you to think about."

"How-" Hermione began.

"A Fidelius Charm," Professor Dumbledore interrupted. "And a few of my own wards," he smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"Yes, sir. As long as Ayame is safe. Mister Malfoy will have to sign my agreement, just as the secret keeper will have to too," she said thoughtfully.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Now who would be your secret keeper?" Dumbledore asked.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione greeted the Headmaster and her soon-to-be secret keeper in her parents medium sized home and offered them a seat in the living room.

"Thank you very much for agreeing to be my secret keeper," Hermione said gratefully to the wizard. "I trust Professor Dumbledore informed you of a secret I am withholding."

"Yes, and I still don't know what the fuss is about," he drawled. Hermione smiled.

"Before we continue to my real home, I need you to sign this agreement." She pulled a parchment out of her beaded bag. "It is just an agreement of secrecy. It says nothing of being my secret keeper. I trust you with that without the charms I have placed on this parchment. I will explain my secret after you sign."

"Ah, so this parchment is charmed," he said disdainfully, but his curiosity arose at getting to know Miss Granger's secret. Hopefully it was juicy...

"Don't worry, you will not be the only person signing this agreement. Mister Malfoy will also," Hermione informed him. The wizard smirked and signed.

"Now that that is done, let us be on our way," Dumbledore smiled. "I trust you will escort him, Miss Granger?" He said and apparated before she could answer.

"I know you would rather be the one to apparate us, but as you don't know the way," Hermione held out her hand for him to take and apparated.

LoVe*lOvE

"Welcome to Bellamont Manor," Hermione said, releasing her guest.

"Bellamont Manor?" He asked while his eyes wandered around the enormous entrance hall.

"I'll show you to your rooms in a few minutes," Hermione said as she lead the small group outside to perform the charms and place the necessary wards.

"Rooms?" He asked.

"Just a temporary sanctuary away from the noise of Grimmauld Place," Hermione smiled. "It is the least I can do to thank you. I will even let you choose which rooms you may want to stay in."

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked as he raised his wand. It took a few minutes to make Hermione's lands unplottable, but in the end it would all be worth it.

"I wonder what people will see when they pass by here," Hermione wondered after the men lowered their wands. "Tea anyone?" She asked, leading them back inside.

"Please excuse me," Dumbledore said taking his leave. "I have some business to attend to with the Minister and I may be a few minutes late."

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione called before he left. "I would like to spend the rest of my holidays here sir."

"And your friends Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. "They will be heading to Grimmauld Place on the morrow."

"I will give them my excuses," she said.

"Perhaps the Malfoys would like to spend their holidays without the fuss of Gryffindors," Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes sir, I will ask if they would like to join me here today," Hermione said. "Let's go and choose your rooms," she said to her guest.

"How do you plan on keeping your secret when the Malfoys will be right in the middle of it?" Her secret keeper asked.

"I've been practising Occlumency," Hermione admitted. "I am not claiming to be a master at it but I will give myself a little credit. And I do not plan on answering personal questions touching this subject. They will have to find out on their own if they want to know and the agreement will keep them from talking about it, just as it keeps you."

"You are placing a lot on that parchment," he warned.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione Granger had a few secrets not even her best friends, Harry, Ginny, and Ron knew. Unknown to her friends and the rest of the wizarding world Hermione Granger was not Hermione Jean Granger, but went by a different name in the muggle world, and her parents were not dentists, but well known politicians.

Hermione sat in her favourite arm chair in Grimmauld Place, book in hand, but not reading. She was staring off into the distance thinking about how to broach the subject of the Malfoys and her home.

"If your book is that boring you should choose another," Lucius said, causing Hermione to jump in surprise and drop her book. Lucius reached over to pick it up "_Murder on the Orient Express_," he read with an arched eyebrow.

"Muggle book," Hermione said taking it from him. Lucius observed the girl from behind his book for the next few minutes.

"Have you finished your potions homework?" Draco asked from the desk in the drawing room.

"Yes," Hermione said to the fireplace.

"What is on your mind Miss Granger?" Lucius asked. Hermione looked up from the orange flames, then over to Draco who turned in his seat to look over to her.

"Granger?" He asked. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Lucius again.

"Professor Dumbledore spoke to you this morning about the safe house?" She asked him.

Lucius put down his book, "He also said something about an agreement." Hermione closed the drawing room door and cast a silencing charm.

"I have some business to discuss with you two," she said.

"Business?" Asked Mister Malfoy. "Ah, you are going to set some house rules," he sneered.

"If you wish to call it that," Hermione said ignoring his tone and pulled out a written contract. "You and Draco will need to sign this agreement."

"Agreement," stated Lucius disdainfully, taking the parchment and reading over it.

"There are certain things in and about my life that you will be witness to. Things I wish no one to know. I wish those things to stay private, and this contract ensures that they will," she said knowing her mysterious words would interest the Slytherins. Lucius and Draco did raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Pray tell, did your friends have to sign this too?" Lucius glared.

"Actually, besides both of you, only Professor Dumbledore and my secret keeper know," Hermione said, ignoring his frosty glare. "Before you ask, they both signed the same agreement."

"Give me your quill," Lucius signed and hissed when he felt the magic bind him. "What is this?!" He yelled abruptly standing from his seat.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy." Hermione said calmly, "There are a few charms to ensure you speak of nothing of my private affairs."

"What private affairs?!" He yelled.

"Sir, you are one of four wizards who will learn of my home. _My real home_," she emphasised. "My friends know nothing of this place and you are about to learn about one aspect of my life I wish to keep hidden. Now I will not come out and tell you of my affairs but you will learn of them as time passes."

That had him. Something her friends knew nothing about. He looked forward to some doing snooping in her home.

"Please sign Malfoy," Hermione handed Draco her quill.

"Why, Miss Granger, were you not sorted into Slytherin?" Lucius asked rhetorically. He was quite happy to learn of some secrets her friends did not know of.

"What other aspects of your life do you have hidden?" Draco asked.

"That is for me to know, and for you to not tell," Hermione smirked. "If you do happen to learn and tell this agreement will make the one Maria Edgecombe signed look like the first course to a seven course meal." Draco gulped. "If you will both excuse me. Aya and I have a few things to set up at home. I will be back in an hour to escort the both of you. Unless you both wish to greet everyone that will be spending the Holidays here?" Hermione asked before taking her leave.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"Home sweet home!" Ayame sang.

"Remember to always call me 'Mione or Hermione, Ayame. Nothing else," Hermione reminded him.

"Miss 'Mione!" Ayame sang. Hermione rolled her eyes already knowing he was going to ignore her request.


	5. Chapter 5

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_I actually wrote this chapter during Christmas time (=^.^=) hence the Christmas songs..._

_Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, like Ayame from Fruits Basket (;_;) Sadly I do not own him either..I am just borrowing the characters for a little while..._

* * *

"_That is for me to know and for you to not tell," Hermione smirked. "If you do happen to learn and tell this agreement will make the one Maria Edgecombe signed look like the first course to a seven course meal." Draco gulped. "If you will both excuse me. Aya and I have a few things to set up at home. I will be back in an hour to escort the both of you. Unless you both wish to greet everyone that will be spending the Holidays here?" Hermione asked before taking her leave._

* * *

Lucius and Draco Malfoy were stunned. This was Hermione's home?! They found themselves standing in the grand foyer of a Manor that rivalled their own. Okay honestly it did not rival their manor...it kicked Malfoy Manor's arse. The floor plan was done in white marble, a Persian rug and chaise placed along the corridor leading into a small drawing room.

"Manor-Home-Granger-" Draco stuttered.

"Compose yourself Draco," Lucius drawled. "I would also like to know but I do not believe our hostess will be forthcoming with answers." Draco nodded and stood up straight with his usual arrogant mask and smirk.

"Messieurs!" Ayame greeted, leading them away from the small greeting room and upstairs into a larger, more grand, drawing room.

"Mister Malfoy, Malfoy," Hermione blushed. "Would you like tea or would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

"Why do you keep this," Draco motioned with his hand, "a secret?"

"Would you have treated me any different?" Hermione challenged. Draco made his face blank. "I thought not," she said just as Kreature brought in tea and biscuits. "Thank you Kreature, for being here and helping us out."

"I's do anything for Mistress!" Kreature said and left with a happy _Crack_.

"Potter let you borrow his house elf?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "Just for today. He will be back in Grimmauld Place tomorrow."

That evening found the two Malfoys, Hermione, and Ayame in the drawing room each doing their own thing.

"Where's the Christmas Spirit?!" Ayame pouted. Draco's mouth hung open.

"Y-you speak English?!" Draco accused. "I thought you only sang in English!"

Ayame smiled and sang, "Of course! Now Miss 'Mione where have all the Christmas decorations gotten to? Hmm?" Kreature popped into the drawing room with boxes full of Christmas things.

"Heres christmases things," he said, and before leaving with joyful _Crack_, he snapped his fingers and a large oversized Christmas tree waiting to be decorated appeared.

"C'est parfait!" Ayame sang. "Come now Miss 'Mione!" Lucius arched his eyebrow in curiosity, Ayame always addressed Hermione as a servant would. How unobservant of him for not realising this till now. It made sense now that he thought about it.

"Aya," Hermione complained. Ayame pulled a set of rectangular objects connected with a cord and put the small metal end of the cord into his mobile. Music started coming out the rectangular objects.

"Now Miss 'Mione, we need some Christmas cheer around here," Ayame started singing to his Christmas playlist.

_*It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Everywhere you go_

_Take a look in the five-and-ten,_

_Glistening once again_

_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow._

"Sing Miss 'Mione!" Ayame demanded nudging Hermione's shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes and began singing as they pulled out strings of lights, lavish ornaments, bows, candles, and an angel from the boxes...

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_

_Toys in every store_

_But the prettiest sight to see_

_is the holly that will be_

_On your own front door._

_A pair of hopalong boots and a pistol that shoots_

_Is the wish of Barney and Ben_

_Dolls that will talk and will go for a walk _

_Is the hope of Janice and Jen_

_And mom and dad can hardly wait for school to start again._

Lucius and Draco stopped their chess game to watch Hermione and Ayame decorate the Christmas tree to muggle Christmas music. Ayame, Hermione, and surprisingly Draco, decorated the tree to traditional Christmas carols and Christmas music. The Malfoy men were amused when Hermione sang Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree solo, she had a very good voice. After a few more Christmas songs and lots of tinsel (courtesy of Ayame), the Angel needed to be placed at the very top.

Hermione stood before the tree, her Christmas cheer fading fast. "T-this is father's-" Hermione couldn't finish, silent tears threatening to fall. Ayame stood just behind Hermione, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. He laid his forehead on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"We could forgo placing the angel," Ayame suggested.

"No," Hermione turned to him leaning over, keeping a small distance between them, and laid her forehead on his shoulder, letting the tears fall freely. "Look at the tree Aya. How odd it looks without the topper!" Hermione gave a wet chuckle. "Who places the tree topper in your family?" Hermione asked Draco.

Draco looked to his father uncomfortably, cleared his throat, and mumbled at the floor.

"Pardon?" Ayame asked.

Draco cleared his throat and spoke a little more clearly, but still mumbled, "The house elves decorate." Hermione just smiled and turned to Lucius Malfoy.

"Would you be willing?" She asked shyly. "Usually my father places the angel. It is a tradition for us," she said softly, "and as you are the only father here..." she drifted off uncertainly hoping she didn't cross a line.

Lucius's cravat became uncomfortable as he fixed it with his index finger. "Yes Miss Granger," he said taking the Angel.

"Wait!" Ayame called. "This is where you're supposed to sing Miss 'Mione!" Hermione started to protest.

"Let's keep as close to tradition as we can," Ayame squeezed her hand. Hermione nodded and started to sing:

_*O Holy Night!_

_The stars are brightly shining,_

_It is the night _

_of our dear Saviour's birth_

Ayame motioned for Lucius to place the topper.

_Long lay the world_

_in sin and error pining._

_Till he appeared,_

_and the Soul felt its worth._

Ayame joined Hermione's soprano voice in his tenor voice.

_A thrill of hope _

_the weary world rejoices,_

_For yonder breaks,_

_a new and glorious morn._

_Fall on your knees!_

Lucius and Draco listened in reverent silence as they let the spirit of Christmas fill their hearts that had been empty for so long. 'So this is what Christmas is supposed to feel like,' they both thought as their hearts were lightened.

_Oh, hear_

_The angel voices!_

_O night divine,_

Ayame spun Hermione around, then led her into a slow dance as they sang. He then spun her towards Lucius, signalling for him to cut in and lead Hermione.

_O night,_

_When Christ was born_

_O Night Divine!_

_O Night, O night divine!_

Hermione blushed at the end as Ayame and herself finished the song, and Lucius finished their dance giving her one last twirl bringing her flush against him. Hermione's cheeks tinged pink as they held each other's eyes.

"Don't be shy for sharing family traditions Granger," Draco smiled a true smile, but interrupted their moment.

"You have beautiful family traditions Miss Granger," Lucius smiled as he released her.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione cast a silencing charm on her shoes as she headed to the family drawing room carrying her presents and carefully laid them under the tree.

Lucius was in a dark corner of the drawing room looking over the dark snow-covered landscape from a window when Hermione walked in, not noticing him. He watched as she placed her presents under the tree but kept one and left. He wondered where she was taking that present so he followed. Hermione walked towards the end of the corridor.

Lucius wondered where she was taking the wrapped package, there were no more rooms near the end. Then Hermione reached up, twisted a sconce, and the wall slid open revealing a longer corridor and more rooms. Lucius slid in the now open doorway before the wall closed itself and continued to follow Hermione, keeping to the shadows till she stood in front of another wall with a painted portrait of a woman with curly wheat blonde hair and corn blue eyes. Hermione moved the painting to the side, and again, the wall slid open revealing another long corridor but somewhere on the opposite side of the manor Lucius noted as they passed a window.

Lucius followed her till she stood in front of a door and knocked. No one answered. She opened the door.

"One would think he was as organised as his lab," she muttered to the messy room.

Lucius crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in curiosity but continued to keep silent. Hermione pulled a tissue out of her pocket and transfigured it into a small tree. With a few more tissues she made decorations, charmed some blinking stars, and placed the last present under the now decorated miniature tree. She left the room but walked across the corridor to face the wall again, but this time pushed against it and slid it open to reveal a linen closet and baskets.

She grabbed a basket, bedding, and cleaned the messy room, placing laundry in the basket, changing the bed sheets, and leaving again. Lucius continued to follow her wondering why she didn't use magic to clean, or at least leave it to the house elves. She stopped in front of another wall, but it was not a wall, it was a door that blended into the wall. This corridor was very narrow and plain, not carpeted, but had polished cherry wooden steps leading down, past the ground floor, and into a wider corridor but with open doors.

Lucius peeked into the doors and found empty rooms with folded mattresses, and emptied desks. He realised this was the servants quarters, and they were empty. He continued to follow Hermione past the kitchens and into a large room with large empty baskets and several white contraptions. She started emptying the dirtied linen into one of the contraptions, turned it on and heard what sounded like water pouring out, then she opened a large red bottle and poured a blue liquid out into the contraption.

After she was done she closed the top and hopped up to sit on another contraption, much like the first one, pulled a book out of a pocket of her nightgown and proceeded to read.

Lucius was never one to play pranks. Okay, if he was honest maybe sometimes he played a prank or two. He found this the perfect opportunity to prank Hermione Granger. Keeping to the shadows of the dimly lit laundry room he crept up beside her and grabbed her waist shouting "Boo!"

Hermione's screaming had his ears ringing for a minute. She whacked him with her book and tried to run away but he kept hold of her waist laughing.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled when she realised it was one Lucius Malfoy.

"Why did you not just use magic to clean?" He asked ignoring her but admitted to following her in the same sentence.

"You followed me?!" She yelled.

"Enough yelling Miss Granger. My ears cannot take any more abuse," Lucius smirked but massaged his poor abused ears.

"I will get you back for this Lucius Malfoy," Hermione muttered then realised he was still holding her. She was sitting atop the dryer so it was a little hard to move away. "It would be wise of you to keep your hands to yourself."

"I find I like where they are," he said leaning in. Hermione realised he was only wearing pyjama bottoms again and blushed.

"I am sure your wife does not like where your hands are," Hermione challenged.

Lucius leaned in more and whispered, "I am sure that would be none of her business." His lips brushed against her ear with every word. Hermione involuntarily shivered.

"It is always a wife's business to know of her husband's intentions with another other than herself," she said gripping her book in her lap with both hands.

"If I were married I would confide in her my intentions," he whispered against her ear and heard her breath catch.

"But-"

"I am no longer married," Lucius interrupted her. He lightly kissed the exposed area behind her ear. Her breathing became more erratic. He lightly dragged his lips across her skin and kissed beside her lips.

He manoeuvred himself to stand between her legs and pulled her against him, looking down at her lips then into her eyes and kissed her lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He took it as an invitation to press their lips harder against each other and ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Hermione gasped. He took that opening to slide his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss pulling her closer.

_BEEEEEP _

"What the-" Lucius jumped turning in front of Hermione, wand in hand the next instant. Hermione started shaking. Lucius turned to tell her it was okay but found a smile on her face and the back of her hand being used to stifle her laugh. "What is so funny?" He demanded. Hermione burst out into laughter.

"The dryer," she said between breaths.

"The dryer?" He asked. Hermione jumped off the dryer and Lucius watched as she opened the door and pulled out what smelled like clean linen sheets.

"This is a dryer," she said, patting the contraption she had been sitting on. "This machine next to it is a washer, it cleans the laundry, and the dryer drys the wet laundry," she explained.

"This is house elves work. Where are your servants?" Lucius asked, his mind flitting back to the empty servants rooms. Hermione paused from her folding.

"In light of recent events I found it best to reassign the staff for their safety," she answered, trying to keep the sadness from seeping into her voice.

"And you are going to do all the house elves work until you go back to school?" Lucius raised his eyebrow.

"I do not pretend to know I know nothing of this type of work Mister Malfoy. I loved following Rory around, helping her clean, wash, and sometimes cook," she said reproachfully. "I am doing this until I can find a house elf. I know you cannot do this when I leave.

"I just haven't any idea how to go about finding an elf," she admitted with a blush. "I have not been acquainted with the magical world long enough to know," she said while placing the folded clean linen in a basket. "Coming?" She asked, walking away.

"You have an interesting home Miss Granger," Lucius said, referring to the hidden corridors and closets.

"I think I will let you explore," Hermione smiled. "It would be a lot more interesting don't you think?" She asked leading them back to the linen closet and placing the clean linen back inside.

"Quite," Lucius said looking forward to exploring, not that he would openly admit that.

"Good night Mister Malfoy," Hermione said, walking back to the narrow corridor.

"Are you not going to bed Miss Granger?" Lucius asked.

Hermione looked at her wrist watch, "I am going to get started on Christmas breakfast."

"Does Ayame not cook?" Lucius asked, trying to find out more about their relationship.

Hermione laughed, "He could burn water! I haven't any idea how that is possible, you would have to ask him."

"What does he do?" Lucius asked.

"He is more like a butler, or so he says," Hermione chuckled. "But we see him more as a family member," she said in a longing tone, which was not lost on Lucius. He silently wondered what kind of family member she saw him as, or would like to see him as. "His expertise lies in clothes making," Hermione smiled.

"Would you like help with making breakfast?" Lucius asked.

"Can you cook?" Hermione asked.

"I can help with the little things," Lucius gave her a small smile. "When a Malfoy offers his help, one finds it best to take it."

Hermione chuckled, "Sure Mister Malfoy, you can whip the eggs."

"I am sure I am thinking of a different whip Miss Granger," he smirked.

"I am sure you are," she laughed but blushed at his comment. "Don't worry, it is never too late to learn how to whip eggs."

LoVe*lOvE

"Why are you putting a turkey in the oven?" Lucius asked.

"Well someone has to make Christmas dinner and lunch," Hermione answered. "Would you like to do that?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Cinnamon," Lucius called.

"Cinnamon?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Master Lord Lucius?" Hermione jumped in surprise at the small elf's voice.

"You are going to kill me with fright," she said to Lucius.

"I's very sorry miss," the house elf Cinnamon apologized shaking and bowing so low that the tip of her nose brushed the floor.

"No, it is not your fault," Hermione said to the elf hurriedly. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Cinnamon, this is Miss Hermione Granger-"

"Oh please don't give me clothes!" The house elf Cinnamon threw herself to his knees and clung to Lucius's pyjama bottoms. Lucius tried to shake her off.

"Cinnamon!" He raised his voice. "I am not freeing you nor is Miss Granger."

Cinnamon looked up at Lucius with her big teary yellow eyes, "Thanks you Master Lord Lucius, yous very kind master!" Lucius cleared his throat again.

"As I was going to say, before I was interrupted," he looked at the now severely shaking house elf, "You will cook-"

"Please excuse us Cinnamon," Hermione interrupted Lucius and pulled him past the kitchens back into the laundry room.

"Miss Granger, I-"

"I am sorry for interrupting you again Mister Malfoy. I know you were going to order your house elf to make our Christmas meals, but I should inform you that it is a Christmas tradition of my mother and me to make our Christmas meals while we send our staff away on holiday," Hermione managed to explain in one breath.

"I am sorry Miss Granger I didn't realise..." Lucius drifted off.

"It is fine, you didn't know," Hermione tried to reassure him. "Maybe Cinnamon can help with the turkey? My mother used to take care of that and she was going to teach me this year. I have absolutely no idea how to cook it," Hermione chuckled, which turned into an infectious laughter.

Lucius joined her in her laughter by chuckling and smiling. Hermione's laughter turned into tears. "I'm sorry," she said wiping her tears away.

"Don't be. I understand. It is a tradition and you are alone this year," Lucius said softly as he wiped away her tears. "Cinnamon will take care of the turkey and I will help with the other dishes."

"Thank you for understanding Mister Malfoy," Hermione said softly.

"Lucius," he said. "Call me Lucius."

"Lucius," Hermione smiled. "Then call me Hermione."

"Hermione," he said wrapping her in his arms, lowering his head, and lightly kissing her lips.

LoVe*lOvE* Three Hours Later *LoVe*lOvE*

"Go get some rest now," Hermione said. "This part is strictly my job."

"What are you going to do?" Lucius asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out in a few hours. Now go to sleep," Hermione said ushering him out of the kitchen. "I will show you to your room. I cannot have you or anyone else peeking."

* * *

_I wrote this chapter and the next...well actually almost the whole story during this past Holiday season. I actually finished the ending around Valentine's Day (=^.^=) Now all I am doing is editing the chapters and posting them for everyone's enjoyment...hopefully you all are enjoying.._


	6. Chapter 6

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_**Please heed the M warning! **Lucius and Hermione get a little too excited in this chapter..._

* * *

_I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters mentioned in this tale. Ayame wanted to play in the wonderful world of Harry Potter, but I do not own him nor do I own Fruits Basket..._

_Has anyone watched the movie Rose Red? It is, no doubt, the most scariest movie I have had the misfortune of watching and it is mentioned in this chapter..(I do get scared very easily so I tend to stay away from Horror movies...those who have seen it would probably just roll their eyes at me..)_

* * *

Hermione returned to the kitchen to grab the dining room table Christmas cloths, her mother's fine Christmas china, and went to the Dining room to dress and set the table. Then she went to each door...Draco's door, Lucius's door, her guest's door, and Ayame's door, saving her door for last, and decorated each door with a mistletoe (a muggle mistletoe of course), holly, wrapping paper with a big red bow, and a large Christmas tag with the message, "If you have been good this year Father Christmas left you a gift under the tree, and treasure in your stocking."

After decorating the doors she rolled out a red and white striped carpet, with garland decorating the edges, leading from each of their doors to the threshold of the family's main drawing room, magically elongating the carpet when needed. She hung garland, holly, and stockings, (charmed with everyone's name on one) on the fireplace, and filled them with candies and trinkets. Then she rolled out a red and green striped carped, with holly sewn along the sides, that led from the drawing room downstairs to the entryway of the Dining room. Finally Hermione decided to rest in the drawing room before everyone came down to open their gifts in thirty minutes.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa la la la la, la la la la..._," Ayame sang while skipping up and down the corridor.

"Stop that singing!" Draco groaned into his pillow.

"_T'is the season to be jolly Fa la la la la, la la la la..._," He continued to sing.

"Quiet!" Lucius yelled from his room.

"Happy Christmas! Merry Christmas!" Ayame sang at the top of his lungs. "Miss 'Mione's waiting in the drawing room for us to open our gifts!" He yelled, making the two Malfoys groan and roll out of bed. Both Malfoys stopped outside their doors to look at the newly decorated corridor and their bed chamber doors. A small table with a small plate of two gingerbread biscuits and a cup of milk was set up in front of each door.

"Grab your cookies and hurry," Ayame shouted from his rooms down the corridor. The two Malfoys took their plate of biscuits and cup of milk before a voice interrupted them.

"I can hear that incessant voice from the other side of the Manor!" The voice snarled.

"Severus," Lucius greeted in pleasant surprise.

"Uncle Sev!" Draco happily greeted. Severus lightly squeezed his shoulder in greeting.

"Well hurry up, don't keep the annoying dunderhead waiting," Severus Snape griped before munching on one of his own gingerbread biscuits. "I don't want to hear that annoying imbecile singing if we keep him waiting," he muttered, following the carpet down the corridor and taking the lead to the drawing room.

The four men walked into the drawing room to find Hermione curled up on a chaise, sleeping, with a book lying open next to her.

"How long do you suppose she has been there?" Severus asked the other three men.

"She probably fell asleep early last night," Draco scoffed.

"No she didn't," Ayame said as he covered her with a blanket. "It's a tradition of her and her mother to stay up cooking Christmas breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then decorating the occupied rooms, hanging the stockings, other little things. This year she had to do all that alone," Ayame said brushing Hermione's hair away from her face. Lucius watched him with growing jealousy.

"Did you even ask to help?" He sneered.

"Of course," Ayame answered. "She refused of course. Stating it's tradition for the women to do it and she should stick to tradition," Ayame pouted.

"She let me help," Lucius smirked.

"That is good!" Ayame smiled and hugged Lucius taking him by surprise. "I'm glad she didn't have to do everything on her own! Thank you!" He bowed in gratitude.

Hermione stirred, "Great Scott! I am sorry for keeping you all waiting!" She said jumping up from the chaise. "I hope you did not have to wait long."

"It was just five minutes Granger," Draco smirked.

"Gift time, gift time!" Ayame happily sang and danced.

"Ugh," Severus groaned. Hermione took the position of sitting by the Christmas tree and handed Lucius, Severus, and Draco each an oblong gift, and Ayame a medium sized cubed gift. Ayame ripped the paper off his present in one swipe.

"Ooo, wizarding chocolates!" Ayame screamed. "Thank you Miss 'Mione!"

"It's waay too early for that," Draco motioned to Ayame, the other two men agreed. Lucius, Severus, and Draco unwrapped their gifts to find a thick hunter green and silver medium sized object with their names engraved in silver.

"It's a fountain pen," Hermione explained reaching for Draco's pen. "Just uncap it and the end looks similar to a quill, but you don't have to worry about this snapping. I thought it might be useful for you all. I can show you how to refill the ink."

Hermione handed them a parchment. "Try them out," she suggested. They loved their fountain pens, though they hid their excitement behind their usual masks of indifference. "You will find ink in your stocking. I thought it might be unusual to wrap bottles of ink," Hermione smiled at Ayame who took down his stocking and emptied it on the floor in front of him and proceeded to eat his candies and play with his new trinkets.

"Ayame! Breakfast first!" Hermione admonished him.

"Miss 'Mione!" Ayame pouted, but continued eating his chocolate.

"Do not come crying to me when you get a stomach ache for not eating proper food first," Hermione said in a stern tone that Professor McGonagall would have been proud of. She placed her gifts in her seat and turned to the three men still sitting in their seats. "Well are you not going to empty your stockings?" She laughed and took her stocking down from the mantle then sat across from Ayame on the carpet and emptied her stocking. The other men followed suit.

"Nice ring!" Draco smiled, picking up a ring with a snake from his pile.

"I charmed the snakes eyes to change colour with your mood," Hermione said while watching Ayame spin the top he found in his stocking.

"What is this?" Lucius said picking up a circular object from his pile.

"Open it," Hermione said watching as he opened the object.

"A compass," Lucius smiled. Engraved inside the lid was _'To help you find your way if you should ever need to'_. "Thank you...Hermione," Lucius smiled.

"I believe you should thank Father Christmas," Hermione winked and chuckled.

"Is this what I think it is?" Severus asked as he held up a phial.

"It depends on what you think it is," Hermione smiled. Severus opened the phial to sniff. "Careful!" Hermione reached over but stopped in order not to touch the open phial.

"So it is," Severus said getting excited, an emotion he rarely showed. "Basilisk's venom!"

"Yes it is, so I do not have to warn you how careful you should be," she warned.

Severus rolled his eyes and muttered "Insufferable know-it-all" under his breath, making Draco chuckle and Lucius smirk.

"Okay everyone, I believe our breakfast is getting cold," Hermione said stuffing her stocking again.

"We could just cast a warming charm Granger," Draco smirked.

"Miss 'Mione," Ayame groaned and lay on the floor holding his stomach. The irritated men rolled their eyes at his antics.

"That is why you should have eaten a proper meal before having sweets Aya," Hermione chastised the white-haired snake.

"Uhhh, Miss 'Mione," Ayame started crying while holding his stomach and groaning.

"He is even more annoying now than when he's singing!" Severus exclaimed. "Here!" He shoved a small phial from his robe's into Ayame's hand. "Don't just lay there holding your stomach! Drink up!" He ordered. "And stop that incessant bawling!"

After that breakfast was a lively affair for Ayame. Everyone else was holding their heads wanting him to stop sing Christmas carols and talking. Hermione was used to it, but accepted the headache potion Professor Snape handed everyone under the dining room table.

"Let me cast a silencing charm father," Draco whispered, earning a glare from Hermione.

"You know we can't use magic on muggles," Hermione whispered back. Draco rolled his eyes. "Besides, after this we are going to play a game outside," Hermione smirked behind her spoon.

"What game are we going to play?" Draco asked.

"Hurry and eat, then you'll find out," Hermione answered evasively. "I think you will quite enjoy it." The three wizards shivered at the evil smirk that took residence on her face. Bellatrix would have been proud...if Hermione happened to be a pureblood.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"So what is this game we are going to play Granger?" Draco asked as everyone followed her out to the snow covered gardens. Hermione motioned for the three wizards to gather round her while Ayame was busy skipping in the snow, making snow angels, and joyfully singing more Christmas carols. She picked up a handful of snow and made it into a ball and told the others to do the same then snuck up on Ayame who was studying the flag pole and wondering if the frost tasted like fresh spring water. Revenge was sweet.

"Do you think the snow on the pole will taste good Aya?" Hermione asked innocently.

Ayame put his index finger to his mouth thinking, "I don't know...should I try it?" He asked slowly. The three wizards looked disgusted at the thought of licking a dirty metal pole but then noticed the evil smirk that once again took residence on Hermione's face. They wondered what she was up to.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Aya...but then what if it tastes sweet?" She asked thoughtfully, her face a mask of innocence. Ayame's face lit up at the thought and he walked right up to the flag pole wondering if it would, indeed, taste sweet. "Aya wait!" Hermione screamed, taking pity on what was about to happen.

But Ayame didn't wait. He licked the flag pole...and screamed.

"Iths thuck, iths thuck!" He yelled. "Iss 'ioay elp ee!eeelp! Elp!" He cried.

"Let me get hot water Aya!" Hermione yelled and ran inside. The three wizards who realised what happened ended up on their arses laughing in the snow.

"The sorting hat surely made a mistake with her," Lucius said between laughs. "She should have been a Slytherin!" Severus was the first to recover and pulled a potion out of his robes to pour over poor Ayame's tongue getting it unstuck, but also taking away the frostbite that was sure to have occurred.

"Better?" He asked smiling.

"Much," Ayame sniffed. Hermione was back outside with a large bucket of water but stopped when she saw Ayame was unstuck from the pole.

"Ayame!" She cried and ran to hug him.

_Poof!_

Hermione balled up his clothes before the smoke cleared and sat on them.

"What was that?!" Draco yelled wand in hand. Lucius and Severus held their wands looking around the perimeter for the threat.

"That was nothing. Ayame just pranked us with a smoke bomb," Hermione said from the ground. "Why don't you go build snow forts for our snow ball game," she suggested. "I have to go find Aya now, I'm 'it'," Hermione said. Two wizards looked at her as though she grew a second head and one just rolled his eyes.

"It's a muggle game. I have to go tag him now so he can be 'it', then I have to hide and not let him catch me. It goes back and forth until someone calls quits," Hermione explained. "Maybe we can play later when it's dark. It is a lot more fun that way." The two blond wizards muttered "weird muggles" under their breath before walking away to build a fort from the snow. Hermione walked into the back entrance that led into the kitchens.

"Come out now Ayame," She said, placing his clothes on the counter.

"I thought I threw these icky undergarments away," Ayame said slithering out from her collar.

"Out Ayame!" Hermione raised her voice.

"Are you in here Granger?" Draco called. "I saw you come in this way."

"Out now Ayame!" Hermione whispered urgently. Ayame slithered down and into a cupboard. "I'm here Malfoy," she called. Draco came around the corner. "Gingerbread biscuit?" She asked handing him one of the confections and leaving.

"Sure," he said taking it when they heard another

_Poof!_

"What was that?" He asked turning around.

"I just threw a smoke bomb where Aya is hiding. Let's go before he catches me!" Hermione pulled Draco out of the kitchen by his arm.

"You don't lie very well Granger," Draco rolled his eyes as he allowed Hermione to pull him away.

"Miss 'Mione!" Ayame called.

"Run!" Hermione yelled as they ran across the snow covered gardens and she dived behind a fort laughing.

"Well look who landed behind my fort," Lucius smirked as he watched a laughing Hermione.

"Quick! Aya's heading this way," Hermione said while gathering a handful of snow and stood up and tossed it at Ayame. Lucius followed and they both ducked. Ayame dove behind a nearby hedge laughing.

LoVe*lOvE

"This Christmas was surely the best I've ever had," Draco said between bites of his dinner. Lucius looked down at his plate with a guilty face.

"I'm sorry son," he said softly.

"No father. It's not your fault. I can remember you trying to give me the best Christmas but Mother was always there telling you it was not proper and badgering you into hosting another boring Christmas ball," Draco said comforting his father.

"Well our Christmas is not over just yet," Severus announced.

Draco chuckled, "Tell us more about this 'It' game, Granger."

"The game is simple really. There are five of us so someone grabs five straws, cuts one shorter than the others, and this person holds the straws in a hand covering the short straw while the others pick a straw and whoever ends up with the short one is 'It'," Hermione made an air quote with her fingers. The Malfoy wizards raised an eyebrow in questioning. "That was an air quote," Hermione chuckled. "Anyway, the person who is 'It' counts to one hundred out loud, while the others hide, and when they finish counting they have to go looking for the others. As soon as you are spotted you have to out run the person who is 'It' before they tag you, which means they touch any part of your body above your waist, but below your neck. I had to explain that because there was actually a girl in my primary school who slapped a boy to tag him-"

"Get on with it Granger," Draco interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but continued, "You have to out run the person who is 'It' and hide again, but if they catch you then you are now 'It' and the other person has to out run you and hide before you catch them. This is how they sometimes come upon other people who are hiding, who then have to run and hide again before they are caught. The more people the more fun it is and the harder it is to get caught and be tagged because the person who is 'It' cannot possibly keep track of where everyone runs away to hide when he finds them," Hermione finished.

"Is that all?" Lucius asked.

"Oh! I forgot about the base. If someone gets tired of running, an object or room can be the base. Meaning if it's an object the person runs to it and has to touch it before they are caught and tagged, but they have to keep touching the object in order not to be tagged, and they can only touch it for a decided amount of time before they automatically become 'It'. If the base is a room the same thing applies, but you don't have to touch the room," Hermione chuckled, "you just have to enter it for so long and then leave before your time limit is up."

"Let's play! Let's play!" Ayame jumped up and down in his seat.

"We should rest first before we play Aya," Hermione admonished. "You don't want to upset your stomach again now do you?" She reminded him softly.

"No Miss 'Mione," Ayame pouted.

"Good," Hermione said. "Now if you are finished with your food you can wait for everyone else to finish. Then we can relax a bit in the drawing room and then play."

"Yes Miss 'Mione," Ayame kept pouting. "After we can watch a scary movie!"

"NO!" Hermione shouted, startling the wizards.

"I think the movie is better than the game," Severus said. Clearly he did not want to play a children's game.

"Why do we not watch a happy Christmas movie?" Hermione practically begged Ayame to the amusement of the wizards.

"Because it is my turn to pick," Ayame said matter-of-factly.

"Should we not give someone else a chance to pick?" Hermione begged. "We can play the game tonight and watch the movie tomorrow," Hermione gave him a puppy dog face. The three other wizards would have cracked if she gave them that face and counted themselves lucky they were not on the receiving end. Ayame was adamant though, he was the master of puppy dog faces and would not give up his chance to watch a scary movie.

"Why don't we play 'It' tomorrow night and watch the movie now?" Draco suggested. He wanted a chance to watch another moving talking picture. Hermione paled and gripped the edges of her seat. "Are you actually scared Granger?" Draco asked in amusement.

"You don't know which movie he has been waiting to see. I assure you nightmares," Hermione all but whispered.

"Scaredy cat," Ayame sang. This had the wizards curious...something Hermione Granger was scared of was sure to be worth a watch. They all, except Hermione, agreed to play 'It' tomorrow and watch the movie that night after they finished with their dessert.

"Please, please let us watch a happy movie," Hermione begged Ayame, practically hanging off his sleeve, pulling on his arm.

"Now I've seen everything," Draco smirked. "Granger begging is the sight I like the most," he teased.

"Please Ayame, Please," Hermione continued, ignoring Draco. Well let us just say the wizards should have listened.

"What is the name of the movie? We are going to watch," Severus asked.

"_Rose Red,_" Ayame sang out the title of the movie.

"That doesn't sound very scary," Severus sneered at Hermione.

"Let's have dessert in the theatre room!" Ayame suggested. Hermione was too preoccupied with pre-movie fright to object.

LoVe*lOvE

Ayame showed everyone to the theatre room on the ground floor of the Manor near the Dining room. He picked up a flat rectangular object and it lit up.

"What is that?" Draco asked, interested in the object.

"A tablet," Ayame showed him. "I go to this app here and it raises and dims the lighting of the room," he explained and showed him. "This app here let's us pick the movie we want to watch and it shows up on the large white screen there, and this app controls the volume of the movie."

"Here's _Rose Red_," he said and tapped the movie. The white screen lit up as the opening credits rolled across the white screen. "Do you want to dim the lights?" He asked Draco.

"Please leave the lights on Aya," Hermione pleaded.

"Then you won't get a good view of the picture," Ayame pouted. Draco ignored them both and dimmed the lights. Hermione curled up on the long and wide poufy, but extremely comfortable, sofa between Draco and Lucius. Ayame sat at the end on Draco's other side, and Severus on the other end beside Lucius. Hermione covered herself up with a huge soft blanket, and proceeded to curl herself up as the movie started.

LoVe*lOvE

"Merlin!" Lucius muttered under his breath, Hermione gripping his arm and hanging on for dear life.

"Why did he have to pick a movie about a haunted manor?!" Hermione cried.

LoVe*lOvE

"Shit that was a hand!" Draco yelled, clinging to Hermione's arm, eyes wide, already covering himself with her blanket.

"Language Draco," Lucius chastised. "Shit!" He muttered.

"Language Lucius," Severus tried to smirk but failed. "This makes the Riddle Manor look like fun," he muttered.

"You're telling me," Lucius muttered back, grabbing some of Hermione's blanket to cover himself, which Severus also grabbed.

"That's the scary music," Hermione whimpered into Lucius's arm. "Some thing is going to happen," she whimpered.

LoVe*lOvE

"I really do hope they tore down that Manor," Draco said. "Muggle movies are not true stories are they?"

"Some are based on true events, like this movie," Ayame said just to mess with Draco, and Hermione whimpered, "but others are purely fiction."

"We should have played 'It'," Lucius muttered under his breath.

"I told you so," Hermione said into his arm.

LoVe*lOvE* Bedtime *LoVe*lOVe

*Lo* Hermione lay under her covers, keeping her head covered, afraid to reach over and turn her lights off.

*Ve* Draco looked under his bed before turning his lights off. Then remembered that things kept popping up in the movie after the actors already checked so he flicked the lights back on, pulled his covers down, checked under his bed again, turned his lights off once more, ran and jumped into bed pulling the covers over himself.

*Lo* Hermione heard footsteps and started singing Christmas carols to herself, curling up tighter, trying to comfort herself.

*Ve* Lucius and Severus both decided to skip their baths and decided to try sleeping off the images of the movie, but were failing. Severus considered taking a dreamless sleep potion but he couldn't take it every night, as it was addicting, so he decided against it...for now.

*Lo* Ayame thought movie was okay. It was a bit on the cheap side, there were good scares in some parts, but next time he decided he would choose a foreign movie about these twin sisters. 'I think they're supposed to be dead,' he thought. 'Anyway, it's either them or evil step-mother who haunts the family.' He couldn't remember the name of the movie. He fell asleep with his mp3 player and headphones on full volume.

*Ve* Hermione heard something again. Was it more footsteps? No. It couldn't be. 'It is just my imagination,' she kept telling herself. No. There it was again! 'Please be my imagination! Please be my imagination!' She kept chanting to herself and sang Christmas carols louder and louder.

*Lo* Lucius heard singing. It surely had to be his mind overworking itself. 'Stupid muggle movie,' he told himself.

*Ve* "AAAAHHHHHH!" the scream was heard all over the Manor. Everyone jumped out of bed and followed the echo to Hermione's room. Two men burst into the lit room to the sight of a lump in to middle the bed shivering and singing Christmas Carols to itself.

"Hermione-" Lucius started, but was interrupted by a second scream emanating from the curly haired witch. "It is me Hermione, and Draco," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

*Lo* A third man was running through the corridors of the Manor trying to ignore the scary thoughts that were pushing themselves to the front of his mind as he ran down the darkened corridors.

*Ve* "How do I know it's really you," Hermione asked from under her covers. "They sounded like other people in the movie too."

Lucius sighed and sat on Hermione's bed causing her to whimper. "Shh, it is really me and Draco, Hermione," he said reaching over to lay a hand on, what he would think was her shoulder, in comfort. Hermione jumped and stifled a half scream just as a third man entered her room wand in his hand.

"What's going on here?" Severus demanded. Hermione shivered under her covers, singing Christmas carols even louder hoping for the voices to go away. Severus raised an eyebrow in amusement but felt sympathy for his pupil.

"This would be quite a story for Slytherin House," Draco smirked.

"Please, please don't take me away!" Hermione begged.

"No one is going to take you away Miss Granger," Severus said and pulled her covers off. Hermione screamed again and jumped toward her headboard curling herself up again with a pillow. The wizards felt sorry for her. She was obviously having a hard time dealing with watching a movie she didn't want to see in the first place.

Lucius sighed, "Hermione were all real." He reached over again to place a hand on her shoulder. Hermione whimpered curling into herself tighter.

"Please go away," she begged. "If you are not real please go away."

"Then we are not leaving because we are real," Lucius said getting annoyed, but then he understood at the same time and sighed. "I will stay the night with Miss Granger," he said. Hermione whimpered at the thought of the 'thing' being in the same room with her.

"Yes," Severus said. "Go on, as if I would want to do it."

"As if I would let you," Lucius sneered. Severus raised and eyebrow in interest. It was becoming clear that the elder Malfoy was developing an attachment to the young witch.

"Come Draco," Severus said. "Let's play wizard's chess in my room." Hermione kept whimpering and singing. Two of the voices were leaving but one was staying.

"Hermione," Lucius said softly. "It really is me. It is Lucius. Please look at me." Hermione refused to remove her face from her pillow. Lucius sighed.

He crawled over to Hermione and sat on his knees. "Hermione, I am not going to hurt you," he tried to comfort her. Finally he just pulled the pillow from her arms and grabbed her. Before she could scream he pressed his lips against hers, waiting for her to respond. She loosened her muscles enough for Lucius to wrap her legs around his waist, and deepen his kiss. Her night gown rode up revealing her skin.

"Damn," Lucius muttered under his breath, but continued kissing the witch in his arms. Hermione realised there was actually someone with her, giving her their warmth, but she was still scared and held the person tighter. Lucius made up his mind, Hermione was too far into her own fears.

He covered her and himself and turned off the lights. "Hermione," he tried to call her one last time to no avail. He rolled over placing himself above her kissing her, his tongue running along her lower lip. She sighed and he let his tongue slide in and explore her mouth. Lucius pressed his arousal against her centre making her moan. "Do you know who I am now?" Lucius asked looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes," she said. Lucius sighed in relief. "Lucius," Hermione gasped.

"I am here," he reassured her with kisses along her neck. Hermione pulled him down, crushing him against herself, arching up against him making him moan.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked as he nibbled on her exposed neck.

"Only what you are doing to me," Hermione breathed as his hand wandered over her clothed body.

"I should leave," Lucius said between kisses.

"No!" Hermione panicked and wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter.

"I will not be able to control myself if I stay," Lucius growled and pushed his arousal against her centre.

Hermione moaned, "Then don't." She pulled him down and shoved her tongue into his mouth making him groan into her kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," she said.

Lucius pulled out his wand and cast locking and silencing charms. He ran his hands up her thighs, pausing at the sides of her breasts, and pulled her nightgown over her head and tossed it to the floor. He kissed down her neck, her chest, between her breasts, down to her left breast and closed his mouth around her nipple, sucking making her moan and his cock twitch in anticipation. He groaned.

"Please," she begged.

"Please what?" Lucius asked.

"I-I don't know," Hermione moaned. Lucius turned his attention to her right breast and closed his hot mouth around it. He ran his hand down her side, and under the material of her knickers causing Hermione to squirm. He slowly slid them off and tossed them with her nightgown. "Please," Hermione begged again.

He ran his hand down her stomach, farther down, and slid his fingers between her nether lips, crushing his lips on hers, and sliding a finger inside her. She moaned into their kiss. Lucius slid his fingers in and out adding another finger, and rubbing his thumb in circles. Hermione's walls started closing around his fingers and she cried out his name making him harder.

"I can't wait," he groaned in anticipation, and removed his pyjama bottoms with his wand. The full skin-on-skin contact made them moan. Lucius positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly pushed himself inside her. Her walls were so tight he groaned and wanted to move faster, but waited to let her get used to his thickness, then he reached a barrier and stopped.

"Are you...?" He began to ask. Hermione blushed. "This is going to hurt, but I'll try to be careful," he said kissing her and pushing in the rest of the way. Hermione cried out into the kiss, trying to push him away. "It's okay, the worst is over," he said brushing her hair away from her face, and kissing away a tear that escaped her tear duct.

Finally, Hermione arched up against him making them both moan. Lucius started rocking against her slowly, encouraging Hermione to meet his small thrusts. "More," she breathed. He groaned and started thrusting in and out faster, bringing her legs to rest atop his shoulders, driving into her deeper, his long thick length hitting her cervix with every thrust into her too tight passage.

Her walls started closing around his cock and he knew it would be his undoing. He thrust into her several more times, and they fell over the edge together, his hot seed spilling into her, squirting against her cervix as her tight walls milked him. He kept himself inside her and rolled her on top of him, covering them with her blankets, and they fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_I would like to apologise for not updating sooner..I've been stuck to a hospital bed after a head on collision with another car who just could not wait patiently at their stop sign. I beseech everyone to please look both ways when crossing an intersection, and if there is another car blocking your view from oncoming traffic do wait patiently at your stop sign. Otherwise there is a loud _Boom!_ Emergency lights, the ER, a hospital bed, and pain killers...so not fun, of that I can assure you.._

_I know everyone plays the children's game It with different rules...the way explained in this story is how I played growing up.._


	7. A Short Side Story

_I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters depicted in this story Lucius and Hermione have asked me to spin.._

* * *

A small side story _before_ we return to Lucius and Hermione's morning together:

The life he had been born into was a privilege, or so he had been taught since the day he was born. Before he even began sucking on bottles his parents had begun teaching him the 'right' way to live, the 'right' people to socialise with. He was a bright baby, toddler, he grew into an intelligent boy, and eventually adult. He learned early on that elves can be one's best friend, but that soon became his first hard learned lesson.

Vinu was an old elf, he was approaching the elves age of retirement, and the elf was sad to leave his little master behind. The old elf had also been a best friend to the boy. His father frowned upon that bond. Vinu had been severely punished for crossing the lines of servitude, and Lucius's punishment had been to watch his father beat his best friend, his only friend, to his deathbed.

"Malfoys do not beg Lucius nor do they love!" The hatred in his father's icy voice pulled Lucius out of his pleadings for him to stop his punishment on the old elf and he offered, begged even, for his father to to give him the elf's punishment. Abraxas saw the love his son had for the elf that day and proceeded to take the matter into his own hands. The young boy was forced to watch as his father finally used the Killing curse to put Vinu's suffering to rest.

Lucius pulled the lifeless body to his small nine-year old frame and silently cried for his best friend as soon as his father made his swift exit from the drawing room. That afternoon he learned that Malfoys were to never showed their emotions as his father re-entered the room with a whip trailing behind him. He also learned not to beg that day, and that the woman who bore him into this life did not care for emotions either. Sneaking beneath his father's ever watchful eye, Lucius discreetly buried his best friend in the middle of the forest on their property.

That day he learned not to love...openly..but hoped with his whole heart to one day do so. He still retained the hope that he would find a friend as he boarded the train to Hogwarts. He looked through all the compartments on the train, his eyes falling on a small red-headed girl.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy," he said arrogantly as he held out his hand. "You are?" He could tell the girl tried not to roll her eyes at his snobbishness, but knew his father was watching him on the platform through the train's windows.

"Lily Evans," the girl answered as she ignored his hand. Her friend had warned her about some of the ways and people of this world she found herself in, and this boy standing before her raised red flags in her mind.

"A mudblood!" Lucius hissed as he pushed past the girl. He soon found his own empty compartment, but could not erase the look of hurt on the girl's face from his mind. He remained impassive till the train pulled out of King's Cross. Then, and only then in his lonely compartment, did he allow his own hurt to show.

He knew he had these precious few hours to himself where he was not under the ever watchful eyes of his father. As soon as he entered Hogwarts he already knew his father would have eyes and ears observing his son's every word and movement. That was also another hard learned lesson.

Between the hours Abraxas would spend at the Ministry, and his mother would be attending social functions, Lucius would sneak out of his home and ride his broom into the outskirts of London. He found a nearby playground and would sit on the swings just enjoying the freedom of being out of the Manor, away from propriety. He could be just Lucius there in that park and not Lucius Malfoy.

It was there that he met a new friend, Gordon. They would spend the precious few hours Lucius had playing muggle children's games that Gordon taught him. Lucius enjoyed himself as any child would during those times and, most importantly to Lucius, he was happy as a child should be.

"Let's play 'It'!" Gordon was suddenly hopping on his tippy toes in excitement. Lucius looked at his friend curiously. Gordon playfully groaned. "You've never played 'It'," he stated. Lucius just shook his blond head.

"Well first-"

"What are you doing here boy!" Lucius froze in shock at his father's icy voice ringing throughout the playground.

"Run," he whispered to Gordon. "Run and never come back!" He pushed his friend hard. The boy stumbled but ran just as Abraxas jerked his son by the back of his collar and apparated them to the Manor.

That afternoon he learned that his father knew of his ventures into the muggle world as he lay tired, beaten, sore and bruised on his bedroom floor. His father reinforced his lessons that muggles were scum that should not be allowed to live. Lucius forced himself to whole-heartedly agree with his father in fear that if he did not, Gordon would end up like Vinu.

As he rode on to Hogwarts his heart felt lighter but heavy all the same. He would find precious moments where he could allow himself to be just Lucius, though they would be few and far between. He found, in the next few years, that people in this world wanted to be his friend for status and money. His only reprieve was Severus Snape, who fulfilled his hope of finding a true friend, but Severus had the Evans girl, which made Lucius jealous at times, though he kept that to himself.

He knew he was only jealous of Severus because he loved Lily and could afford to show it in little ways, whereas he could not be anything but the cold emotionless heir he was raised to be. When he set sights on Narcissa Black his seventh year of Hogwarts he allowed himself to foolishly hope she could ever love him back. The sly Slytherin girl somehow knew how to play on this hope of his. So when they graduated, and their marriage promptly arranged by their fathers, Lucius's heart was light with the hope of finally openly being able to love.

On their wedding bed he discovered that he had been played for the fool he allowed himself to be. That night he learned his bride's heart was as black as her maiden name. His hope of ever being loved and to love was crushed by his heartless bride. His heart was only light twice after his wedding night.

The day his father died his heart was light, but for few precious hours as he came to a realisation. He was enslaved to the Dark Lord. Abraxas made sure his son would continue his beliefs even after his death. Lucius would also have to teach these beliefs to his progeny as a servant under the Dark Lord.

That alone had him planning on putting off producing an heir. It all went to pieces the day he was called before his master and was ordered to produce a pureblood child. Both he and Narcissa loathed the times he went to her at night. She drank litres and litres of fertility potions until the day she discovered she had finally conceived.

Lucius drank himself into a stupor the day he discovered he was going to be a father. When he awoke in the wee hours of the morning on the library floor he resigned himself to his fate, but not completely. He knew Narcissa would be as cold to their child as his mother had been to him. He would love his child enough for both of its parents. He decided as he lay there, he would teach his child his grandfather's beliefs, but he would not enforce them on the child as his father had done to him.

Thus he allowed the fluttering of a long crushed hope that he would finally be loved back, though in a different way he once hoped for. He knew he succeeded in that long awaited hope the day he watched his son board the train to Hogwarts. As he leaned over to straighten Draco's tie he heard his son's barely audible whisper.

"I love you father." His heart soared at those words, he was dazed, his heart fluttered because it was light once again. Finally he noticed the apprehensive looks Draco was giving him as he stared down at him.

"I love you too," Lucius whispered back in his son's ear, then smiled widely as he watched him board and leave for school on the Hogwart's Express.

"What are you smiling at?" Narcissa sneered at her husband. "Distasteful," she murmured under her breath as Lucius guided them out of the station. He composed himself as they walked away and would not allow her to ruin his precious moment.

He discovered he had been trailing behind a married muggle couple. Lucius's heart squeezed uncomfortably in his chest as he observed their little intimate touches, the looks they gave each other, the look in their eyes as they caught their partners gaze and smiled lovingly at each other. He realised his wife meant their display of love for each other was distasteful. His heart hardened against her completely as they apparated away, but still, after his son's confession, and his own, he wanted what that muggle couple had.

He savoured the day he got to take his son alone to buy supplies for his second year of school. The Malfoy men finally got to leave the cold fish behind at the Manor and completely enjoy themselves...until they walked into Flourish and Blotts. His heart was heavier than ever as he had to choose a victim. He spotted that mudblood Draco was always complaining about.

'Perfect,' he thought. Then he noticed the muggles she was with, her parents, the very same muggle couple he had been observing the previous year as the train took his precious dragon away from him. His heart clenched tighter as he realised he could not break up that family.

He then noticed all the gingers flouncing about the book store. They would do just fine. They had plenty of children, and he could take at least one away. It would hurt, he knew it would, but they had other children to help them ease the pain of their loss.

The mudblood created the perfect distraction for him as he deposited the youngest Weasley's books back into her cauldron along with that disgusting diary. Just before Arthur Weasley's fist flew into his face all he could think about, as he spewed forth his father's beliefs, was that Hermione Granger was certainly an interesting little mudblood. He kept his eyes and ears on her after that encounter. He laughed to himself when his son showed up with a black eye to one of his visits.

He laughed out loud when he learned it was the Granger girl that gave him the black eye. All he could tell his son was that maybe 'the Granger girl' was on to something. His biggest hope for his son was to question what he believed were his father's beliefs, and he dearly hoped Draco questioned his actions and words more after this. He was resigned to the fate of the dark mark but he would protect his son, with his life, from the same fate if Dumbledore's ramblings were true.

Draco's first year at Hogwarts had proven the truth of Dumbledore's words to the elder Malfoy. Then it happened. His scar flared to life one night and he was frightened to death for the fate of his son. He swore to himself that he would protect Draco fiercely from then on.

Lucius's only regret was that Narcissa knew his weakness. As he sat in his cell at Azkaban he could only think of his son and that Granger girl. Memories of the little lion refused to vacate his brain. The way she fought fiercely for her friends was breath taking and that made him wish, for the first time, that he was not so Slytherin in nature.

He recalled the moment she fell at the Department of Mysteries, his heart literally stopped in that moment and he forgot to breathe. When he came to his senses in Azkaban he began to make it his mission to be less Slytherin and incorporate some of the Gryffindor nature the sorting hat said he had, into himself. As he read what he thought was the Daily Prophet a guard had thrown into his cell, his heart stopped again.

Only when the guard banged on his metal cell door did he breathe and quickly sign the parchment without a second thought...the parchment that would dissolve his marriage. He was finally free of that burden. He thought back on the Granger girl's muggle parents and sighed as he finally, finally allowed himself to completely hope for that kind of love again. To have that he knew what he had to do then.

He needed his freedom at any cost. He would make sure his son would not have to follow his fate at any cost to himself. He blanched when he thought of Draco being alone with that heartless dastardly woman who was now his ex-wife. He needed to get off that island immediately at any price, so he contacted the first Auror he could think of that may have a direct connection to the head of the Order of the Phoenix, and was relieved when he was right about Kingsley Shacklebolt's allegiances.

When he turned over every piece of information he knew would put gaping holes in the Dark Lord's plans, he felt nothing but happiness. He had secured his son's safety and his own. As he stood a free man in the Order's headquarters he allowed his thoughts to drift off into what he wanted for his future, so when the Granger girl exited the floo he was taken off guard. She had occupied his mind for several years now and even more, more recently.

This girl had intrigued him since their exchanged words at that book store. Now...now as he watched her replace her wand in its sheath somewhere in her school robes, he felt an odd flutter in his heart. He noticed how completely distracted the girl was as she left the drawing room and he frowned that she did not pay any more attention to his snarky comments. Why did he want the girl's attention?

He filed that question away for later as his son arrived. He did not hesitate, he would not hesitate again, to love his son openly. He found he was not ashamed nor embarrassed when the Granger girl happened to witness his moment with his son.

When his close friend exited the floo after Draco, Lucius was pleasantly surprised but then he was not. Severus had loved Lily Evans, after all, and the Dark Lord ripped her away from this side of the veil unfairly. He knew that had torn Severus more than Evans marrying his schoolyard enemy. Then his mind drifted back to the Granger girl and suddenly wondered why she was out of school early.

'I am getting too old for this,' he thought as his heart stopped a third time when he found out from Severus that the Dark Lord wanted the girl. He frowned at his reaction. Did he care for the girl?

'No,' he told himself. 'No, I cannot care for her.' His heart felt uncomfortable at that. Why could he not care for her? He did not believe what his father wanted him to. He was overjoyed when Draco confided in him that he confessed to the Headmaster.

Then his heart tightened unbearably. He had failed in his self-appointed mission to keep his son from his own fate. That bitch who called herself his son's mother would pay dearly for doing this to his precious dragon. Voldemort would pay, he would see to it personally if he had to.

"I am so sorry dragon," Lucius held his son as he silently wept. "I did not want any of this for you. This fate should not be yours," he whispered as he tried to hide his tears. He decided then and there to give the Order his full devotion.

He would help them even if they refused to have him, even Miss Granger. 'Miss Granger?' He called her Miss Granger earlier too. He found he was in complete awe of the small witch when she asked him to relieve her of some memories.

She was keeping secrets, and he wanted to piece it together. Only because he could not leave a puzzle unsolved. That was more than his Slytherin nature. Curiosity was human nature.

Of course he was slightly upset that the witch-the witch? Yes...he was a little upset that she placed hexes on their agreement. When did he start calling her witch? What happened to mudblood?

He basked in his feelings of protection over her. Why? He was slowly coming to the realisation that the witch was slowly stealing his heart as he sang to her in her fevered delusional state. He found that he could not let her march into what could be a trap to rescue someone who was in danger.

He realised, as his lips left hers, that she had succeeded in capturing his heart. Did she even know? After that night in her bed chamber he would never let her go. Never had he felt this for anyone, not even his ex-wife when they shared their wedding vows. Lucius Malfoy would do anything to make Hermione Jean Granger his witch. Permanently.

* * *

_Almost missed posting this today. Thankfully I was able to get away from my over-protective relatives to access my laptop and saved files. I do hope you all enjoyed this side story, next is Hermione and Lucius waking up together (~.-)_


	8. Chapter 8

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Why can't Ms. Rowling just share her rights to Harry Potter? I promise not to ask for any profit...not that I make any profits when I use her characters in my tales...but Hermione and Lucius are tired of me complaining that I do not own them lol. Imagine what I could do with Lucius (~.-) Ayame felt like playing along in this tale of mine and unfortunately I do not have any rights to Fruits Basket either._

* * *

_I ask that everyone __**Please heed the M warning! **__Lucius and Hermione are still in bed (~.-) Please, Please do not kill me after this chapter! Oh! There's a short sentence about Dumbledore actually driving...thought you would like to know..._

* * *

Lucius awoke to Hermione's heat deliciously surrounding his cock and held back a moan as he grew harder. He rolled them over so he was above her and slowly moved inside her as he laid kisses on her lips and suckled her sweet breasts. Hermione gave a little mewl as she left Morpheus's arms, awakening to the most delightful sensations. She started meeting Lucius's small thrusts which became harder and deeper. Lucius's thrusts became more erratic, then he thrust up, holding himself as deep into Hermione as he could get, and released calling her name as her walls tightened around him as she called his.

"Good morning," Lucius whispered as he caught his breath and gave Hermione a deep kiss.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered back.

"Miss 'Mione! Miss Mione!" Ayame called, banging on her doors.

"Hide!" Hermione yelled in a whisper.

Lucius rolled off of her, already missing her warmth, "Where?"

Hermione pointed out a set of doors, "Go into my drawing room and leave through there."

"Miss 'Mione!" Ayame sang out while beating the poor wood with his knuckles.

"He will see me leaving," Lucius pointed out as he shoved his legs into his pyjama bottoms.

"Under the painting of Athena there is a purple glass box. Slide it to the left and follow the corridor into the family drawing room," Hermione said as she pulled her nightgown on and shoved a half-naked Lucius into her drawing room.

"Miss 'Mio-"

"Talk about rude awakenings," Hermione glared at Ayame as she slammed her bedroom doors shut behind her in the corridor.

"But Miss 'Mione-" Ayame's grumbling stomach interrupted him this time.

"You did not wake me to make you breakfast!" She whispered harshly as her glare turned deadly.

"N-no, Miss 'Mione," Ayame stuttered and sighed to himself. 'Miss 'Mione is not a morning person,' he pouted to himself.

"Well?!" She demanded to know why her morning was rudely interrupted.

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you in your father's study," Ayame said, handing her his robe. "It is best not to keep him waiting," he pushed her down the corridor towards her father's study. Lucius silently followed them behind them.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Albus Dumbledore patiently watched as the sleek black car passed the now invisible drive of Bellamont Manor multiple times before parking at the entrance. The driver scratched his head as he pulled out his mobile and yelled into it, then unfolded a map across his steering wheel, scratching his head some more.

"May I be of assistance?" Dumbledore asked and watched as the well dressed man debated whether or not to roll up his window and ignore the oddly dressed old man or accept his offer of help. Dumbledore's eyes lost their usual twinkle as he perused the man's thoughts.

"I am looking for Bellamont Manor," the man finally spoke.

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "I suppose you have personal business with Miss Bellamont."

"You know the family?" The man asked, debating with himself whether or not to look relieved or suspicious.

"Yes," Dumbledore said as he silently stunned the man and drove the car onto the Bellamont estate, then confunded him when he revived him. "I believe you had some business with Miss Bellamont," Dumbledore said as he led the man into the entrance hall of the Manor and sent Ayame to wake Miss Bellamont.

LoVe*lOvE

Hermione stepped into her father's study to find her family's barrister, Mister Louis Glendale, and her Headmaster chatting quietly.

"Ah, Miss Bellamont," Mister Glendale rose from his seat to greet her as she shut the study door behind her. She gave Professor Dumbledore a thankful glance as she felt the silencing charm surround the room.

LoVe*lOvE

"Miss Bellamont?" Lucius whispered to himself as the study door closed but could not listen further when the room was silenced. He made his way back to his rooms to bathe and dress for the day.

LoVe*lOvE

"Uncle Louis," Hermione greeted happily but also slightly confused as to his presence in the now unplottable Manor. "Can I get you anything to drink? I know you love my father's cognac." Mister Glendale tried to give her a smile.

"Just a finger if you will," he said silently.

"Are you under the weather sir?" Hermione asked, and watched as he tried not to flinch. "Your spirits seem low this morning," she observed.

"Miss Bellamont," he began officially, then addressed her familiarly, "Hermione I am not here with pleasant news." The use of his professional tone then addressing her informally caught her attention.

"Please, by all means," Hermione motioned for him to continue.

"Were you aware that your parents left the country under an alias Hermione?" He asked. Hermione stiffened.

"No sir," she answered, not directly meeting his eyes. His eyes narrowed.

"You were never a good liar Hermione," he said lightly. "Were they in trouble?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'were'?" Hermione asked after a moments silence. "I admit I was aware they left under aliases but not what those aliases were or where they were going," she elaborated truthfully. She did ask Lucius to erase her memories. Mister Glendale took a deep breath.

"I have just flown in from Sydney, Hermione. Right now it seems your parents left the country under an alias to escape notice of the media to enjoy a second honeymoon." Hermione nodded. She hoped her parents were enjoying the city they always told her happy stories about. "Hermione," he began, but almost choked on what he was about to say next. He kneeled down on one knee taking her hands in his. "Bunny," he used her nickname, catching her attention to the seriousness of the situation. "There has been an accident," he choked out, keeping his tears at bay. Hermione's chest tightened.

"What kind of accident?" She whispered tightly.

"We don't know for sure," he answered quietly. "They were in a car accident," he squeezed her hands, "but the autopsies show they were gone hours before the accident occurred."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, listening, but not fully processing his words. "Uncle Louis, what do you mean?" She asked again as silent tears began to fall from her glazed eyes.

"I am sorry Bunny," he said softly, taking her into his arms as she let out a heart-wrenching sob. "Mister Dumbledore," he addressed the older man a few minutes after Hermione quieted. "I'll need to speak with Harry James Potter."

"Why?" Hermione asked against his chest.

"Your parents made him one of your guardians till you come of age or are married," he explained.

"I am an adult," Hermione stated flatly.

"Do you not know of your family's traditional will?" He asked.

"Yes," she answered as she climbed out of her Uncle Louis's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the study.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

The three wizards held back groans as Ayame entered the family drawing room, singing...again. "Why do you not give him a light sleeping draught?" Draco whispered to Severus. He struggled not to roll his eyes.

"Believe me it's tempting," said wizard muttered.

"I swear I will brew a Draught of Living Death just for him," Lucius quietly growled as he massaged his temples.

"Mister Sohma," the wizards heard the voice before seeing the tall blonde with sage coloured eyes. They rose cautiously from their seats but noticed Albus Dumbledore enter silently behind him.

"Mister Glendale," Ayame happily greeted as he fussed over the muggle and offered him a seat and refreshments.

"Louis Glendale," he offered his hand the the three wizards in greeting. "How do you know the Bellamont family?" He asked.

"Miss 'Mione invited Draco Malfoy and his father to spend the holidays here," Ayame answered brightly before the wizards could. "Draco goes to school with her."

"Ah," Louis gave him a young blond wizard a small smile. "How is our dear Bunny in school? Always have her nose in a book?" Everyone chuckled at the obviously ridiculous question.

"Bunny?" Draco asked.

"Of course she would not tell you her nickname," Louis smiled. "Her father gave her that name because she used to hop from subject to subject as soon as she learned to talk and ask questions," he discreetly wiped away a tear. "Speaking of which," he muttered and lead Ayame to a corner to explain. In a rare experience for the occupants of the drawing room, they all witnessed as Ayame became serious, then grim as Mister Glendale talked in hushed tones in their corner.

"I have to find Miss 'Mione," they heard the white-haired man say before rushing to leave the drawing room.

"Mister Malfoy," the barrister addressed the younger Malfoy.

"Yes," Lucius answered as the other man took a seat closer to the dark wizards.

"Sorry, I meant the younger Malfoy," he apologised, "but as you all are here you must be quite close to Miss Bellamont." The wizards let him assume so but contained their interest at his addressing Hermione as 'Miss Bellamont'. "Bunny is going to need a lot of support during what is left of the holidays and when she returns to school," he said as he looked straight at Draco.

"Pardon me for asking," Lucius interrupted the short silence following Louis's last statement. "How do you fit into Miss Bellamont's circle?"

"I am the family barrister," Louis said. "I take care of the Bellamont family's legal affairs, but most importantly I am a close friend of the family."

"Why does Hermione," the name felt odd coming out of Draco's mouth, "need our support?" Louis tried his hardest to keep his composure but let it go after a moment.

"The Australian authorities were called to the scene of a fatal accident on Christmas Eve," he looked at them with tired red eyes. "Lord And Lady Bellamont were pronounced dead at the scene." The blond wizards raised an eyebrow at the mentioned 'Lord and Lady'.

"How?" Severus asked. "How did the accident occur?"

"The brake lines were cut clean," Louis answered. "Their car reached 160 km/h before they lost control and flipped."

"The car did not explode?" The potions master let some concern slip through his usually cold mask. "Surely the gas lines could not take the impact." The two blond wizards gave him a confused glance before slipping on their own concerned masks, which neither of the three wizards had to feign.

"That was a miracle," Louis answered quietly. "I am sure their murderer wanted that to happen."

"Murderer?!" All three asked. Louis gave them a small nod.

"Their autopsies show they died hours before the accident," he said gravely.

"Hermione knows this?" Lucius asked.

Louis nodded, "If you will excuse me, I should be getting home."

"Not until you have a hot meal and a few hours sleep," Hermione said, entering the drawing room and placing a warm plate of hot food into his hands as she ignored the concerned stares of the Slytherin wizards. "You will eat Uncle Louis," she said firmly. "Then you will go to your rooms and rest."

"There is no need-"

"How many red-eye flights have you been on than your body can take?" Hermione interrupted him. "I will not allow you to drive in this condition sir," she finished softly.

"Thank you Bunny," he kissed her hand and pretended not to notice the elder Malfoy's heated glance.

"I have ironed and laid out your suit for the office tomorrow. You will not leave before then Uncle Louis," Hermione kissed his cheek and began to take her leave of the room.

"What am I a prisoner?" He lightly joked.

"For now," Hermione answered seriously as she exited the drawing room.

"What interest do you have in my niece Mister Malfoy?" Louis asked baldly while trying not to glare at the long-haired blond.

"P-pardon?!" Draco spluttered, his cheeks tinged pink. Louis eyed the younger Malfoy then rubbed his face.

"Please excuse me," he said apologising. "Mister Dumbledore," he addressed the quiet older man who was sitting in a corner. "If you will have Mister Potter in Mister Bellamont's study tomorrow morning by nine am. I will clear that time for him."

"What business do you have with Potter?" Draco tried not to spit out his name.

"Draco," Lucius said with a warning in his voice.

Nonetheless the barrister answered, "He is now one of Hermione Clarise Bellamont's legal guardians," he answered, becoming a professional once more. "That is if he accepts her parents final wishes."

"If he does not?" Severus asked.

"Then their wills go to another well trusted barrister and I become Miss Bellamont's only legal guardian till she of age," he answered swiftly, "which is twenty, according to her parents' last will and testament. By the way," the man smirked at the wizards. "Perhaps you could let me in on the truth and tell me how Bunny became mixed with three dark wizards such as yourselves?" The wizards instantly set their cool masks in place.

"Perhaps," Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "you could explain why you think they are wizards." Louis Glendale pulled a wand out of his sleeve and laid it on the side table.

"I attended school at Winder's School of Magic in New York state," he announced in an American accent. "Since I have resided in England for over twenty years I know quite a bit about Voldemort and his followers." He glared at the dark wizards then his face softened. "If you are associating with Bunny then that must mean you are defecting from the dark side."

"Hermione does not know your secret," Lucius observed. Louis shook his head.

"Nor did I know hers until I walked into a room full of dark wizards," he said, slipping into his acquired British accent, and chuckled. "Though she does know I am American. Now I can see why Charles and Clarise wanted her to have two guardians," he muttered to himself, but the others heard of course.

"Then I should inform you," Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "that Miss Bellamont does not go by her given name in the wizarding world, but by Hermione Jean Granger."

"THE Hermione Granger?" He asked shocked.

"Yes," Dumbledore simply said.

"No," he whispered, slouching forward shaking his head in denial.

"Uncle Louis," Hermione called upon entering. "The Malfoys and Professor Snape will be here in the morning. You can gossip later," she pulled him up from his armchair situated by the roaring fire.

"Yes Miss Granger," he answered. Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"U-uncle Louis?" Hermione watched as he slowly picked up his wand from the side table and pushed it back up his sleeve. Her eyes narrowed. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him before he could blink. "Who are you?!" She demanded.

"Louis Glendale," he answered in his American accent.

"As far as I know _my_ Uncle Louis is not a wizard," Hermione raised her voice as she backed away. The dark wizards looked on in amusement.

"I assure you I am Louis Glendale," he said. "At nine months, your first word was Lu Lu," he smiled softly, "your second mummy, your third book," he chuckled. "You didn't say daddy until you were two," he gave her a watery smile. "Charles was so excited and happy you finally said it. He went out in that God forsaken storm and bought you that pearl and diamond tiara you keep in your closet in the top drawer next to your Hermes scarves, which you abhor, but your favourite is the solid dark purple scarf your mother bought you for your fifteenth birthday."

Hermione sniffed, then launched herself at the tall honey blond barrister wizard. "So you are a wizard," she mumbled into his chest. He chuckled as they stumbled.

"So our Bunny is a witch," he replied softly. "Not just any witch, but the brightest witch of her age," he laughed, then sobered. "We have to talk about my niece's safety," he addressed the room in his stern court voice.

"You will sleep first," Hermione said, pulling him out of the drawing room.

"Not yet-"

"Yes now," Hermione crossed her arms and gave him a look. He flinched and the other wizards were silently thankful that she was not giving them that look.

"We will talk tomorrow," Louis said to the wizards in a tone that meant business. "I will have Nancy cancel my appointments tomorrow," he said to Hermione.

Hermione pouted, "I ironed your suit and everything."

"Liar," he laughed. "You used your wand."

"I have the burn to prove it," she held out her scarred thumb.

"You got that while pulling gingerbread out of the oven," Lucius spoke up.

"Quiet you!" Hermione gave him a false glare but her twitching lips gave her away.

"You work on your lying skills and I will work and getting some sleep," Louis laughed at Hermione. "I know I will be the successful one," he laughed along with the three darks wizards.

"Gits," Hermione muttered on her way out.

* * *

_I kept thinking of the song Once Upon Another Time by Sara Bareilles when I typed out the whole story...maybe some of you would like to give the song a listen? I do use it in a later chapter..._

_Sorry this chapter was short...the way I planned out the chapters varies from long to short and back to long (^.^')_


	9. Chapter 9

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_A very short disclaimer:_

_I own nothing (;_;) How sad..._

_Also, **Please heed the M warning!**_

* * *

"_Quiet you!" Hermione gave him a false glare but her twitching lips gave her away._

"_You work on your lying skills and I will work and getting some sleep," Louis laughed at Hermione. "I know I will be the successful one," he laughed along with the three darks wizards._

"_Gits," Hermione muttered on her way out._

* * *

_Flashes of lightening and the resonating claps and booms of thunder awoke the little curly haired toddler. The morning sky was painted in angry grey and the heavy drops of rain beat horribly against the glass windows of the nursery. After another frightening boom the little girl hopped out of her tiny bed with side rails, and down the corridor throwing open her parents chamber doors._

"_Daddy!" the little girl yelled as the terrible noise created by the lightening strikes reached her little ears once more. The man called daddy rose swiftly from his warm bed and lifted his little girl into his arms._

"_Say that again Bunny!" He demanded excitedly. The little girl sniffled and whimpered as the clap of thunder sounded in the background._

"_Daddy," she held onto him tighter as he laid her between himself and her now awake smiling mother._

"_Say it again Bunny," the man smiled enough to turn the gloomy morning into a bright sunny day. The little girl sniffled but repeated his soft demand. "Oh my princess!" He jumped up from the bed leaving behind his wife and frightened daughter. "Daddy is going to get you a present Bunny!" He said excitedly, shoving his legs into trousers and tucking in his night shirt, then smothering his little daughter in kisses and tickles till she squealed in delight and forgot about the storm._

Hermione stood on the threshold of her parents chambers hugging herself as she let the tears make their watery paths down her cheeks.

"Hermione," the baritone voice whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione turned around and held tightly to Lucius as she muffled her sobs in his chest.

"Merci beaucoup Lucius," Hermione whispered as she released her hold on him. Lucius held her tighter then gently lifted her chin and kissed one wet eye, then another, and finally kissed her soft lips.

"Il n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier mon cher," Lucius said after he kissing her lips again. "I will always be here to hold you through your tears." (_There is no need to thank me my dear_)

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Draco and Severus played a game of wizards chess while Lucius watched the incoming storm from the tall window in the drawing room and listened to the rumbling of the skies. Ayame hummed to himself as he repaired small snags in the sleeping Louis's sports jacket. Louis chose to spend three nights with Hermione and her guests after learning of his surrogate niece's role in the wizarding war.

"This is the most quiet he has been," Draco said to Severus in a low voice. A loud clap of thunder broke the peaceful atmosphere of the room. Ayame jumped up from his seat dropping needle, thread, and all in his haste to reach the window next to Lucius.

"Where is Miss 'Mione?" He asked urgently. The wizards were once again surprised by the carefree man's seriousness.

"In her rooms," Lucius answered. Ayame ran out before anyone could ask why. The wizards looked at each other before deciding to follow.

"She's not in her rooms!" Ayame yelled as he slammed her doors shut. Severus grabbed the white-haired man.

"Tell us what is so urgent about finding Miss Granger," he demanded.

"She is afraid of thunderstorms," he said, releasing himself from Severus's grip and running down the corridor.

"Why?" Lucius yelled as he ran after him.

"I don't have enough time to explain!" He yelled back. "I have to catch her before she locks herself in North Tower!" The group followed him as he ran up staircases, down winding corridors, through sliding doors that concealed more corridors, and finally stopped before a small white seventeenth century door that remained locked when he twisted the knob. He banged on the door in frustration. "She's locked herself in the Tower!"

"Why is she afraid of thunderstorms?" Lucius asked again.

"She was kidnapped when she was two years," Louis answered as he ran up to the group and caught his breath. "It was a really bad storm. The two culprits locked her in the boot and drove off with her heading south. Scotland Yard caught up with the kidnappers two towns over. They gave chase, the car flipped and she was thrown out of the boot into a ditch. It took them a good hour to find her in the rain."

"What reason did they have to kidnap a child?" Draco asked.

"Her father is Charles Bellamont," Louis said as if that were a straight answer.

"So?" Draco said.

"Her father is a politician Draco," Severus answered. "Even back then he had a promising career. Imagine the leverage the kidnappers could have by taking Miss Granger."

"Miss Bellamont," Louis corrected. Severus gave him a slight nod.

"That gives us a reason for the problem at hand but not a solution," Lucius said as he waved his wand in different patterns. "Not one of my spells or charms will allow me entry!" Louis smirked.

"Your manor is a few centuries old is it not?" He asked Lucius.

"Of course," Draco answered arrogantly.

"Tell me how you get one of your doors to open without common spells," Louis said.

"Are you telling me this muggle manor has magic within its walls?" Lucius asked incredulously.

Louis laughed, "That is the question of the year." Lucius rubbed his chin in thought.

"Manor Hermione holds so dear, Please let me in to dry her tears." A white light flew out of the tip of his wand and into the door. The lock clicked and Lucius turned the knob and entered. The door slammed shut before the group could follow.

The two parties tried to open the door again but it would not budge. Louis sat on the old carpeted floor. "What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"If we can't go in and your father can't come out, I am going to wait here till I can go in," he answered. Draco sat next to him after a minute.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked in return.

"Thought you might like some company," Draco said as he pulled out a deck of exploding snaps. Ayame took a seat and Severus muttered under his breath as he prepared for a long wait on a hard wooden floor with only an old carpet for cushioning, so he cast some cushioning charms for himself.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

The long-haired white-blond wizard followed the staircase to a door at the top of the stairs. "Hermione," he called softly and entered a wide circular room with books covering every inch of wall space.

"Lucius?" A small voice answered from an arm chair.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked as he made his way to the chair and the witch curled up in it. He took her in his arms and held her. "Witch, why do you hide?"

"Can you not hear it?" Hermione answered as Lucius sat her in his lap on a chaise.

"Hear what poppet?" He asked.

"Exactly," she answered as he kissed her lips and made his way to her neck.

"Silence," he answered between his kisses after a moment of realising he did not hear the storm in this room. "Why lock yourself away?"

"How did you get in?" Hermione asked. Lucius gave her a weary look but answered.

"Magic," he whispered against her ear and kissed her wet eyes. "Are you going to answer my question now?"

Hermione looked away then turned back and gave him a shy kiss begging entrance to his mouth with her tongue. He allowed her to explore then took over exploring hers. They both moaned as he deepened their kiss.

"You drive me to distraction witch," he growled, placing her on the chaise with himself between her thighs.

"Please," she whispered.

"I want to," he growled, then sighed, "but we cannot. Everyone is waiting outside. They can come through that door at any moment."

"My home will not allow them," Hermione kissed him. Lucius gave her a questioning look. "Magic," she whispered.

"Witch!" He growled, and pushed his arousal against her centre making them both moan.

"The door will not open until the storm is over," Hermione said as she began unbuttoning his waistcoat. Lucius used his wand to vanish their clothes to the arm chair. They moaned at the sudden contact of bare skin making contact with bare skin. He reached between her legs to feel how wet she was.

"I can't wait," he growled placing himself at her entrance and thrusting in deep and fast. They moaned together as she met his fast delicious strokes. She fell bringing him with her, mewling as she felt his hot seed spurt into her warm waiting womb. "I will have you over and over again by the time this storm is over," he whispered as he laid kisses below her ear.

He had her over and over until the clouds became a lighter shade of grey in the wee hours of the morning. He heard the small lock click and they finished smoothing out the last wrinkle in their clothing just as they heard voices and footsteps upon the stairs. As the small quartet entered Lucius rose from his arm chair, lifting a 'sleeping' Hermione from the chaise and took her to her rooms.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione felt something cool and smooth being pushed into her hand. "What is this?" She whispered to Severus Snape.

"We don't need any little blond know-it-alls running around do we?" He whispered back before he rose to pick another book from the small collection that adorned the shelves in the drawing room.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Granger," he said to get her attention.

"Yes Draco?" She looked up from her book.

"May I explore your library?" He asked uncomfortably. Hermione's mouth hung slightly open.

"O-of course," she stuttered. "How remiss of me not to give you a tour! Je suis desole," she profusely apologised and blushed as she rose from her seat. "By now you all know where all the important rooms are excepting the Bellamont Library," she said to everyone. "If you will follow me."

"I thought the tower was the library," Draco said, thinking back on all those books covering the walls.

"North Tower was my great grandfather's study," Hermione said as she led them up a lonely staircase behind a door that blended into the family drawing room's walls.

"Your manor has more hidden rooms than our Manor," Draco muttered.

"Bellamont Manor was built during a time of war," Hermione said, overhearing his comment. "Its walls and corridors have always been expanded or adapted according to need at those times. Right now we are at war," Hermione said the last part to herself to herself.

"So what changes are you going to make?" Draco asked. Hermione stopped in front of two large doors with a rose engraved into the wood on each door and a bow tying the two roses together.

"Welcome to Bellamont Library," she gave the wizards a small smiled as she twisted the knobs and let both doors swing open.

"Dear Merlin Granger!" Draco breathed. "Is this the _whole_ floor? It's bigger than our library and Hogwarts combined!"

"How many books do you have?" Severus asked.

"It is the whole third and fourth floors," Hermione answered pointing to a small grand staircase leading up to another floor of books. "I know there are more than five hundred thousand books in this library. I lost the exact count of books years ago. There are probably more than six hundred thousand now. In here," Hermione pushed the wall back and slid it open to reveal a large room full of books, "are the magical books. Though you all have probably read most or all of them."

After giving everyone a tour of the library and its sections Hermione wandered around the second floor of the library looking for a certain blond wand holder. "Draco," she called softly between book shelves.

"So it's Draco now," the blond smirked, popping up behind her. Hermione stifled a scream.

"Would you prefer ferret?!" She bit out harsher than she intended. "Je suis desole," she apologised with a blush before he could respond.

"You called," he gave her an exaggerated bow. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Ho una domanda per voi," she whispered. (_I have a question for you_)

"Con ogni mezzo," he motioned with his hand for her to continue. (_By all means_)

"_Do you know Occlumency?_" She asked.

"_I learned from the best_," he answered cleaning his already immaculate nails.

"_Meet me in North Tower with your father and Professor Snape in five minutes_," Hermione smiled and walk away before he could answer.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

The honey blond barrister sat in his best friend's chair behind his desk in his study drinking his cognac in his home whose corridors he would never walk again. He tried to man up and not let the tears show but was failing his self-appointed task. He swallowed his drink in one gulp then served himself another when a raven haired young man, with the brightest green eyes, was escorted into the study by a house-elf.

"Who are you?" Louis asked the elf.

"I's being named Cinnamon sir," the trembling elf answered as her nose brushed the floor. "I's gift to mistress from Master Lord Lucius."

"Thank you then Cinnamon," he dismissed the elf. Cinnamon left closing the study doors behind her. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Potter," he greeted offering his hand. "I am Louis Glendale."

"Ah," Harry smiled at the man. "'Mione's Uncle Louis," he said as he shook the man's hand. "You have a lovely home."

"It is not mine," he answered, "but we will get to that part in a minute. I have called you here for a reason. What has Bunny told you about me?" Harry smiled at Hermione's father's nickname for her.

"Just that you are her father's best friend. You two are close and call each other brothers." Louis bit back a soft sob at the boy's words.

"I am also her family's barrister," he said. "I take care of most, if not all of her family's legal affairs."

"She never told me that," Harry frowned.

"She also never told you that this is her family's ancestral home," Louis muttered to himself.

"Pardon me? Ancestral home?" Harry asked, overhearing the man. Louis looked at the young man sitting before him.

"Mister Potter," he began, "are you aware Hermione's parents made you one of Hermione's legal guardians if an unfortunate event were to occur?"

"Her father mentioned it on one occasion after my birthday when I came of legal age," Harry answered suspiciously. "What has happened?" He suddenly demanded of the man rising from his chair abruptly. Louis sighed and looked up at the youth.

"Please sit Mister Potter this is going to take a while to explain."

"What is there to explain about the Grangers?" He asked, then quieted when he remembered Louis mentioning the Manor being Hermione's ancestral home. Obviously there was a bit to explain.

"First, their names are not Granger," Louis started.

"Pardon?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes, already beginning to form a slight headache.

"Hermione, Clarise, and Charles are not Granger, but Bellamont," he began his explanations. "According to Bunny, when Minerva McGonagall appeared at the doors of their home to explain that she really is a witch-"

"You know she is a witch!" Harry interrupted.

"Yes. I have recently found out, just as she has found out I am a wizard," Louis answered.

"This just gets better and better," Harry muttered.

"It gets worse," Louis also muttered, but continued his story. "Hermione and her parents asked Professor McGonagall their questions and that is how they learned of the past threat of Voldemort. They wanted to speak with the Headmaster of this school to reassure themselves that Hogwarts was a safe place to send Hermione. Albus Dumbledore appeared the next day and that was when her parents learned of the still looming threat of Voldemort. Her parents made a plan with the Headmaster.

"Hermione was already excited to attend a wizards school. Her parents finally had an explanation for odd occurrences that tied to Hermione. Upon entering Hogwarts, Hermione would take the name of Granger. A plain name. Safe." Harry nodded to the name in agreement.

"Her parents then bought a home in a middle class neighbourhood and set up an office for dentists were they would pretend to work. Thus, the wizarding world would know Hermione Clarise Bellamont as Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch of her age," Louis smiled.

"Why did Hermione not tell me?" Harry asked, feeling betrayed.

"She wanted to tell you and Mister Weasley on many occasions but kept quiet for Charles and Clarise's sake," Louis answered gently. "When you started Occlumency lessons your fifth year Bunny was so excited. She planned on telling you after you became a little more advanced."

"Then I stopped taking lessons," Harry whispered now feeling horrible that he didn't finish those lessons with Snape. "But what does this have to do with me being a guardian to her?"

"Bunny told you of her plans to send her parents away?" Louis asked. Harry nodded at his question. "Bunny believes someone was putting the hidden pieces of her life together. She became afraid for her parents and started making plans for their safety.

"She sent Charles and Clarise to Australia under the aliases of John and Marrie Wilkins. On Christmas Eve their bodies were found at the scene of an accident, but even the muggle authorities believe it to be foul play." Harry sat in his seat silently absorbing the information he was just told.

"Mister Potter," Louis patted his shoulder. "You and I are now Hermione Bellamont's legal guardians. I have some papers for you to sign." He placed some legal documents in his hands.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry demanded, standing again. A white haired man entered the study humming to himself joyfully.

"You been cooped up in this room all morning!" He sang. Louis sighed rubbing his temples with an oncoming headache. "Oh! You're Harry!" Ayame launched himself at the dark haired wizard, giving him a big hug. "I'll go tell Miss 'Mione you're here!" He said in his sing-song voice and ran from the room. Harry stared after him with a gaping mouth.

"That is Ayame Sohma," Louis said dryly. "Headache potion?" He offered, which was accepted. "He is Bunny's adopted older brother, I think you can see why she doesn't take him out often," he lightly joked.

"She showed me a picture of him once," Harry said. "He more to take in in person."

"Definitely," Louis agreed.

"Why two guardians?" Harry asked as he signed the legal documents.

"I suspect it was because they wanted her to have someone watching out for her from both worlds," Louis answered while he contemplated.

"But you're a wizard who has a career in the muggle world," Harry said.

"I never told them I am a wizard," Louis answered his query. "Just as they never told me Bunny is a witch."

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione pulled out an armful of old blue and white scrolls from an old safe behind her Great Grandfather's painted portrait. She began laying them out on a wide desk raised on a circle platform.

"You wanted us Granger," Draco said as they entered.

"Hermione," she said as she smoothed out the scrolls. "You are in my home you know my true given name. I think you can call me Hermione, Draco."

"Hermione," he gave her a smile.

"I trust you all know Occlumency?" Hermione asked before Draco could say anything else.

"Better than the Dark Lord himself," Severus snorted.

"Surprising," Hermione said, but didn't look up from the scrolls. "You asked about my plans to change the Manor, Draco," Hermione said as she smoothed out another scroll.

"Yes," he answered with a raised eyebrow in silent question.

"Would you all mind if I ask for the use of your intelligence in my planning?" Hermione asked, finally looking up from Bellamont Manor's blue-prints.

"I do not mind," Lucius answered.

"Why would you want my help Gr-Hermione?" Draco corrected himself.

"Why would I not want your help Draco?" Hermione answered rhetorically, to which, of course, there was not a suitable answer.

"These are the your Manor blue-prints," Severus observed as he looked over the scroll he unrolled.

"That is the most recent blue-print," Hermione informed him. "My grandfather Henri drew that one up himself during the Vietnam war," she added softly. "His changes are done in green."

"What do you want to do Hermione?" Lucius asked. Hermione carefully eyed the two pureblooded wizards in the room.

"What do you know of the Holocaust?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Holocaust?" Draco asked. Lucius had the same questioning look in his eyes. Hermione sighed but Severus took over their short history lesson in the muggle world war while he circled the platform as if teaching one of his potions classes.

"During the early period of World War II my Great Grandfather and my Grandfather, John and Henri Bellamont, reconstructed North Tower...this tower," Hermione pulled out a blue paper written on in white ink. "This was North Tower, before," She pulled out another blue-print, "this is after the reconstruction." The wizards looked over the two blue-prints.

"There are secret rooms everywhere!" Severus exclaimed, not bothering to hide his surprise.

Hermione nodded and took the two steps off the platform but stopped at the bottom step grabbing the golden rail. The wizards looked on in confusion before Hermione stomped her foot into the cherry wood floor thrice. On the third time her foot hit the floor a part of the rail bent up. She pulled it up the rest of the way and a five by five foot piece of flooring slid open before her revealing steps leading down into a narrow corridor.

"Did you wonder why North Tower is so silent Lucius?" Hermione asked him. "My Great Grandmother Ruth Bellamont nee Walvou, was Jewish," Hermione said softly. "Her relatives in Germany started writing about all the small changes Hitler was making, praising them, praising him. They couldn't write otherwise, my grandparents knew this.

"My grandfathers were already reworking the Tower and incorporated small changes like foam, thicker wood-works. The walls of all fifty rooms were built with a layer of brick, then foam, then insulation, more foam, then another layer of bricks, and the outside layer is the Manor's stonework. Every wall ceiling and flooring was built this way.

"My Grandfathers advised Ruth start coding her letters. John and Henri created an 'underground railroad' for relatives and refugees. By the end of the war this whole tower was full of only a few relatives and the orphaned children they were able to bring with them," Hermione said softly. "Only once was the manor searched. No one was found."

"What are your plans for the Tower?" Lucius asked. Hermione gave the wizards a small smile.

"Since this is a magical war," she began softly, "the Manor does not need new additions, or any more hidden corridors or hidden rooms. I want to turn North Tower into something muggles call a panic room. I want to make a magical panic room, or Tower in this case."

"How so?" Severus was interested.

"Only my family has these plans on file," Hermione stated, indicating the blue-prints. "I want to make this whole tower unplottable from the rest of the Manor. I want to set up seperate wards but they also have to work with the main wards already set up over the Manor. The only access one will have to the tower is me, the secret keeper, and those I've entrusted with portkeys."

"Why this tower?" Draco asked. Hermione gave him a big smile.

"What is not drawn up on the blue-prints after the tower was finished was the tunnels."

"She even has tunnels," Draco muttered.

"Several," Hermione answered. "You will not find them in the blue-prints. If anyone were to get a hold of them they would not have that knowledge. It is passed down by ear to the oldest child of the family each generation."

"How many tunnels are there?" Lucius asked.

"Eleven that I know of," Hermione answered. "Two under this tower, both leading to a different part of London or small towns along the way. This is the only Tower with an escape route."

"How many tunnels in all?" Lucius asked.

"There are rumoured to be twenty-one in all," Hermione answered.

"This is not a Manor blue-print," Draco said, unrolling a white scroll. Hermione stifled a gasp.

"T-that is the blue-print for my family Mausoleum," she answered softly with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry," Draco said softly, rolling the scroll up again and placing it to the side.

"D-don't be," she choked. "I have additions to make to those prints too," she breathed out tightly through her constricted throat. "Five minutes," she breathed out before taking the newly revealed steps down into the Tower. Lucius made to follow but they closed behind her.

"There you all are," Louis said upon entering. "Where is Bunny? Cinnamon said she was with you," he addressed the group. Draco pointed down to the floor boards where the hidden steps were located.

"That tells us a lot Malfoy," Harry said dryly as he stepped out from behind Louis.

"She went to the rooms-"

"Do you know Occlumency?" Lucius asked Louis, interrupting his son.

"No," Louis answered.

"Pity," Severus muttered under his breath.

"She went down into the rooms of North Tower," Lucius said.

"She went where?!" He demanded. "She can't have. Not even Charles knew how to access those rooms!"

"I think she may have said something about an entrance on the first floor," Severus said vaguely. "Draco go help them search," he pushed his Godson, Louis, and Potter out the door onto the steps. Draco closed the door behind him just as the floor slid away again and Hermione's head gradually came into view with each step she took.

"Where did Draco go?" She asked.

"Distracting your Uncle and Potter," Severus answered dryly.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"About those wards," Lucius said, slightly irritated with how she became lighter at the mention of _Potter_.

"Oh, yes," she shook her head and pulled out a notepad from the top drawer of the desk. "What do you think of these wards?" The wizards looked over the muggle paper, their eyes becoming wider with each written word, incantation, and charm.

"You created these!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Only one or two. I created variations for the others," Hermione blushed. "Are they that horrible?"

"No!" Lucius and Severus exclaimed together. Hermione jumped.

"These are incredible," Lucius said, awed by the witch before him.

"I would have never thought of these variations Miss Granger," Severus said softly but honestly.

"Miss Bellamont," Lucius corrected him.

"Sorry, Miss Bellamont," the potions professor corrected himself.

"You have forgotten one thing Bunny," a new voice said. Hermione pulled out her wand looking for the owner of the unrecognisable voice.

"What has she forgotten sir?" Lucius asked, walking toward the portrait.

"G-grandfather?" Hermione stuttered out. "Not possible," she muttered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_A very short disclaimer:_

_I own nothing (^.^)_

* * *

"_You have forgotten one thing Bunny," a new voice said. Hermione pulled out her wand looking for the owner of the unrecognisable voice._

"_What has she forgotten sir?" Lucius asked, walking toward the portrait._

"_G-grandfather?" Hermione stuttered out. "Not possible," she muttered to herself._

* * *

"On the contrary my dear," the portrait smiled. "It is very possible."

'How?' She asked herself . "You are a wizard?" She asked. "How did my father not know?"

"I hid my magic from my family," John answered with a sad smile. "Ruth was very religious."

"You knew my father," Lucius said. "Abraxas."

"A vain man such as yourself," John smirked when Lucius bristled at his words. "But a very good businessman," he gave him a smile. "You are very much like your father in that regard Mister Malfoy."

"Thank you sir," Lucius said softly, his cheeks tinged a soft pink as he thought of his father. That horrid man.

"As I was saying," John continued. "Have you forgotten about the victims of this war?"

"No sir," Hermione answered. "I have a plan for them too, I've already set up the summer house as a safe house."

"Good girl," he smiled. "Now go down to that last step where you tap your foot," he instructed. "Tap your wand on the floor thrice." Hermione did as he said. A small piece of the wooden floor board popped up. She removed the board to reveal a small box filled with silver coins with her family crest of two roses tied together with a bow, imprinted on them.

"There are one hundred of our family coins," he said. "Use them wisely."

"Were you the only wizard in our family?" Hermione asked quickly.

"No," he smiled. "Our family is peculiar," he chuckled. "I learned from my Great Grandfather that a wizard has been born to our family every hundred years or so," he gave Hermione a bright smile. "The Bellamont wizards possessed a great amount of magic, but you, my dear great granddaughter, are the first Bellamont witch. You possess a greater amount of power than our ancestors. Those Malfoy babes you carry will be more powerful than Voldemort or Harry Potter."

Hermione and Lucius gaped at the portrait. "How do you know if I am pregnant? I took the contraception potion Professor Snape gave me," Hermione countered. John Bellamont laughed.

"You did not use a charm or potion the first night my forgetful child," he smirked at Hermione and spared a stern look for Lucius, making him blush. "I also had the gift of Seeing my dear girl. Sadly you did not inherit the gift but one of my great-great grandchildren will," he smiled. "Will you bring them around to see me?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Hermione tried not to yell her excitement. "Now that I know you are a wizard's portrait nothing will keep me or my children away," she gave him a bright smile. "Did you happen to know Uncle Louis is a wizard too?" She asked. John smirked.

"He will be your greatest asset," he said to Lucius. "Treat my family well."

"Always," he promised, taking Hermione into his arms.

"Severus," he addressed the potions master. "Reach in there," he pointed to the open floor board, "and pull out the green bag." Severus pulled out a dark green bag with the same two roses tied together with a bow stitched into the delicate material of the silk bag. He pulled out a phial, and raised a questioning eyebrow. "That potion does not need to be fresh but becomes more potent with age," John said. "You need to keep this with you at _all_ times," he emphasised. "Keep fresh bezoar and at least two bottles of blood replenishing potion in the bag also. Don't worry, all that will fit," he gave him a smirk worthy of Slytherin house. "Bunny dear," he turned to his great granddaughter. "You get to work on those coins while I have a word with your dark wizards."

"Yes sir," Hermione said, taking the box out of the study with her. "I will see you two at lunch."

"You will be late of course," John chuckled when she left.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"Hermione!" She looked up from her box of coins to see her best friend approaching her at a fast pace.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up from her seat and launched herself into his arms.

"What no 'Draco!'" The blond joked. Hermione threw herself into the blond's arms taking him off guard. He hesitated but finally gave her a hug. Harry stood there amused at the scene.

"I hope you two behaved," she said to the both of them. They glared at each other before looking away. "Oh you two," she growled at them.

"Can you believe that Chudley Cannons seeker couldn't pull off that wrinkly paint?" She asked, referring to their latest game.

"Wronski feint," Harry and Draco corrected together.

Draco snorted, "If you thought that move was bad, I had a laugh at their Parkin's Pincer." He laughed at the memory. Harry gaped, he'd never seen the wizard smile in all his years at Hogwarts. Then he laughed.

"They completely missed their opposing chaser," he laughed. "That was hilarious," he made an imitation sound with his voice and hands that had the blond laughing along with him as they walked into the indoor garden.

"Wow Hermione! This was not on our tour," Draco walked around the gardens impressed. "What is the name of this flower?"

"Those are Gladiolas," she reached over and cut the stem. "We had some planted in every colour."

"These are all muggle plants," Draco observed. "They are beautiful."

"Pick some if you want," Hermione gave permission. "Hello Cinnamon. How are you enjoying the garden?"

"Cinnamon loves tendings to garden!" The elf exclaimed happily. "Thank yous mistress for letting Cinnamon take care of plants!" She bowed, her nose brushing the stone pathway.

"You do not have to bow Cinnamon," Hermione said softly. The elf started trembling at her words. "I would enjoy one of your smiles more than a bow," she said just as soft.

The elf looked up at her with teary eyes, "Thank yous mistress! I's be setting up lunch over there like yous said to."

"Thank you so much Cinnamon. Can you let Professor Snape and Lucius know where we are?" Hermione gave her shoulder a soft squeeze before leading the two boys to their lunch.

"How has she been taking the news?" Harry whispered to Draco.

"She locked herself in North Tower last night," Draco whispered. "Ayame told us she does that when there are thunderstorms."

"She locks herself in her closet when she's at Hogwarts," Harry said softly. Draco looked at him with amused eyes then became serious.

"Louis told us why she locks herself away," he said conversationally.

Harry looked surprised, "She has never told us why she does it." Draco looked at him.

"He said she was kidnapped when she was two. They locked her in the boot. Scott's yard caught up with them and there was a chase. The car flipped. Hermione ended up in a ditch out of the boot. It took them an hour to find her in the rain," he told him quietly. "What's Scott's yard?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

Harry chuckled, "I think you mean Scotland Yard. They are muggle authorities. Like Aurors, but muggles call them police."

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione whispered dramatically.

"Quidditch," Draco whispered back. They all laughed.

"If you will excuse me," Hermione said before sitting. "I'll be back in a few, I should wash up after touching all the plants." Hermione walked calmly out of the indoor gardens, but ran through the corridors and staircases into the library.

She slid the wall back and entered the room where she kept the magical books and slid the wall closed behind her. After pulling down a few books and replacing them she finally found what she was looking for. Untucking her cream blouse from her beige trousers. She waved her wand over her stomach. A few seconds later there was a blue glow.

"It is different...seeing with your own eyes." Hermione looked up at Lucius soft spoken voice. He strode across the room and took Hermione in his arms. "Ma chère," he whispered, "je ne suis jamais vous laisser aller." He sweeped her into a bruising kiss, taking both their breaths away. (_My dear, I am never letting you go_)

Hermione caught her breath before answering, "Watashi wa anata ni watashi no shinrai o irete imasu."

Lucius kissed her again, "You have said those words to me before at Grimmauld Place. What do they mean?"

She looked up at him with her honest eyes, "I am putting my trust in you." The blond held her tighter, leaving soft kisses all over her face.

"Even then," he whispered between each kiss. "You have no idea how much that means to me...how much you have come to mean to me in just a few short days." Hermione kissed him with all her heart in it bringing tears to his eyes. "I have fallen for you," he whispered. "I am falling hopelessly in love for you."

"I think I fell for you when you sang for me," Hermione admitted softly and chuckled. "I should have realised, even in my feverish delusions, that you were not Aya. No one can be that cheerful without a few pepper-up potions." They both laughed as they held each other. "What did my great grandfather tell you and Professor Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Your great grandfather was a fellow Slytherin," Lucius smirked.

"Seriously?!" Lucius gave her a nod in confirmation.

"The sorting hat told me I would find some roots in Slytherin, that I am very cunning, but Ravenclaw would suit my love for books. It could not decide."

"How did you end up in Gryffindor?" Lucius asked curiously.

"We debated between houses. Though they would both suit me, I suggested Hufflepuff-"

Lucius scoffed, earning a soft slap to his chest from Hermione.

"It agreed I was loyal enough for a Hufflepuff but I was more brave to stand up for my loyalties. It then yelled, 'GRYFFINDOR', and I was sorted," Hermione chuckled. "We should get back to the others," she said softly. Lucius held her tighter then released her with a sigh and a soft lingering kiss to her lips.

"Hermione," he held her arms. "I am going to ask you to marry me," he said softly, "but I am going to ask for Mister Potter and Mister Glendale's permissions first." Hermione raised herself to her the tips of her toes to give him a small kiss.

"Do you want me to be there when you ask?" She asked worriedly. Lucius gave her a small smile.

"I will use some of your Gryffindor bravery and ask them alone. Thank you for offering," he whispered while brushing the tip of his nose along the length of her cheek and leaving a kiss next to her lips.

"Oh my God," Hermione said abruptly, horror written across her red face.

"What?!" Lucius asked, his wand suddenly in his hand. Hermione started hyperventilating.

"Tower-Portrait-S-sex," she stuttered, her face becoming more red by the second. Lucius laughed heartily. Hermione watched in amazement as he became more beautiful with that wonderfully blissful emotion.

"He said he gave us our privacy," He kissed her yet again. "I just cannot have enough of you," he whispered, holding back a groan. Hermione looked down at his small distress.

"North Tower, tonight at midnight," she said softly as they made their way into the indoor garden. "I will show you the rooms under the study. We can be as loud as we want," she gave him a look. He smiled widely.

"That is creepy," Harry said out loud with a fake shudder. "You are the second Malfoy I see smile today because of Hermione," Harry said to Lucius. "What is her secret?"

"She truly cares for us," Draco answered.

"She put her trust in us when no one else has," Lucius spoke up looking tenderly at Hermione. Which was not lost on Harry or Louis.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Lucius paced the study in the North Tower as he waited for Hermione's best friend and Uncle to meet with him.

"Stop worrying," Hermione's great grandfather admonished him. "There will be no wands drawn, just words thrown around," he reassured the blond. Lucius gave the portrait a thankful glance.

"Mister Malfoy," Louis greeted as he entered.

"Mister Glendale," Lucius greeted back.

"Mister Glendale," Harry greeted as he entered. "Mister Malfoy." Everyone shifted in uncomfortable silence. "Maybe we should all sit?" Harry suggested. Lucius took an armchair and immediately regretted his choice as Harry and Louise took the chaise across from him. "You asked to talk with us?" Harry began again. Lucius cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yes," he began, "Hermione," he closed his eyes at her name and took a deep breath as he saw her face in his mind. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"Is something wrong with Bunny?!" Louis demanded.

"No. Yes," Lucius said. "Not anything as horrible as you might be thinking," he quickly reassured the two guardians. "Hermione and I have fallen for each other," he said softly. Harry looked at the elder Malfoy in horror.

"I thought you it wasn't horrible!" He tried not to shout.

"What is horrible about Hermione and myself falling for the other, Mister Potter?" Lucius asked, already knowing the answer.

"You're a Death Eater!" Harry finally yelled.

"Former Death Eater," Lucius corrected.

"You're married to Narcissa Malfoy!" Harry yelled at the calm blond.

"You are married!" Louis hissed. Lucius's face turned dark and cold.

"Do not _ever_ mention that dastardly woman's name in my presence again Mister Potter," he hissed, each word from his lips dripping with ice. Harry and Louis shivered at his sudden change. "That _thing_ threw away _my son_. She is the sole reason he received the dark mark after I did everything in my power to convince the Dark Lord otherwise," Lucius's eyes became ice as he talked about his ex-wife. "She is the sole reason _my_ Manor, _my_ ancestral home is crawling with Death Eaters. Then she had the divorce papers thrown in my cell and I happily signed hoping to finally get that pureblooded owl dung out of my home only to find out she threw _my son_ away too!

"I have finally found the happiness I have been searching for for so long. Someone has finally showed me the love I have craved to know, and I have found that in Hermione," he softened before the two wizards eyes. They visibly relaxed and were amazed at the sudden change in this man. "I plan on asking Hermione to marry me," he said.

"WHAT?!" Louis and Harry rose from their seats.

"You can't be serious," Harry said incredulously.

"He is very serious young man," the voice deep baritone came from the portrait above the fireplace.

"You," Louis pointed to John Bellamont's portrait, "you spoke."

"No shit Sherlock," John said sarcastically. Harry stifled a laugh. "I was under the impression you are a wizard."

"_I_ was under the impression you were a muggle," Louis bit back, then laughed. "This is a dream, I'm dreaming," he laughed.

John laughed along with him then smirked at the barrister, "This is not a dream, you are most certainly not dreaming."

"What is a Sherlock?" A confused Lucius asked. Harry and John laughed.

"He is a fictional detective created by a muggle named Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," Harry answered. "He is supposed to be the best detective and is sought by everyone for his services." Lucius absorbed that piece of information and chuckled. John winked at the wizards.

"I have already given Lucius Malfoy my permission to marry my great granddaughter," John said bringing the subject back to the reason the three wizards gathered in front of his portrait. "My great-great grandchildren are so beautiful," the man sighed.

"Wait," Harry rubbed his forehead, "so whether we agree or not, she's marrying _him_?!" Harry pointed at the long-haired wizard and ignored the portrait's comment about grandchildren.

"Yes," John eyed the dark haired youth sternly. "Whether you agree or not Lucius Malfoy will be my Great Grandson-in-law."

"Back up a bit here," Louis held up a hand to the portrait. "I feel like I am missing something here. What do you mean your great-great grandchildren are so beautiful?"

"I speak of what I have Seen Louis," John said gently.

"What you have Seen," Louis said flatly. "What does that mean?"

"That means your oldest son is destined to marry Lucius and Hermione's oldest daughter," John answered. "Just as Lucius and my great granddaughter are destined for each other."

"I have a daughter," Lucius whispered to himself, smiling.

"You have the Sight," Louis said in awe.

"Had," the portrait said sadly. "You will meet your wife soon Louis," he said softly.

"You said Hermione has shown you the love you have always wanted to know," Harry said turning to Lucius, "but do you love her? Do you reciprocate the love she shows you?" Lucius gave him a light nod.

"I do love her," he admitted, allowing his emotions to be read by the wizards in the study. "I will spend the rest of my life endeavouring to show her just how much I love her...how much she has come to mean to me," he said softly. Harry held out his hand in offering to the blond dark wizard.

"If you hurt her..." he tightened his grip on the blond.

"I will hurt myself before ever considering hurting Hermione," Lucius said seriously. "I will then offer myself to you for punishment."

"You will save some for me," Louis said to Harry while he shook Lucius's hand. "Treat my niece like the princess she deserves to be," he said to Lucius.

"Always," he replied.

"When are you going to ask her?" Harry asked.

"Soon," Lucius gave him a smile.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"I will see you two soon?" Hermione asked as her Uncle and best friend prepared to leave. "You should stay for lunch."

"Mrs. Weasley is already expecting me back. I am only supposed to be gone for a night, but I will drop by soon," Harry replied, giving his sister and best friend a lingering hug goodbye.

"Are you still upset about me making you sign my agreement?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry laughed, "Not at all love. I will stop by soon, I promise." Hermione gave him a kiss on his cheek goodbye. Harry smiled to himself at the elder Malfoy's jealous glares in his direction. He gave her a small kiss back and smirked at the man. "Goodbye Mister Malfoy take care of my sister," he spoke sternly.

"I will be seeing you soon Uncle Louis?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sooner than we both would like," he gave her a sad smile and a kiss to her cheek in goodbye. "Watch out for my niece Mister Malfoy."

"His sister?" Lucius asked Hermione after the front doors of the Manor closed.

"Harry and Ayame are the brothers I never had," she answered with a sad smile as they walked to the family drawing room to read in silence.

"Hermione there is an odd sound echoing in the drawing room," Draco frowned, striding up to her and his father.

"What kind of odd sound?" Lucius asked.

"It sounds like an animal in pain, but there is not an animal anywhere in the Manor that I know of," Draco answered. Hermione paled and ran into the drawing room. The two blonds looked at each other quizzically and ran after her.

"Ayame!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes Miss 'Mione?" He called back as he danced down the corridor. Hermione stopped suddenly and gave out a sigh of relief. The two blonds' shoes slid across the carpet as they abruptly stopped to avoid barrelling into the small witch.

"Sorry," Hermione gave them an embarrassed smile and a blush as Ayame walked past them in the opposite direction.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Lucius bent his head and pecked her lips.

Draco openly gaped at his father and classmate and demanded, "What was that?!" Lucius smirked at his son. "Well _mother_," Draco smirked, recovering fast as Hermione bristled at his choice in addressing her. "About that noise..."

"Ah, yes," Hermione continued walking to the drawing room.

"Thank goodness you are here," Severus rose from his seat. "Where is that raucous coming from?!" He demanded to know. Hermione ran to the far side of the room and kneeled next to a golden frame in the wall.

"That is not an animal," she announced to the wizards.

"Then pray tell what is it?!" Severus demanded again.

"That is a baby's cry," Lucius answered. Severus and Draco looked at the older blond with bewildered expressions.

"Why is there a baby in the wall?" Draco asked. Hermione suddenly stood straight and ran out of the drawing room.

"Hermione?" Lucius questioned as he ran after her yet again, followed by his son and friend.

"That was a vent," Hermione raised her voice as she ran. "The baby is not in the wall Draco. There is a chamber at the top of West Tower. The vent there must be open allowing the sounds within that room to echo down to the drawing room," she breathed out as she ran. Lucius grabbed her, stopping her from running.

"Why are you running into what could be a dangerous situation?!" He demanded.

"Because the only person who has access to that room besides myself is my cousin Marley!" She wrenched her arm from his grip and continued her run towards West Tower.

* * *

_I really hope I am still alive after I post the next chapter later this week. That's the chapter where I use the song Once Upon Another Time by Sara Bareilles...go on, give it a listen (^.^)_

_I'm a little late in posting this chapter today, I'm not even sure I edited this chapter correctly so I ask for everyone's forgiveness! The pain killers make so so drowsy when I do take them. Unfortunately today has been a horrible day and I had to take them, which I hate doing so much. (I believe in natural healing...my family calls me masochistic, I call it playing it safe so as not to become addicted :p)_


	11. Chapter 11

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Oh my! I don't haven't any rights to Harry Potter (~.-) I don't own Fruits basket so Ayame isn't my character :( and I don't own the song Once Upon Another Time...Sara Bareilles does as far as I know..._

_Sorry, this chapter is a little short :( I ask that you not think of ways to kill me after this chapter..Please?_

* * *

"_Why are you running into what could be a dangerous situation?!" He demanded._

"_Because the only person who has access to that room besides myself is my cousin Marley!" She wrenched her arm from his grip and continued her run towards West Tower._

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" Severus asked somewhere behind her.

"Ninety-eight percent sure," Hermione answered between breaths.

"So there is a two percent chance we are running straight into a trap?!" Severus demanded to know. Hermione stopped to look at the wizards.

"Either you follow or you don't," she answered tersely before running straight ahead into a dead end corridor.

"Hermione the-" she ran straight into the wall with her shoulder but the wall flipped around and she ended up on the other side with Lucius following close behind her, "wall," Draco finished lamely as he and Severus stopped before the wall. They both tried pushing the wall but it would not budge.

"I take it this means we take it at a run," Severus said, flinching at the thought of running into a solid wall. They both backed up and ran straight at the wall ending up on the other side.

"-thinking! You scared the life out of me witch!" Lucius raised his voice at the end.

"The only way to cross that barrier is at a run," Hermione raised her head up meeting Lucius glare for glare while rubbing her sore shoulder. "If you don't like it take it up with John Bellamont's portrait!" She raised her voice and continued walking at a fast pace up stairs through twisting corridors. "Up there," Hermione pointed to a ladder leading up to a small door in the ceiling.

"We won't fit," Severus observed.

"_You_ will not fit but I will," Hermione countered.

"Draco will fit," Lucius observed as he eyed the small trapdoor. "It will be a tight fit but he can make-what are you doing?!" Lucius lifted Hermione off the ladder by her waist before she climbed any higher.

"I have to go up there!" Hermione kicked empty air in front of her in an attempt to get Lucius to unhand her. "Let. Me. Go!" She said with each kick.

"I think not _Mother_," Draco smirked as he began ascending the ladder.

"Ferret," Hermione muttered, but Draco laughed. "Wait!" She called when he was half way up. "You need the password," she called up to him. Draco muttered to himself on his way down.

"Can I not just use my wand?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

"You can if you want to be shot at," Hermione answered.

"Shot at?" Draco asked just as Severus said-

"If that is your cousin up there, what makes you think she is armed?"

Hermione smirked at the wizards, "That chamber above us is the Bellamont armoury." The wizards gaped at Hermione. "When you get up there knock three times, pause half a second, knock three more times, pause another half second, knock five times," she explained with low claps of her hands.

Severus smirked, "William Tell Overture?"

"Rossini is a favourite," Hermione answered to the bewilderment of the blond wizards. "The person up there should knock back a repeat of the knocks but finish with eight knocks instead of five," she demonstrated again with claps. "You should then answer with 'Mars, Mars how art thou Mars?'" The wizards lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"She should answer with, 'Bugs, you silly wabbit!'" Severus laughed but Hermione continued, "'Who goes there? Silly Bunny...' you are to answer 'T'is three friends and myself'. She should open the door after that but enter cautiously, she does not know you."

Draco nodded and ascended the ladder again to put Hermione's instructions into action. He knocked the beginning but received no answer after a minute.

"_Accio Draco_!" Hermione yelled. Draco flew off the ladder to Hermione just as a small window in the trap door opened and a loud bang echoed throughout the narrow corridor. Hermione and Draco ended up against Lucius and the wall. "Run!" Hermione ordered. She steadied herself and Draco then took off running back down the stairs and corridors as shots rang off behind them.

"Severus, Lucius, Draco, Hermione, Bellamont Manor please keep us safe, as we run through your corridors making haste," Hermione chanted, a white light shot out of her wand just as they ran through the wall again. Some thuds were heard on the other side when a couple of bodies ran into the solid wall that did not flip. "North Tower!" Hermione ordered them again leading the way as the persons on the other side started beating down on the wood.

"How long will it take them to beat down that wall?" Lucius asked as they ran.

"Long enough for us to make it to North Tower safely if we keep running," Hermione answered as they ran down then up steps through twisting corridors. "Rhyme, rhyme I can't think of a rhyme!" Hermione said as they opened the white door leading up the steps into North Tower.

"Bellamont Manor, lock up North Tower, from enemies who wish us harm!" Lucius shouted as the white door slammed shut behind them and morphed itself into a wall.

"They have Marley and Michael," Hermione's great grandfather spoke up. "It was not meant to be a trap. That portkey you gave Marley took her, Michael, and two muggle thieves into the armoury when she tried to bring herself and her brother to safety," He informed the group.

"Muggles!" Lucius spat. Draco took Hermione into a hug.

"What would have happened if they had shot me?" He asked quietly. Hermione clung to him and cried.

"Send a patronus to Messrs Potter, Dumbledore, and Glendale, Severus," John ordered him softly as he looked at Hermione and Draco. "Lucius, on the book shelf next on the left to me there are books on muggle weapons. Draco, please take Bunny down into the Tower and stay with her," John gave them orders. Draco followed Hermione's actions to open the floor to the steps leading down into North Tower. "Ayame!" Hermione shouted running back up the steps.

"Cinnamon!" Lucius called. The elf appeared before the blond wizard trembling with her nose brushing the floor. "Cinnamon please bring Ayame to this tower right away," Lucius ordered. Hermione hit her forehead with her palm.

"She can bring us Marley and Michael can't she," Hermione stated more than asked. Lucius and Severus raised and eyebrow and looked at each other. Cinnamon popped back in with a pale Ayame.

"What was that?" He asked as he sat in an arm chair holding his stomach, groaning dramatically. Severus handed him a calming draught with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"Thank you Cinnamon," Hermione took the trembling elf into her arms. The surprised elf stood glued to the floor in surprise.

"Cinnamon," Lucius said. "Do you know where the armoury is?" The elf nodded. "Good elf," he smiled. "There is a girl and boy in there."

"Infant," Hermione corrected. "Marley is my age," she said to the elf, "and Michael is just two months along."

"Two months!" Lucius exclaimed. "Cinnamon please bring them here safely! Do all you can to avoid confrontation those two muggle thieves," he ordered.

"Draco take Hermione down into the Tower," John ordered softly. "Ayame go with them and rest." The white-haired man nodded and calmly followed, the floor closing behind the trio.

"Severus," John addressed the dark-haired wizard. "Cinnamon is going to come back injured in a few moments, there is a muggle first aid kit behind the book _Incisions, Cuts, and Tears_. Lucius refrain from calling a Healer elf, Marley will be frightened enough and Michael is still yelling his lungs out. Take her down to Hermione to calm her while Severus calls for a Hogwarts elf," he ordered them just as a bleeding elf popped into the room and a frightened girl held onto a baby.

"What was that?!" She yelled, backing away from the two dark wizards while holding tighter to her bundle wrapped in blue blankets.

"Everything is going to be okay now," Lucius said softly. "You are safe with us, I promise," he spoke over the yelling child.

"Who are you?!" She yelled, backing into a shelf with the crying infant.

"We are friends of your cousin Hermione," Lucius answered. "She taught us the code to get into the armoury when you were in there would you like me to do it for you?" He asked hoping to gain her trust and make sure this really was her cousin before taking her down to Hermione. John rolled his eyes but allowed them to continue.

"Yes!" Marley said, her voice still high but not shouting this time. Lucius repeated what Hermione taught Draco for Marley. The girl calmed and fell to the floor in relief.

"Will you allow me to take your brother? You must be very tired holding him all this time," Lucius kindly offered. "Then I can take you down to Hermione." Marley nodded, allowing Lucius to take Michael to calm him and the infant gradually became quiet. Lucius held out his hand to help Marley up and led her down the stairs to Hermione.

"Mars!" Hermione called, launching herself at her cousin and hugging her tightly.

"Bunny," Marley let out big sobs while clinging to her cousin tightly, both fell to the floor crying together.

"I feel like all I am doing these days is crying," Hermione sobbed. "What happened Marley?"

"I used that gold chain necklace you said would keep me safe," Marley cried.

"What about Uncle George and Aunt Charlotte?" Hermione asked after her father's brother and sister-in-law. Marley cried harder letting out bigger sobs.

"Th-there w-was blood everywhere!" She cried out. "Mom and d-dads." She breathed harshly trying to catch her breath between crying. "They'ree goneee!" She sobbed trying to catch her breath through her restricted throat.

"No," Hermione shook her head holding her cousin tighter. "No no no no no!" She yelled sobbing out as loud as her cousin and holding her tighter. Lucius held Hermione from behind as she cried, wishing he could take her pain away. The three men valiantly held back their own tears as they watch the cousins cry.

"Draco," Lucius said softly to his son. "If you will take Michael into the next room and call on Boots. She will know what to do for him." Draco nodded and left wiping his watering eyes when he left. Ayame slowly backed out of the room wishing he could comfort Hermione, who was like a little sister to him.

"Why do I never see you hold Hermione when she is in need of comfort?" Draco asked Ayame from the threshold of the next room he passed.

"Sore wa kinshi sa rete imasu," he answered sadly and kept on walking as Draco watched him walk away. (_It is forbidden_)

Hermione started humming in a hoarse voice as Lucius held her and she held her cousin...

_Once upon another time_

_Somebody's hands who felt like mine_

_Turned the key and took a drive_

_Was free_

She started gently rocking her cousin from side to side in her arms as she sang and hummed softly to herself and cousin as she calmed in her arms...

_Hmm hmm hmmmm hmm hmm hmmm..._

_No enemies to call my own_

_No porch light on to pull me home_

_And where I was is beautiful_

_Because I was free_

Ayame heard Hermione's voice and started humming while she sang and sang where she hummed as he entered the room, watching Hermione, wishing he could comfort her just once...

_Once upon another time_

_Before I knew which life was mine_

_Before I left the child behind me_

_I saw myself in summer nights_

_And stars lit up like candle light_

_I make my wish but mostly I believed..._

_Hmm hmm hmmmm hmm hmm hmmmm..._

Draco closed his eyes as he remembered the first time his father bought him a toy broom and taught him how to ride. He remembered the first time Lucius took him for a ride on a grown up broom. He felt free as the wind blew in his face and through his hair, yet safe as his father's arms guided the broom in the air. Then they landed and his mother reprimanded the both of them for not being 'proper'. He smiled sadly to himself thinking of what could have been...

_Once upon another time_

_Decided nothing good in dying_

_So I would just keep on driving_

_Because I was free_

_Hmm hmm hmmmm hmm hmm hmmmm..._

Hermione gave her cousin a soft kiss on the top of her head and she made herself comfortable on the floor with her sleeping cousin. She reached for Lucius hand, giving it a soft squeeze, and laying a kiss on his thumb before she fell asleep.

"She is a strong witch," Severus said softly as he watched her settle down with her cousin and Lucius. He silently cast cushioning charms for the trio as they fell into Morpheus's arms. "You might want to take a short nap," he said to Draco and Ayame.

"What would have happened if I was shot?" Draco asked. Severus gave his shoulder a soft squeeze then took his Godson in his arms in a rare show of affection.

"There is not a way to put this mildly," Severus whispered softly to his Godson. "Remember that peach you dropped off the Astronomy tower?"

Draco nodded, "It splattered on the ground," he answered quietly.

"That is what would have happened to your head," Severus answered after a few seconds and hugged his Godson tighter before releasing him. "Take a nap," he ordered softly and watched as his Godson took the bed in his father and Hermione's room.

A white stag silently galloped towards Severus, "Professor Dumbledore and Louis have taken care of the threat," Harry's voice spoke from the stag. "We would like to see Hermione." The stag galloped in a circle before dissolving in white corporeal smoke. Severus sent off another patronus before finding a room of his own to nap in.

* * *

_Someone pointed out to me that I was missing something..._

_I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and like this story. I would also like to thank those that choose to review...those reviews encourage me to keep posting. In reality I am really really shy and it takes a lot, and is taking a lot of courage, to post these chapters and the other stories I write and have already written. Thank You Very Much to those who read and those who review...you are my encouragement to continue..._


	12. Chapter 12

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Louis, Marley, and Michael were made up by Lucius and Hermione. Everyone else I do not own (;_;)_

_I ask that everyone __**Please heed the M warning! **__Hermione gets a little too angry in this chapter and her tongue loosens quite a bit...She means no offence, really, and asks for your forgiveness before hand in case anyone should be offended by her words._

* * *

_A white stag silently galloped towards Severus, "Professor Dumbledore and Louis have taken care of the threat," Harry's voice spoke from the stag. "We would like to see Hermione." The stag galloped in a circle before dissolving in white corporeal smoke. Severus sent off another patronus before finding a room of his own to nap in._

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry abruptly took Hermione into his arms.

"Omph," was the sound Hermione made as he launched himself at her. "I guess I know what it feels like now when I do that to you," she laughed.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Harry asked, checking her over for injuries. Lucius gave Harry a look with a raised eyebrow. Harry blushed.

"I'm fine Harry," Hermione answered. "You should really be asking Draco," she whispered. "He could have died Harry." Harry looked a little surprised but turned to his classmate who was becoming something of a friend to him.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted quietly. "Are you okay?" He asked, a little unsure of himself.

"Don't force yourself Potter," Draco answered, not meeting his classmate's concerned looks. Harry placed a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" He asked again, but with a little more firmness. Draco nodded. "Do you still have that broom your father bought you 'Mione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, "It is in the gardening shed. I'll show you my way out," she offered. "I have to go out that way anyway."

"Did you bring your broom Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but what are we going to do?" Draco asked.

"Have you ever played with a birdie?" Harry smirked.

"Birdie?" Draco looked confused. How did one play with a bird on a broom?

"You have a net 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"In the gym," Hermione answered.

"We'll levitate the net outside and Draco and me will have to keep the birdie in the air on our brooms," Harry smiled at the two.

"That sounds like a great idea Harry," Hermione smiled approvingly. "What do you think Draco?"

"I'm all for it," he gave them a small smile and wondered how many birds they would have to catch with the net to win the game.

"I will meet you both outside then," Hermione said, leaving the boys behind in the entry hall. "Rackets are in the gym closet," she called to them.

"Would you like company?" Lucius asked. Hermione stopped and raised her head to peck his lips.

"How much do you know about using extension charms on buildings?" She asked curiously.

"I know quite a bit," Lucius answered, puffing his chest out with pride. Hermione chuckled to herself than sobered.

"We never had time to build an extension for the mausoleum," she said softly. "I thought an extension charm would be a temporary fix until..." she choked. Lucius held Hermione tightly to his chest.

"I think that is a great idea poppet," he whispered.

"We got the rackets, birdie, and net," Harry called out as Hermione and Lucius approached them.

"Great!" Hermione smiled. "The shed is this way," she led them around the Manor towards a large two floor shed and handed Harry and Draco a key. "If it gets too late you can put all the equipment in the gardening shed for tonight, but remember to lock up." The boys nodded and ran off as they began making up their own rules for the game. Hermione smiled softly before leading Lucius down a path that led into the woods behind her Manor.

"Where are we going?" Lucius asked.

"We have about a six minute walk down this path," Hermione answered softly. Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist and closed his eyes breathing in her scent mixed with the snow and wood.

"Your home is so peaceful," he said quietly. "It is almost as if I were yell the glass would shatter and all this would be but a dream." Hermione pointed up to the tree tops.

"I dare you to yell," she gave him a small smirk.

Lucius chuckled, "And end up with my tongue stuck to a pole? I think not." Hermione looked away in shame. Lucius leaned over catching her lips with his. "My dear witch," he said softly. Hermione took a breath to make up for her lack of air then pointed out in the distance at a large white limestone building.

"Bellamont Mausoleum," she said softly as she opened a tall steel white gate leading into a cemetery.

"Why do you not bury your parents?" Lucius asked, looking around at the graves. Hermione gave him a sad look with pained eyes. "All these graves are Bellamont children who died under the age of ten," she explained with a soft voice. "Most are empty save for the headstone adorning ground. Those empty graves represent miscarriages in the family," she said quietly with tears. Lucius held her tighter to his side as they passed through the headstones.

"This might be foolish of me to ask," he paused. "Why does your family have grave sites for children who do not have a physical body?" Some tears escaped Hermione's eyes.

"It helped the Bellamont women move on," she answered quietly. "So my great grandmothers buried an empty box. Sometimes they filled the boxes with clothes or trinkets they had already bought for the baby." Lucius kissed her again before opening the doors to the mausoleum.

"Hello Grandfather Nicholas," Hermione said softly, stopping before the first stone crypt. "I brought you a small gift from Lucius and myself. It is rumoured in recent generations that you loved white roses. I brought you a few of them," she pulled out fresh white roses from the indoor garden.

"I really do hope they are to your liking. I have placed an everlasting charm on them for you. Please enjoy your rest," she gave a polite bow to his crypt and pulled Lucius forward. "Before you ask that is not a muggle custom, but a family custom...paying our respects to our first ancestor," she gave him a small smile.

"Your first ancestor goes back to the mid sixteen hundreds?" Lucius asked.

"He is the first because we can locate his grave," Hermione answered quietly. "The Bellamont family tree in the library dates back to one hundred B.C.," she stopped at the end of the mausoleum.

"B.C.?" He looked confused.

"Before the birth of Christ, according to the Christian calendar," Hermione answered, pulling out her wand.

"You are finally here!" A new voice exclaimed happily. Hermione squeaked when she turned around and saw the ghost. "Never seen a ghost?" He smirked.

"P-pardon me for being rude," she held her hand against her chest and pointed, "but who are you?"

"Blue violets," the ghost answered.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I like Blue violets not white roses," the ghost smiled then frowned. "My son started that rumour because I would not trade a fur for him," he rolled his eyes.

"Nicholas Bellamont," Hermione broke into a smile. "Why is your spirit in the mausoleum and not the Manor?"

"Hello Bunny," a familiar voice spoke up.

"Grandfather John! You're a ghost too!" Hermione exclaimed. He gave his great granddaughter a sad smile.

"We have been waiting for you Bunny," he said quietly.

"Why?" Lucius asked.

"Hermione is the last Bellamont," Nicholas answered.

"Future generations of witches and wizards will now fill the Manor and we do not have to hide here any more," another new voice spoke.

"Hello," Hermione politely greeted. "Which Grandfather might you be?"

The ghost laughed, "I am not one of your many times great grandfathers but a great Uncle. I am Frederick," he greeted.

"Are there more of our ancestors?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Just us," Nicholas answered with a laugh.

"And a Malfoy," John said.

"A Malfoy ghost?" Lucius asked. "Here?"

"Yes dear Grandson," another ghost answered.

"Lucius Malfoy I!" Lucius exclaimed.

"T'is I," he bowed.

"How did you end up among Bellamont ghosts, if you don't mind me asking?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all my dear child," he smiled. "Your ancestor, one of the many Henri's, is currently filling my plot on Malfoy grounds."

"Oh my," Hermione breathed and looked at Lucius, silently asking how that happened.

"An unfortunate mix up," Lucius I said, "but I ask your permission, and that of my Grandson, to stay here. I do not know your ancestor's wishes as he is not a ghost and has chosen to move on." Hermione gave Lucius a smile.

"Who are we to not take your wishes into consideration?" Lucius asked his ancestor.

"Do you know where your crypt is?" Hermione asked. "So that we may change the engravings."

"Thank you my dear children," the ghost bowed in appreciation and showed them the way as they conversed with the others.

"I do hope to see you in the Manor soon," Hermione said to her ancestors. "Even you Mister Malfoy."

"Lucius, Miss Bellamont," the ghost gave her a respectful bow of his head. "I would be happy to join you all in the Manor."

"Lucius," Hermione smiled up at him. "You may call me Hermione if you wish."

"May I call you Bunny?" The ghost discreetly smirked at his many times great grandson. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the ghost.

Hermione laughed, "You may."

Hermione gave Lucius lingering kiss after he closed the gates to Bellamont Cemetery. "You may call me Bunny too, if you wish," Hermione said softly. "But I wonder what pet name you would come up with for me _mon serpent sournois_," she whispered the last three words brushing her lips against his ear.

Lucius groaned pulling Hermione into his arms and pushing his arousal into her stomach, earning a soft mewl from her. "What you do to me _ma petite lionne_," he growled softly in her ear and traced the edges with the tip of his tongue.

"North Tower," Hermione whispered as Lucius brushed his lips across her cheek and paused at her lips, touching, but not quite touching. "At midnight," she whispered as Lucius pulled her into a bruising kiss and entered her mouth when she gasped.

"Mine!" He growled against her swollen lips.

"Yours," she agreed, kissing him softly, then sucked softly on his lower lip, and entered his mouth with her tongue. "But your are mine also," her whisper was barely audible to his ears.

"Also yours," he agreed softly.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione sat in the armchair turning redder with every word that passed through her Uncle Louis's lips. The study was filled with a tense silence as the wizards watched her for the reaction that was definitely to come.

"Ma Lionne-" Lucius started in a soft voice but was abruptly cut off.

"HOW DARE SHE THAT STUPID WANNA BE HIGH SOCIETY-" Hermione paused turning redder.

"Please don't let it be a curse word," Harry muttered quietly. Draco and Lucius gave him a confused glance before Hermione's screech turned their attention back to her.

"BITCH!" Hermione screeched.

"This is bad," Harry tensed, "very bad."

"Why?" Lucius asked, letting his irritation show through at his lack of knowledge.

"You are about to witness Hermione gone wild," Harry clearly looked worried.

"Awesome," Draco smirked.

"Not awesome!" Harry snapped at the blond. "If you know what is good for you stay out of her way right now," he added.

"Bunny-" Louis started.

"DON'T BUNNY ME _LOUIS_! SEND OUT THE CONFIRMATIONS THERE IS STILL TIME," she screamed, ordering him.

"You mother already sent those out," Louis said quickly and flinched.

"THEN CALL EVERYONE AND RECONFIRM!" she yelled. "EXCEPT THAT FUCKING BITCH!"

"That's three times she's cursed," Harry whispered worriedly as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"What does that mean?" Lucius asked in frustration.

"This is worse than Hermione gone wild," Harry paled. "This is a new level of Hermione gone wild. We are in uncharted territory here," he whispered. Hermione strode across the room and lifted Harry by the lapels of his shirt.

"I CAN HEAR YOU YOU ARSEHOLE!" Harry paled.

"S-sorr-"

"DON'T SORRY ME!" She screetched, then she dropped him and lifted the snickering Draco. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY FERRET?!"

"N-nothing," Draco stuttered, paling considerably. Hermione dropped him also.

"WHO IS CATERING?" She yelled at Louis.

"W-we c-can't have muggle c-caterers," he stuttered out the sentence faster than was intelligible but Hermione clearly understood when she answered.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T HAVE MUGGLE CATERERS?!" She demanded.

"T-the M-manor is un-unplottttable," Louis stuttered out quickly.

"THEN HOW THE FUCK ARE THE GUESTS SUPPOSED TO GET HERE FOR THE NEW YEAR'S BALL?!" She demanded to know.

"Hermione-" Lucius began.

"WHAT?!" She looked at him with darkening brown eyes, almost black in her angered state. Lucius held back a shudder.

"This is not healthy for the babies," Lucius said calmly.

"BABIES?!" Draco, Louis, and Harry yelled. Louis dropped the phone in shock.

"GET YOUR FUCKING ARSEHOLE BACK TO WORK," Hermione pointed to Louis. "YOU GET ME SOME HOUSE ELVES!" She lifted Harry up by the front of his shirt again and threw him towards the study doors.

"I will supply the house elves if you promise not to injure them," Lucius said, clearly worried by her temper.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I INJURE A HOUSE ELF WHEN I FOUGHT FOR THE FUCKING FREEDOM THEY CLEARLY DON'T WANT?!" Hermione demanded lifting the grown wizard up by his shirt. He gulped quietly.

"N-no Madame W-wesley, my g-girlfriend is w-watch a l-loud t-television prog-gram again-n," Louis stuttered out over the phone.

"It was just a suggestion," Lucius said weakly, his voice failing at the end.

"YOU AND DRACO WILL TAKE CARE OF THE DAMN DECORATIONS!" Hermione yelled at Harry and Draco. Draco shot out of his seat towards the doors clearly afraid of being thrown like Harry.

"Have Severus bring a calming draught," Lucius said to Draco. Draco nodded and made to open the doors just as Severus strode in.

"D-dammit H-hermi-mi-ione, y-you'ree sc-scaring your your g-guests awa-way!" Louis slammed down the phone.

"No need I can hear her through the whole Manor," Severus said to Lucius.

Hermione strode over to Louis, reached across the desk, and pulled him across the lists of guests and contact information. "THEN FUCKING FIX IT DAMMIT!" She yelled in his face. Louis scrambled off the top of the desk and back into his seat. Severus sat in silence watching the scream fest, courtesy of Hermione.

"WHERE ARE THOSE DAMN HOUSE ELVES?!" She lifted Lucius yet again.

"I was waiting for you to calm down." His eyes widened as Hermione turned even more red at his answer.

"Pardon me?" She hissed in a whisper through her teeth. Lucius flinched. "I WILL FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN YOU ALL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO! WHY ARE YOU JUST FUCKING SITTING THERE?!" She demanded of Severus lifting yet another grown wizard by his robes.

"DO YOU THINK YOU ARE A FUCKING WALL FLOWER?! GO HELP LOUIS IF YOU CAN'T FIND ANYTHING BETTER TO DO WITH YOUR ARSE!" She threw him across the room and into the desk. "WHERE IS AYAME?!" She demanded.

"Severus made a special tea for you," Ayame sang striding into the room with a tray of tea and biscuits and laid it out on the table.

"Thank you!" Hermione yelled a little quieter at the white-haired man and took a sip of tea. "WHERE ARE THose house elves?" Hermione finished politely in a hoarse voice. Severus sighed. "Damn you Severus Snape," Hermione's voice turned hoarse and dreamlike. Harry snickered. The wizards visibly relaxed when Harry relaxed, taking their cue from him.

"She turns into Luna Lovegood when she's given a calming draught," Harry chuckled.

"Mark my words Mister Snape. I will get your fucking arse for this," Hermione said with an airy voice. Harry's eyes widened in alarm. Hermione took a seat in an arm chair, crossing her legs to make herself more comfortable.

"T-that has never happened before," he ran a hand through his hair in worry.

"What is wrong Mister Potter?" Lucius asked, suddenly more alert and concerned for Hermione than he was a few seconds ago.

"After she takes a calming draught she calms and her voice is similar to Luna. She is still cursing, even after ingesting the calming draught," He ran his hand through his hair again.

"What upset her in the first place?" Severus asked.

"That fucking stupid wanna be high society bitch Agnes," Hermione laughed. "Even her fucking name leaves so fucking much to be desired. What kind of mother names their baby Agnes these days?" Hermione asked, waving her cup around as she talked like in her dreamlike tone. "Then again what kind of mother names their daughter Hermione?" Her laughter tinkled throughout the room. "Where are-" Hermione slumped in her seat.

"Finally," Harry breathed and reclaimed his seat.

"Is that normal?" Lucius asked, abruptly standing from his chair and striding towards Hermione.

"Don't wake her up!" Harry hissed, intercepting the blond.

"That does not seem normal," Lucius said worriedly, pushing the dark-haired wizard aside.

"It is for Hermione," Harry pulled his arm back. "She will nap for an hour and hopefully be calm when she wakes up. We will worry if she does not wake up after an hour," Harry warily eyed the blond wizard.

"Check her Severus," Lucius ordered. Severus sneered at the order but slowly rose from his seat and ran diagnostic spells over the sleeping Hermione.

"Her stress levels are too high," Severus said with a hint of worry in his voice. "This event could cause her to miscarry," he said slowly and carefully to his blond friend. Lucius closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Severus, help Louis fix the damage please and slip Hermione a sleeping draught if it is safe. Draco, Mister Potter, take care of the decorations with Cinnamon. Make sure everything is appropriate for muggles. I will call on some house elves to prepare the food. Can you help us all with clothes Ayame?" Lucius asked. Ayame's face lit up with joy at the thought of clothes.

"I will take care of Miss 'Mione's dress but I do not have material for you so I will call Giorgio," Ayame spoke fast. "He will be excited to see Lady 'Mione again," he sang. "Mister Malfoy you should put your engagement ring on Hermione's finger. There are a lot of eligible bachelor's who would not mind flirting with the new Lady Bellamont, even if she is pregnant with another man's children. It will also stop the women from creating harsh rumours about Lady 'Mione, trying to ruin her reputation," he spoke fast and left the room in a hurry.

"She's scarier than Voldemort," Draco finally spoke out.

"How are you enjoying your step-mum to be?" Harry smirked. Draco paled.

"How do you do it Potter?" Draco asked.

"Don't be Ron Weasley. Keep your head low and feign a headache when you slip up," Harry answered with a grin. "It helps when you have a scar like mine though," Harry chuckled. Lucius approached Hermione again.

"What are you doing?" Harry stood from his seat.

"I am going to take her to her rooms Mister Potter," Lucius answered, bending to scoop the witch up into his arms.

"Wait!" Harry tried not to yell. "Is it safe to slip her the sleeping draught first?" Lucius looked over at Severus and he gave a nod.

"Just a small sip," Severus said. "She will sleep for three hours," he poured a small amount of potion down her throat. Lucius then lifted Hermione.

"Okay everyone we have two days and half of today till the New Year's ball. Let us take Ayame's cue and get a move on with our tasks...and keep Hermione from stressing," he added at the end. "Severus meet me in North Tower when you are done here," he whispered to his friend.

"Who would you like me to call?" Severus asked Louis as he took a seat beside the desk.

"Cinnamon!" Draco called out the elf to help with the decorations.

"Is the storm over?" Marley poked her head around the doorway. "What did you do knock her out?" She laughed as she watched Lucius cradle her carefully in his arms.

"In a manner of speaking," Lucius said while watching Hermione peacefully sleeping in his arms. He held her tighter to his chest.

"What does that mean?" Marley's face became darker with suspicion.

"Uncle Sev laced her tea with a calming draught," Draco answered absent-mindedly, then took in her stormy face. "She was stressing too much and it's not good for the babies," that felt odd coming out of his mouth. He was going to be a brother. He smiled to himself. He was finally going to have siblings.

"Babies?! Then why is she knocked out?!" Marley demanded to know.

"Take the baby part up with him," Harry pointed to the eldest Malfoy. Marley glared at the man. "Calming draughts do that to her," Harry said. "She will be awake in three hours," he reassured her.

* * *

_Hermione would again like to apologise if she has offended anyone, especially those whose name happens to be Agnes._


	13. Chapter 13

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Ah, you see..I have an itty bitty confession to make..I own nothing (^.^) Now that my conscience is clear let us continue on with this tale (~.-)_

* * *

"_Babies?! Then why is she knocked out?!" Marley demanded to know._

"_Take the baby part up with him," Harry pointed to the eldest Malfoy. Marley glared at the man. "Calming draughts do that to her," Harry said. "She will be awake in three hours," he reassured her._

* * *

"You called?" Severus smirked.

"We are going to set up the wards," Lucius announced to his friend.

"Without Miss Bellamont's magical signature?" Severus asked with an eyebrow lifted in inquiry.

"Hello Albus," John's portrait greeted.

"John," Albus tilted his head in greeting to the portrait.

"Hello Headmaster," Severus greeted. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "A friend said that I would be needed here, and here I am." He discreetly winked at John's portrait and John winked back.

Lucius pulled Hermione's notepad out of the desk, "These incantations are going to need the magic three people can provide but I am afraid they still might be a little too advanced for someone as knowledgeable as Hermione. All she is lacking is experience."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Severus smirked.

"She does have the famous Bellamont temper," John chuckled, "but it takes a lot to push one of us over the edge, so to speak, and she has been under quite a lot of stress. What with burying her parents yesterday." The room was silent as they remembered the small witch breaking down in her grief and picking herself back up to become even stronger. "You do not need her signature, it would be helpful, but right now all you need is Lucius's signature in the wards."

"Mine?" Lucius asked. "Why?"

"Do you not feel it?" John asked. "You know your son feels it. I have overheard you two speaking in the library."  
"About what exactly?" Lucius asked, a little annoyed at having had a private conversation listened in on.

"Acceptance," John drew out the word. "Did you not feel accepted by my lands upon setting foot on them? Did you not feel the Manor's magic accepting your own into its walls? To anyone else this is just another home they are visiting, but you do not feel as if you have to ask permission for anything in this home."

"You feel accepted here," John smiled. "You feel a part of this home, the land. You feel at peace in a home not your own, but is your own in a way." Lucius looked shocked at the portrait's words. He did feel all that and more.

"How-" Lucius began, but the portrait interceded.

"Because for all those reasons and more, my home has become your home. Your ancestor accepted this place as his resting ground," John explained. "You and Hermione have accepted his presence here. You accepted my ancestors magic, thus accepting it as your own. My lands and Manor have thus accepted you as their Lord and Hermione their Lady."

"You have shown them your acceptance by allowing your magic with this Manor's magic to weave together to first give Hermione comfort when she was frightened and alone in need, and second, to protect the children born within its walls. As I said, you do not need my great granddaughter's magical signature, your signature is enough to weave the Manor's protective magic through the wards you will help these two wizards conjure." The blond looked at the portrait with a stunned expression and felt the pride and happiness flow through him at the wizard's words. "Now the incantations Hermione created are meant to be sung," John chuckled, "to a happy jubilant tune," he smirked at the dark-haired wizard.

Albus's eyes twinkled at Severus and he gave him a wide smile. Severus muttered under his breath about old crusty wizards and Lucius frowned at singing joyfully. Maybe a drink was in order for them.

"I have some aged cognac in the bottom drawer on the left," John said, smirking at Lucius and Severus. "You have gathered the Order for the New Year's Ball?" John asked Albus.

"Yes, I have done as you instructed," Albus's eyes twinkled.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"I mean there are going to be witches and wizards at the New Year's Ball for everyone's protection," John elaborated for the blond. "You have planned a more romantic way of proposing to Hermione but you should heed Ayame's warning," he gave the wizard a knowing look. "Your ring will offer her protections she would not have otherwise."

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione stretched out to loosen her sore muscles and let out a yawn of satisfaction. Then her eyes flew open when recent events came flooding back. Her face turned red in righteous anger.

"THAT IGNORANT, CRAVEN, PUSILLANIMOUS," Hermione paused, "DASTARD!"

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"Have any of you seen my brother?" Marley asked the five wizards with her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the carpet of the drawing room. "He can't have just up and walked away," she said, taking in the wizards guilty expressions.

"I believe he is in Boots's care," Draco spoke up.

"Boots?" Marley asked flatly. "What is that a dog?!" Her voice rose in oncoming anger.

"Boots is a house elf," Lucius said, trying to appease the girl. "She has experience in taking care of infants and small children. She was Draco's nan-"

"THAT IGNORANT, CRAVEN, PUSILLANIMOUS-" Hermione's voice echoed all throughout the Manor. Everyone held their breath hoping she would not use a curse word. "DASTARD!"

"Give her a few minutes alone," Harry said hurriedly to Lucius as he arose to seek out Hermione in her bed chamber. Lucius rolled his eyes but conceded. "She will seek us out when she has decided to use her anger more constructively," he said to the elder Malfoy.

"What do you mean?" Lucius and Draco asked.

"He means that we all should look out for Agnes Thurnshold," Marley said. "Hermione will be seeking out revenge...and if she takes it too far Miss Thurnshold may end up six feet under," she smirked at the thought, then sobered.

"Six feet under?" Draco asked.

"Muggles dig graves at least six feet deep," Louis answered.

"Muggles?" Marley asked. Everyone shifted uncomfortably and Severus fought with himself to not roll his eyes.

"I believe that is for Hermione to explain," Harry answered. The four wizards agreed.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

Hermione paced her private drawing room thinking and planning, her bare feet hitting the carpet in silent thumps. She paused at the fireplace looking into the orange flames. An evil smile slowly started extending from cheek to cheek till it became wide and toothy. She would start working on that plan after she worked on an apology to the victims of her temper. Her smile faded into a sad smile as she made her way into the kitchen storerooms to gather what she needed.

"Oh uh hello," Hermione greeted the strange elf. "Who might you be?" She asked politely.

"I is being Gourd," the elf bowed low. "Master Lord Lucius says Mistress is not to be in kitchens," he chastised.

"I'm not?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but I am just gathering some ingredients for tea."

"I's be getting you tea!" Gourd's voice rose as he gathered leaves from a jar.

"Wait!" Hermione called and the elf paused.

"Yous not wanting Chamomile?" He asked, holding out the jar with his ears drooping and his eyes watering.

"It is not for myself," Hermione explained. "I want to make it as an apology to everyone for letting my temper get the better of me. Please let me gather the ingredients. I promise the only thing I will do in the kitchen is make tea," Hermione begged the elf politely. Gourd looked unsure of himself.

"Well Master Lord Lucius be saying not to let yous make News Year food," the elf gave her a wide grin. "He's saying nothing about tea."

"Oh thank you Gourd!" Hermione gave the elf a grateful hug.

"Yous nice Mistress," the elf sniffed. "Better than Miss Black."

"Uh thank you Gourd," Hermione said apprehensively, finally noticing his use of 'Mistress'. She ignored it for now to gather the needed jars, baskets of fresh ingredients, and dried roots from the shelves and placing them on a wooden table. She started cutting, dicing and crushing some of the roots and leaves.

"What is yous doing Mistress?" Gourd asked while making sure she didn't start cooking.

"I am making a different tea for everyone," Hermione answered. "I am using ingredients that, to me, explains one's personality," she explained while pouring hot water in a small delicate porcelain kettle decorated with blue cherry blossoms. "Who do you think I was thinking of?" She asked as she let the elf smell the aroma from the steeping leaves.

The elf breathed in the aroma slowly and smiled, "Master Draco."

"Thank you," Hermione gave him a bright smile. "You are exactly right." She placed a warming charm on the cup so the tea would not get cold, wrote a note, and placed some biscuits on the tray with the cup and kettle.

"Would you lure Draco to the library and then take this tray to him when he is alone?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mistress," Gourd smiled, leaving with a happy _crack_. Hermione set about making a special tea and tray with her favourite kettles and cups to match for everyone, leaving notes of apology on their trays and having Gourd take them the library after luring the person Hermione asked for.

LoVe*lOvE

Hermione walked into the library hearing laughter and chuckles all around. She smiled to herself upon hearing the happy chatter.

"Hello," Hermione lightly blushed from embarrassment as she walked up to the group.

"Hello love," Harry kissed her forehead in greeting and sat again. "Thank you for the wonderful tea. I didn't know you made it like this," he smiled.

"I made a special tea for everyone," she explained. Lucius wrapped her in his arms in greeting. "Not one of your cups is the same."

"Your cousin, the other Miss Bellamont, was explaining you learned for a summer under a Japanese tea master," Lucius said as he led Hermione to the empty seat next to him.

"Hai!" Hermione chuckled. "That was the summer we met Ayame," she smiled at the white snake. Ayame winked at her before drinking another sip of tea. "Aya, anata no ocha o doomoinasuka?" (_Aya, what do you think of your tea?_)

"Pafekuto," he raised his cup to her and took a sip. (_Perfect_) "Watashi wa anata ni yoku oshiete."(_I taught you well._)

"What is the name of the person who taught you?" Lucius asked. "I would like to express my thanks for teaching someone as knowledgeable and adept as you," he smiled.

"I will let my teacher know," Hermione said, "but I think he prefers to stay unknown at the moment."

"Arigato Ayame," Severus slightly raised his cup to him.

"Anata wa watashi no kotoba o hanasu!" Ayame exclaimed, popping up from his seat and hugging the dark wizard who then proceeded to give him a tongue lashing in the white haired man's native tongue. Ayame ignored him and kept talking and singing as he circled the now thoroughly annoyed potions master. (_You speak my language!_)

*Poof *

White smoke filled the air. Hermione jumped up from her seat.

"Would anyone-" she 'tripped' where Ayame had been standing and shoved his clothes under a bookcase before anyone caught sight of the items.

"Are you alright Miss Bellamont?" Severus asked as he went around his chair and pulled her up from the carpet. Lucius pulled her up by her other arm.

"I'm fine," she reassured them. "My foot just slipped out of my shoe," she said walking away. "Please excuse me, I forgot something in my drawing room."

"Hermione," Lucius called softly. "You are barefoot," he pointed out her feet that looked cold. Draco snickered and covered it up by taking a sip of his tea.

"So I am," Hermione said in a 'oh, would you look at that' tone.

"What did you forget?" Draco asked innocently.

"I forgot my uh..." Hermione drifted off. "Yes, please excuse me." She turned and began walking fast. She reached to open the doors when-

"Hermione are you okay?" Lucius asked, clearly worried.

"I am fine," she reassured him. "I just forgot something in my rooms," she gave him what she hoped was an innocent smile.

"I can smell you lying from a ten foot radius," Draco smirked, walking up behind his father.

"Fine!" Hermione blushed and shifted uncomfortably. "I forgot my slippers."

"Your slippers," Lucius and Draco said flatly.

"Yes my slippers," Hermione pushed the doors open and ran from entryway of the Library to the stairs, followed by Lucius and Draco.

"Lying Granger!" Draco called after her as they ran through the corridors.

"Bellamont," Lucius corrected his son.

"Out Ayame!" Hermione quietly hissed as she ran into his drawing room.

"These are not your rooms Hermione," Lucius said as they all entered.

"Oh would you look at that," Hermione squirmed. "Ayame is not in here either." She ran out of his rooms and into her rooms down the corridor from his. The Malfoy men looked out into the corridor, then at each other in confusion.

*Poof *

They quickly turned to see the white smoke clearing...and a naked Ayame standing in his personal drawing room.

"Hello!" A naked Ayame shouted as he ran into his bed chamber, slamming his doors closed but they bounced open leaving a small crack. The blond wizards stood still staring at the same spot in shock.

"I grabbed some warm slippers," Hermione said as she walked into Ayame's drawing room. "Are you two okay?" She took in the shocked expressions of Lucius and Draco.

"Ayame is in his bedroom," Draco finally said after a few seconds of silence.

"I will talk to him later," Hermione said evasively.

"About what?" Lucius asked letting his natural curiosity show.

"A dress for the New Years Ball," Hermione answered, but they all sensed something unspoken. Hermione sighed, "Let us talk in my drawing room." She spotted Ayame's open doors and went to shut them just as Ayame-

*Poof *

Lucius held Hermione back just as the smoke cleared. "Ayame loves smoke bombs?" He asked as he spotted clothes lying on the floor. Hermione grabbed them and threw them into Ayame's bed chamber.

"He is so messy sometimes," Hermione chuckled, attempting to close the doors. Lucius pushed them back open and looked into the room.

"Where do you suppose he keeps all those smoke bombs?" He asked as he and Draco entered the bed chamber.

"You should really ask permission to enter Ayame's personal space," Hermione admonished, picking up the clothes she threw. She spied something white slither into the bathroom.

"His room looks immaculate for someone who is messy," Draco observed.

"Sometimes messy," Hermione corrected him, throwing the clothes into the bathroom and closing the doors.

"Did we not see him enter this very room?" Lucius asked as he threw the bathroom doors open after Hermione shut them.

"Yes, I believe we did," Draco answered nonchalantly, opening the closet and having a look around the large room. "Yet it is empty," he observed yet again.

"He could have left through the doors that lead straight into the corridor," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes he could have," Lucius answered as a snake slithered out from behind him.

*Poof *

Hermione ran into the white smoke.

*Poof *

"What is going on here?!" Lucius demanded as more white smoke filled the room. Hermione squirmed before looking up.

"Ayame really loves smoke bombs," she said flatly.

"I have a feeling those are not smoke bombs," Lucius countered.

"Just tell us what you are hiding G-uh..." Draco drifted off.

"Just call me Hermione, Draco," Hermione sighed. "It is not my story to tell I am sorry," she tried pulling Lucius and Draco out of Ayame's rooms.

"Story?" Lucius and Draco asked, pulling back. Hermione squirmed again.

"Since when do you squirm Gr-Hermione?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow. Lucius looked at her quizzically...then his eyes slowly drifted down her neck into her silk blouse with a sweetheart neckline. Lucius abruptly shoved his hand down her blouse.

"Father!" "Lucius!" Hermione and Draco yelled as Lucius pulled out a long white snake.

"Why do you have a snake under your clothes?" He asked.

"Don't hurt him!" Hermione raised her voice, trying to take the snake back. "Put him down now Lucius!" She demanded.

"Whoa," Draco breathed. "Is this Ayame's pet? He should have shown me. What's his name?"

"Erm," Hermione said as she struggled to get the snake from Lucius.

"I'll just put him back in his cage," Lucius said, looking around.

"He does not have one," Hermione said quickly. "He is really tame so Ayame lets him roam around his chambers," she made up. The blonds rolled their eyes at her lying skills, but then the snake really did seem tame. "He really loves the bathtub," she said, getting an idea.

*Poof *

Lucius bumped into Hermione, catching her before she hit the floor.

"What the..." Draco drifted off, turning pink, then averting his eyes as a naked Ayame ran into his bathroom. Hermione held her face into Lucius chest.

"Do not ask," Hermione said into his shirt. "If you really want to know you will wait until Ayame chooses to explain or not," she said firmly, pulling the stunned wizards from the bed chamber and down the corridor to her own drawing room. She locked and silenced the room.

"What was that?!" Lucius demanded to know after recovering from the shock.

"I already said I cannot tell you!" Hermione raised her voice.

"I demand-"

"No!" Hermione hissed. "I know you want answers, but I gave a promise! It is Ayame up to tell you the answers you seek," her voice rose. "You will not force him to tell you what you seek to know, you will not push him away as others have done! He is a brother to me and if I have to protect him from you I will do everything in my power to do so!" Hermione finished by yelling.

Lucius took a deep breath, "I do not wish to make him tell me his secrets. Forgive me, this is just a surprise and I do not take some surprises well."

"I am sorry for yelling," Hermione calmed. "Ayame has had a hard life with keeping his secret from those not like him and all I can tell you is he is here hiding from his family," she looked up at him and he saw her tears. Lucius pulled her into his arms. "I just hope he does not think to leave," she let the tears fall. "He might think he needs to leave to keep his secret."

Draco quietly left the drawing room. He spotted Ayame leaving his chambers and hurried up to him pushing him back into his bed chamber and closing the doors behind them. "Sorry for that," Draco apologised.

"Did you need something?" Ayame asked softly, eyeing the young man exasperatedly.

"Yes," Draco said. "I am not going to ask you for your secrets and I will not make you tell, but all I ask is that you not leave Hermione because you feel or think you need to," he said quickly.

Ayame sighed, "Hermione is family to me. I would not leave without telling her first."

"I do not know what your secret is, but do you realise that all of us in this home are keeping a secret?" Draco asked.

"Interesting," Ayame answered, making it clear he wanted to leave his present company.

"Yes, we are all hiding the presence of witches and wizards from the muggle world...the knowledge of magic," Draco continued, ignoring Ayame's obvious discomfort of the particular subject. "What I mean is, maybe there is an answer for you among our kind since you clearly have not found what you may be seeking among your kind," Draco said before leaving the snake to his thoughts.

"Draco!" Hermione called, rushing out of her drawing room. "What were you doing?!" She demanded to know.

"Don't worry so much," Draco smirked. "I was just telling him not to worry about me hassling him for answers," he reassured her. Hermione sighed in relief.

* * *

_Just wanted to say...thank you for taking the time to read this story...and there are five chapters left (^.^)_


	14. Chapter 14

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Still do not own Harry Potter or Ayame from Fruits Basket (;_;)_

* * *

"_Draco!" Hermione called, rushing out of her drawing room. "What were you doing?!" She demanded to know._

"_Don't worry so much," Draco smirked. "I was just telling him not to worry about me hassling him for answers," he reassured her. Hermione sighed in relief._

* * *

"I have to talk with you and your father about something," she said, pulling him back towards her rooms.

"About what?" Draco asked.

"About a famous person," she answered as she closed and silenced her drawing room.

"Gossip?" Draco asked. "Why would I want to know gossip about famous people? Unless they're-"

"It is not gossip," Hermione interrupted before she snapped at the blond. She took a deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" Lucius asked, becoming worried.

"No," Hermione answered. "Just listing things I have to do before tomorrow like kicking Harry out for the day. I am thinking of sending him to spend a day-"

"You're talking too much," Draco commented. "Which means you're nervous. Can I have the honour of kicking Potty out?" He smirked.

"No Draco," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was getting to the point."

"Carry then, don't mind him," Lucius glared at his son and waited for Hermione to continue, wanting to know where she was going with this.

"Ginerva Weasley will be here in a few minutes to help me with a little problem I am having-"

"What is wrong?" Lucius interrupted. "Are you alright? Do you feel-"

"I am fine Lucius," Hermione interrupted him, trying to keep her wearing patience. "Physically I am fine. I need to explain this to you and Draco because you might want to tag along today and tomorrow."

"Where?" Draco asked, excited to go for an outing.

"I am getting to that," Hermione snapped, her impatience blossoming.

"Sorry, we promise not to interrupt any more," Lucius reassured her. Hermione gave him a thankful glance.

"As I am trying to say...watashi wa kanzen ni anata o shinrai," she said, holding up familiar pieces of parchment.

"And that means...?" Draco asked as he and his father eyed the documents. Hermione smiled at the two Malfoy men.

"I trust you completely," she translated softly as she threw their agreements into her fireplace. The blonds felt the magic unbind them as they watched the parchment burn.

"Why would you do that?" Lucius asked.

Hermione looked at him and kissed him, "Why should I not have done that?" No one answered. "Now back to the subject at hand," she said softly, interrupting their silence.

"That is not what you wanted to talk with us about?" Lucius inquired as he wondered about the many puzzle pieces of Hermione Gr-Bellamont, which he was very close to solving.

"No," she answered. "This is going to be very unbelievable," she muttered to herself. Draco and Lucius looked at the witch with matching expressions when they overheard her. They wondered what she was talking about.

"When I was eight years a teacher entered me into a contest," Hermione started. "I was so excited. Then I remembered something that happened when I was younger." Hermione walked to the window looking out over the snow covered grounds. "I used to love playing under that oak tree," Hermione pointed out a large tree by the frozen lake.

Lucius and Draco left their seats to look out over the grounds where she pointed. "The grounds keeper died that year. He worked for us for a long time but adamantly refused to retire. The new grounds keeper, from what I remember of him, would bring me a poppy every time I went out to play. One day he said he was going to take me to a field full of poppies where the rains never bothered to touch the grounds and I could pick as many as I wanted, so I followed him.

"He started arguing with another man as we passed the servants entrance. The man picked me up and grabbed the grounds keeper. They argued about how he was being too rough, that I was just a child and already trusted Hubert and would follow him anyway. The man ignored him and threw me into the boot. "Do you know what that is?" Hermione asked the silent wizards. They nodded remembering Louis's explanations.

"I remember the day being stormy and hearing nothing but the roaring thunder as I was jostled about the boot seeing nothing but darkness before me. I remember nothing after the dark," Hermione recalled softly. "I woke up in a white hospital room with an IV attached to my arm and my leg in a cast. I lost my excitement and begged my mother to ask my teacher to withdraw me from the contest. She refused but then understood my fears.

"Under my mother's orders I was withdrawn from the contest but entered under a different name," Hermione looked at the two wizards. "I won first prize," she smiled as she walked to a painting and stared at it for a few seconds. Hermione looked back at the two blonds. "I was entered into that contest as Emily Kissinger." She pushed in the painting and slid it to the side.

"It was a music contest for a chance to play a song for the Queen and five thousand pounds to a charity of the winner's choice." Hermione pulled out a violin, settling it between her neck and chin and began to play for the amazed blonds. The sweet sounds of the violin filled the air as the vibrations of the resurrected notes of one of ¹Mozart's compositions engulfed their ears. A knock interrupted the sweet music but Hermione kept playing.

"Would you please get that?" Hermione asked as she continued filling the air with sounds that made their hearts skip and flutter. Lucius's breath hitched and felt his heart skip a beat as he realised that he not only wanted her for himself, but that he had completely fallen in love with the witch. There was no going back for him, only forward.

There was a silent gasp beside him but he refused to take his eyes off his petite lionne as she ran her bow across those strings creating those sweet sounds he never wanted to forget. Finally the last notes stopped their vibration and Lucius could not wait.

"Hermione," Lucius breathed her name as he pulled her into her bed chamber. He kissed her slowly gradually making his kiss deeper, putting all his emotions and into that one kiss.

"Hermione," Lucius breathed again as he held his witch in his arms. "I have completely fallen for you in every way a man can fall for a woman. You have stolen my heart and I have no desire to attempt to reclaim it." Hermione's breath hitched as she watched him go down on one knee. "I am utterly and completely in love with you Hermione Clarise Bellamont. Will you make me the happiest wizard alive and marry me?" He asked as he pulled out a little black box from his waist coat and opened it.

Hermione tried to find her voice but could not get her words to pass her lips. She hugged the man tightly against her stomach and fell to her own knees before him, kissing him deeply, putting all her unspoken words into that one kiss. "Yes," she finally breathed. "Merlin yes. I love you too Lucius Malfoy," she whispered as he kissed her again with all his heart.

The squeal on the other side of the door interrupted their moment but Lucius continued laying small kisses about her face, whispering sweet sentiments as he slipped his family engagement ring onto her finger. There was a golden glow and low whisperings about them as the ring settled onto her finger.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, amazed by what had happened. Lucius laughed and held his witch tighter to himself as he gave her another kiss.

"We are soul-mates my love. Really and truly soul-mates." He held her for a while longer leaving butterfly kisses about her face as they let those words sink into their very souls.

LoVe*lOvE

"That was so beautiful," Ginny whispered as she closed the door and wiped her tears away. Draco sniffed and looked away. "Soul-mates," she whispered as Ayame sang and danced about weddings and babies. "You know what this means right?" She asked the two men. "Those lucky enough to witness the joining of soul-mates are fated to find their own," she smiled dreamily.

"We know you've eavesdropped," Hermione smiled as Lucius walked her out into the drawing room, him holding her back against his torso as his fingers flittered about her abdomen.

"Congratulations!" Ginny squealed, hugging Hermione. "Let me see the ring!" She practically yelled, oohing and awing over it when Hermione held out her left hand with a blush.

"Okay," Hermione said, turning serious after talking colour schemes and dresses with Ginny. She took in a deep breath. "Today I have a few hours of practice sessions with the London Symphony Orchestra. You are coming Ginny to observe how I act as Emily Kissinger. You may come if you want to," she said to Lucius and Draco. "First, Ayame is going to fix Ginny and myself to look like Miss Kissinger." She led the group to a room on the fifth floor with black tiled floors and black chairs situated in front of mirrors with small desks.

"I am just going to dye your hair, not relax it," Ayame informed Hermione. "The chemicals in the relaxer are harsher than the dyes and might harm the babies anyway in your early stage."

"Babies?" Ginny asked. Hermione blushed, Lucius and Draco smirked, and Ayame hummed happily as he mixed dyes for Hermione's and Ginny's hair. "Oh Merlin!" Ginny squealed as she launched herself at Hermione. "So you're having twins?! What are you going to name them? Oh this is going to be wonderful!" Ginny rambled on about clothes, nursery colours, and cute little hands and feet as Lucius stared out a window thinking of just that.

"What colour hair would you like for this trip?" Hermione asked Lucius, Draco, and Ginny as Lucius fingered a lock of her newly dyed strawberry-blonde hair with blonde highlights and fashioned into another side-swept up-do. He stared into her eyes, the colour of light green sea glass with the help of contacts. Draco glanced at Ginny's matching hair every so often. Hermione pulled out a pull-out shelf with wigs of every style and colour and a opened drawer that contained different coloured contacts.

"Why can we not use charms?" Lucius asked as he eyed their soon to be disguises.

"Because we are going to a high security event which the muggle Prime Minister is attending tomorrow and there is already magical security securing the location," Hermione explained. "Kingsley informed Dumbledore of the event last week because they think Voldemort might have plans for the Minister. So even harmless charms will alert the security guards."

"Why do I have to wear a wig?" Ginny asked, wanting to show off her newly lightened coloured hair.

"There is only one Emily Kissinger and today and tomorrow morning and I am her," Hermione explained. "Tomorrow night you get to be Emily," she tried to appease the red-head as Ayame fixed wigs into place for the men and himself. Hermione used wig glue to hold the wigs into place for them.

"Why did you not use a wig?" Draco asked as he attempted to place the second sapphire blue contact in his eye.

Hermione blushed, "I have an allergy to wigs."

"There is a potion for that," Lucius said lightly.

"I will tell you the reason after tomorrow morning," Hermione said walking away. "Do we need to buy anything for the ball?" She asked as she led them towards North Tower. Lucius gave her a warning look. "We are going into London," she explained. "If we need anything we should get it today or tomorrow while there."

"Then Draco and Miss Weasley will take care of what we need," Lucius said firmly, looking into Hermione's sea glass light green coloured eyes.

"Have you two ever shopped in muggle London?" She asked Draco and Ginny." Do you know how to use muggle money and credit cards? Ginny has to observe how I act as Miss Kissinger," she lightly reminded Lucius.

Lucius frowned, "Then Mister Potter will accompany us-"

"Without a disguise?" Hermione asked rhetorically. "We cannot use charms remember? And we are a few minutes away from becoming behind schedule."

"Draco go inform Mister Potter he will be accompanying us into London," Lucius ordered. " Meet us in the Tower."

LoVe*lOvE

"There we are," Ayame sang as Hermione set the wig glue to Harry's blond wig. Hermione handed him some garment bags. Harry looked at her with a silent question.

"Act gay," Hermione said and tried to hide her smile. Ginny and Draco burst out laughing at the blushing Harry.

"Does he have to act gay too?" Harry asked of Draco and pouted.

"Only if he wants to," Hermione said distractedly as she turned the dial on the lock. Lucius frowned and pulled out his wand.

"_Alohamora!_" Lucius put his wand away raising an eyebrow at a red-faced Hermione.

"Thank you," she said softly as she pulled the large heavy metal door open slowly. Lucius stopped her and flicked his wand to open the door. "It is not easy being a witch," she muttered as the group walked through together. She flicked her wand and the door closed and locked. "I need to create locking charms for that," she said to herself as they walked through an underground tunnel of North Tower.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Hermione stopped and turned to the group.

"Before we go any further you need to keep these with you at all times," she showed them large silver coins with her family crest imprinted on one side and their motto on the other. She attached silver chains to the coins and placed them around everyone's neck. "These are yours to keep until further notice. If at any time you find yourself in danger hold onto the medallion and say 'North Tower'," she instructed everyone.

"Tragoedia debet assuetudo sicut scaturigo est virtutis," Lucius read the Latin phrase.

"Tragedy should be utilized as a source of strength," Draco translated. "What are these exactly?"

"Family coins," Hermione answered. "My family crest and motto," she elaborated.

"I'm driving!" Harry shouted upon seeing the military green Jeep.

"I am driving," Hermione corrected. "Unless you know how to use a clutch," she looked at Harry who pouted. "I will teach you soon," she gave him a smile to cheer him up and started the engine so the group could begin their journey through the underground tunnel.

LoVe*lOvE

"Security is not as tight today as it will be tomorrow," Hermione said to everyone under her breath but loud enough for only her group to hear as they passed a security check-point. "If you see anything odd please point it out or if it is magical take care of it, discreetly if possible. Otherwise report it to a yellow badge and they will contact the Aurors," Hermione instructed. "_Do not_, under any circumstances, give us away as magical beings."

Draco pulled the stage curtains back and abruptly stopped in his tracks. "Just curious Granger, but what do you consider this?" He asked as everyone peeked over his shoulder and watched a group of Death Eaters stun frightened musicians and Imperio them as they attempted to escape the stage. Hermione pulled Ayame and Ginny back from the curtains and pushed their hands onto their medallions saying the words to activate their portkeys.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A voice drawled from behind the small group. "_Stupefy!_" Harry blocked the spell before it hit their group. "Wizards!" The Death Eater hissed, grabbing Hermione and digging his wand into her throat.

"Now now," Lucius drawled, attempting to keep his calm façade, but seethed inside at the wizard's audacity in holding _his_ witch captive. "We do not know what is going on here so if you let us go we will leave quietly," he bargained as he gripped tighter to his wand, thinking of very painful spells he would like to cast.

"I think no-" he cut himself off with a surprised look on face, his eyes darting down to the red-blonde head as he unconsciously released her from his strong hold.

"Your kind stole my parents from this life unfairly," Hermione hissed as she twisted the thirty-three centimetre blade in his side. "You do not fight fairly and neither will I!" She pulled the dagger across his stomach, his blood spilling as he fell to his knees.

"Wh-who are you?" The Death Eater whispered, looking up in fright at the witch. Hermione grinned widely as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Hermione Jean Granger," she smirked. His eyes widened and she grabbed his head, twisting it till they heard a sick pop. The Death Eater fell to the ground, dead, at the hands of Hermione. She turned then pulled Draco's arm to touch his portkey around his neck, but he held it in place. "Do it now!" She hissed at him.

"Ladies first," he whispered quietly, still in shock at the scene he just witnessed.

Lucius grabbed Hermione's hand with his portkey pressed it between their two hands and nodded at his son and Harry before saying "North Tower."

"Contact Dumbledore and Shacklebolt," Lucius said to Hermione's great grandfather. "Right away!" He ordered. John nodded and disappeared from his portrait. Hermione bent over dry heaving and holding her stomach. Lucius held her waist from behind and rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp. "Call Severus!" Lucius ordered his son.

LoVe*lOvE

"She will need to be on bed rest until the Ball," Severus ordered.

"The concert-" Hermione began.

"Is now cancelled," Albus Dumbledore politely interrupted, walking into John's study in North Tower. "The muggle Prime Minister has called off the event but he has rescheduled the event for the morning of the fifth of January." Hermione sighed and allowed Lucius to push her back onto the chaise.

"Do you drive a clutch," Hermione suddenly asked Severus. He nodded and she handed him the keys to the Jeep. Lucius told him the location they left the vehicle.

"Wait!" Hermione called before he could leave the study. She handed him and Dumbledore a medallion and told them the words to activate it. "I have to ward the tunnels too," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I will take care of the tunnels," Lucius said sternly. "You just rest and take a sip of the calming draught Severus said to take," he handed her the potion and watched as she took the recommended amount. Harry smirked and lightly elbowed Draco.

"Hermione," Harry kneeled at her side. "Will you do the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet? You know I love that scene," he gave her a pleading look with his best puppy dog face. Hermione sighed but conceded to his request and started talking in her now dreamy Luna like voice:

Juliet: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Harry and Draco quietly snickered at Hermione's potion-induced calmness. Lucius's eyes glittered and danced in delight as he watched her hand motions and listened to her airy voice. When Severus returned he was about to inquire about what was so amusing but Lucius motioned for him to stay quiet. Hermione gave Harry a nudge for his line,

Romeo: Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

Draco chuckled at Harry making his voice deeper and softer. Severus smirked. Hermione continued in her dreamlike voice that would out do Luna Lovegood any day,

Juliet: …...Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself.

Everyone was biting back laughter by the time Hermione finished acting her lines and was fighting off the effects of sleep from taking the calming draught. Harry had trouble reciting his lines as he bit back his laughter,

Romeo: I take thee at thy word:

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptised;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

Harry tried to keep up his deep soft voice but kept wavering every time he tried not to laugh. Hermione gave him a confused look but continued,

Juliet: What man art thou that thus b-be-bescreen'd in night

So s-stumblest...on my..my...cou-coun...sel?

Hermione fell asleep just as everyone roared with laughter at her last lines. She twitched at the noise but remained asleep.

"That was spectacular!" Draco laughed out. "Do you always get her to do that when she takes a calming draught?"

"We get her to do different things so she doesn't catch on," Harry said between laughs as held his aching stomach.

"Next time get her to do the spider song," Ginny chuckled as she held her sore stomach.

"Spider song?" Draco asked as he rubbed his own sore stomach.

"Something about a climbing spider and rain washing it away," Ginny laughed. "But she does the hand motions with the song and it is hilarious!"

"I think we needed that after today's events," Harry said softly, reminding the wizards and witch of their eventful 'outing'.

"You still have not relayed why Hermione was in such distress upon arriving," Severus mentioned, looking expectantly at Lucius. Lucius gritted his teeth at the reminder and tightly gripped his tumbler as he swirled the golden liquid contents.

"A low ranking Death Eater held her in a strong hold," Lucius began stiffly. "He didn't stand a chance against Hermione," he smirked at the thought of Hermione defending herself, but then frowned at the situation where she had to protect herself and their child. 'I should have been the one protecting them!' He yelled at himself quietly, his hand tightening around the tumbler. "She pulled out a dagger and slashed his abdomen open. Then snapped his neck." Ginny gasped at the blond's words.

"You can't be serious," Severus said with wide eyes, not bothering to mask his incredulous tone. "You'll have to show me a pensieve of this."

* * *

_That Romeo and Juliet scene was a lot funnier in my head :p ...by the way I do not own Romeo and Juliet either (^.^)_

_*¹ The piece I'm thinking about is Mozart's Concerto No. 3 II. Adagio_

_If anyone feels like it, look up A Lover's Concerto by Kelly Chen on YouTube...the best video that I can find that sounds the most like her is with a man sitting under a tree with a white dog. I used the song in a later chapter and Kelly Chen's rendition is the the one I love the best._

_I would like to apologise for taking a little while to post another chapter (^.^')_


	15. Chapter 15

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_So I met Ms. Rowling's P.A. the other day...he ran away as soon as I started talking about rights to Harry Potter (;_;) We made a lovely spectacle...a student chasing a cute guy around a café lol..(..not..) Sadly I still have to mention that I do not own Harry Potter :p_

* * *

_Now we're going to attend a Ball! (^.^) "….revenge is a dish best served cold..."_

Lucius watched as Hermione sat at her vanity table, looking at the same colour eye-shadow for over a minute. He wrapped her in his arms and left a lingering kiss on her temple. Hermione unconsciously leaned into his embrace.

"What are you thinking about ma petite lionne?" He whispered in her ear. Hermione looked at him through the mirror, her glazed eyes clearing as she left her thoughts behind.

"Have you checked the wards on North Tower?" Hermione asked as she placed a charm on her hair to make it appear its natural honey coloured brown.

"Yes love," Lucius answered as he sat beside her on her cushioned bench. "They were not affected by the main wards on the Manor being dissolved. Stop worrying," he admonished her. Hermione gave him a tense smile.

"I cannot help but to worry," she said softly. "Mostly everyone in the Order is going to learn something about me that I have kept hidden since my first year at Hogwarts."

"You made them all sign your agreement," Lucius pointed out. Hermione smiled then frowned.

"I still have you, Draco, and Ayame to protect," Hermione said stubbornly. Lucius's heart swelled with Hermione's words and he struggled not to tear up on her. "The location of this Manor has to stay hidden," she frowned, then looked up at her fiancé sitting beside her. "If our location is found out we will be going to our summer home in the States," she said firmly.

Lucius's eyebrow rose at that piece of information and swelled at her saying '_our_ summer home'. "You fill my heart with love at wanting to protect Draco and myself," he smiled. "Though I absolutely will not allow another situation where that may happen. You are still worried," he said softly.

"Just about the guests," Hermione answered. "There are only eighteen members of the Order present tonight and exactly one hundred-fifty one guests."

"All will be well tonight, you will see," Lucius reassured her with a kiss on her lips. "May I ask why we are wearing black if the invitations clearly state to wear white for the men and powder blue for the women?" Hermione gave him a teary smile.

"They are mourning colours," she quietly choked out. "It is traditional that I wear these colours. Since you and I are engaged..."

"Draco and myself wear these colours also...for your family," Lucius finished for her. Hermione nodded.

"And Uncle Louis, Harry, Ayame, Marley and Michael," she said softly. "Have the less public corridors been warded? I do not want guests wandering around the Manor."

"Everything has been done as you and Louis have specified," Lucius lightly squeezed her with his arms.

"I guess all that is left is for us to greet the guests," Hermione sighed. This was not her favourite part of the evening.

LoVe*lOvE

"I dislike balls," Draco muttered to himself.

"You and me both," Hermione whispered as Lucius stood next to her with an arm around her waist and Draco standing to attention on her other side. "Mrs. Cots, Mister Cots," Hermione greeted. "Thank you for attending this evening. This is my fiancé Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy," she introduced her soon-to-be family to her guests. "Lucius, Draco, this is George and Mary Cots. They would take care of me often before I left for private school in Scotland."

"Oh my dear sweet girl," Mrs. Cots pulled Hermione into a warm hug. "When I saw the announcement in the obituary pages I could not believe my eyes." Hermione hugged the matronly woman back. "Please take care of her," she said to Lucius with teary eyes.

"Always," Lucius said as he lightly kissed the woman's hand.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything," Mister Cots said as he gave Hermione a fatherly hug.

"I will not hesitate to call on you," Hermione gave them a watery smile.

"You will take care of our Hermione," Mister Cots gave Lucius a stern look as they shook hands.

"Most assuredly," Lucius said confidently to reassure the gentleman and his wife. Mister Cots gave him a firm nod as they greeted the rest of the guests accumulating in the Ballroom.

"Miss Kit Brose," Hermione greeted more formally, but in a playful manner. Lucius and Draco raised an eyebrow at that display. "Lucius, Draco this is Miss Brose of Quarterly weekly. Miss Brose this is my fiancé Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco." The young woman's eyes lit up at the word fiancé.

"Thank you for the invitation," Miss Brose's smile matched that of Rita Skeeter. "When did Lucius propose? Was it romantic? How did he propose? What were his exact words?" Her eyes gleamed with questions. Hermione chuckled and gave the her an amused smile.

"We will be happy to answer those questions later," Hermione said, eyeing their waiting guests pointedly. Miss Brose took the hint. "After all the evening is long and there may be other juicy details that may catch your attention if you stick close by," Hermione's eyes gleamed back promisingly.

"I so miss your presence at school," Kit Brose smiled as she lightly kissed Hermione's cheek and walked off, but not too far from the trio. Lucius and Draco eyed Hermione with questions.

"She is a gossip reporter," Hermione's eyes promised them mischief. "We attended primary school together."

"Does this have anything to do with-" Lucius was interrupted.

"Agnes Thurnshold," Hermione greeted unaffectionately as the woman eyed Lucius and gave him a flirting smile. "This is my fiancé Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. Do enjoy yourself tonight," she dismissed the woman.

"Fiancé? Oh how wonderful! When did you two become engaged? I have not heard or seen the announcement in the pages," she said with obvious false affection, ignoring Hermione's clear dismissal. "Agnes Thurnshold," she said to Lucius holding out her hand for him and flirting blatantly with her eyes.

"Miss Thurnshold," Lucius said, shaking her hand roughly, not bothering with a proper greeting befitting of Hermione's social circle. The woman pouted as she watched Lucius tighten his grip on Hermione's waist.

"Oh Emily there you are!" Hermione called out to Ginny, brushing Miss Thurnshold aside none too gently.

"Hermione," 'Emily' hugged her. "Hello Lucius," she greeted warmly as he politely kissed her hand.

"This is Draco, Emily. I have been waiting all evening to introduce you two," Hermione said brightly, ignoring Agnes Thurnshold's glare. Ginny and Hermione smiled as they watched the woman stomp off.

"I'll see you in the Ballroom," 'Emily' winked at Draco. He smirked.

"Definitely," he said smoothly, leaving a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. Ginny blushed, to Lucius and Hermione's amusement.

"Hermione," A tall dark-haired man greeted, taking her into a lingering embrace. "How are you dear?" He asked affectionately as he brushed a curl aside. Anyone could tell his manners and affections were false. Hermione extracted herself from his arms.

"Benjamin," Hermione greeted formally. "Meet Lucius Malfoy," she motioned to the long-haired blond beside her. "My fiancé," she added. The men met each others frosty eyes, though they both kept their face impassive. "Lucius, this is Benjamin Spears. His father and mine went golfing once a month," Hermione said, her eyes gathering tears. Lucius pulled Hermione back into his arms and laid a kiss on her lips.

"Nice to meet you Mister Spears," Lucius greeted, his words not matching his face as they roughly shook hands.

"This is Draco Malfoy," Hermione interrupted their show of testosterone.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said before Hermione could continue. "The champagne is lovely this evening," he mentioned, taking a flute from a passing server and handing it to the man, dismissing him. Benjamin took the hint and accepted the glass as he joined the rest of the guests.

"Never did like him," Hermione muttered to herself.

"It is painfully obvious he projects a false air," Lucius whispered for Hermione and Draco to hear. "It's like a Gryffindor attempting to act like a Slytherin." Hermione elbowed him none too gently.

"I just do not see where his parents went wrong with him," Kit Brose spoke up from behind the trio. Hermione smiled at her friend. "The champagne is quite lovely," she said to Draco as she took a few steps away from them, but still stood close by. "You should see the glares _dear Agnes_ is throwing your way Bunny," the girl said softly, with a hint of sarcasm mixed in with amusement.

"If only you knew the evening I have planned out," Hermione smirked at the girl before turning around to continue greeting the rest of the guests. Lucius and Draco gave Hermione an inquiring look, which she ignored it for the time being.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"So what do you have planned?" Kit cornered Hermione at the refreshment table. Hermione smirked at the girl.

"All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the fireworks," Hermione said evasively. "There is loads of gossip you can pick up on at events like this," Hermione winked. Kit smiled then frowned.

"You do know about the gossip that is surrounding yourself and Thurnshold do you not?" Kit asked with a hint of concern. "I passed up that piece of gossip because it involves you Bunny," Kit held her hand comfortingly. Hermione gave the girl a small smile.

"I am sorry if that affected your position at the paper," Hermione frowned.

"Nonsense," Kit waved her words away. "You are my friend first and foremost Bunny."

"Thank you Rabbit," Hermione squeezed her friend's hand. Kit smiled at the use of her nickname. "Tonight you are going to have front seat on the latest piece of gossip that people will be talking about for weeks, maybe months," she whispered to her friend with a conspiratorial air. "Just have your recorder and camera ready," she winked.

"You two should really discuss this in a more private setting," Lucius spoke up from behind Hermione. Kit smiled at the man.

"Now will you answer my questions Bunny?" Kit asked. Hermione chuckled.

"Sure Rabbit. Lucius and I met through his son Draco," Hermione smiled. The small trio noticed Agnes attempting to be discreet about listening in on their conversation.

"She hated me at first sight," Lucius sighed.

"I did not," Hermione lightly slapped his arm. Lucius caught her hand with gleaming eyes and left a lingering kiss on her palm. Hermione blushed. Kit sighed at the love these two emanated for each other and Agnes glared at the couple.

"Well then it must have been hate at first sight for me," Lucius winked.

"That sounds about right," Hermione laughed and Kit along with her.

"What changed your minds?" Kit asked.

"We spent time with each other, getting to know the other, and discovered that though we are complete opposites, we are completely the same," Lucius smiled looking into Hermione's eyes. "We have been engaged two months," he lied. He and Hermione had discussed this subject before hand. Kit gaped.

"Oh my God!" She squealed hugging Hermione tightly. "How far along are you?" She asked excitedly. Hermione's eyes bulged at those words.

"How-"

"You have not had a drop of alcohol all night love," Kit smiled as she pointed out that fact. Hermione laughed.

"We just found out the day after Christmas," Hermione blushed.

"She is a few weeks along," Lucius again lied.

"Were you two trying?" Kit asked excitedly.

"Yes," Lucius smiled. "We found out we are being blessed with twins," he said as he laid a lingering kiss on Hermione's lips. Kit squealed with excitement and Agnes's glare turned deadly.

"Isn't he a little too old for you?" Agnes asked with false concern. "What would your father say?" Hermione bristled at her words. Lucius held onto Hermione's waist tighter.

"We had his complete support," Hermione lied.

"Just as she has the complete support of her guardians along with their blessing," Harry spoke up coldly from behind Agnes. Agnes turned her flirting eyes on Harry.

"Who is our Hermione's guardian?" Agnes fluttered her eyelashes. Harry rolled his eyes not bothering to hide his reaction to the woman. "Her Uncle Louis and myself," he answered as he stepped closer to Hermione's friend Kit.

"She obviously has talents that you can only hope to ever have," Kit muttered loud enough for Agnes to hear. Hermione and Harry snickered, Lucius smirked.

"Excuse me!" Agnes hissed.

"Oh!" Kit's hand flew to her mouth in mock horror. "Pardon me," she smiled. Agnes glared, but it wasn't that effective as the Weasley twins chose that moment to 'bump' into the dastardly woman causing her to spill her champagne down the front of her dress.

"Oh-

"Do pardon-"

"Us," the twins finished together as they grabbed napkins to mop up the spilled drink. Agnes glared at the twins.

"Stop! Stop!" She pushed their hands away from her body as they rubbed the champagne into the delicate material of her dress, making the spill worse.

"We are very sorry," they said together with false sincerity.

"Please take this as a replacement for your lost drink," Fred handed her a new flute of champagne. Hermione and the twins smirked at each other as Agnes stalked off.

"Phase one complete," Fred smiled as he and George walked off laughing.

"What did you do?" Lucius and Kit asked together. Hermione smirked evilly at them.

"Just a little something to loosen her up," she grinned.

"You are one evil girl," Kit laughed. "You know she is supposed to be pregnant," she said conversationally.

"We all know that is bull," Hermione muttered.

"Otherwise she would not have had about five glasses of 'harmless' champagne," Kit said disdainfully. "Please, please let me in on your plans," Kit begged. Hermione laughed.

"Have your equipment ready," Hermione winked.

"I think I should be calling_ you_ mon serpent sournoir," Lucius chuckled. Kit's ears perked up at this.

"So that is your pet name for him?" She asked Hermione. Hermione nodded smiling. "What does he call you?"

"Ma petite lionne," Lucius answered for Hermione.

"Her claws can be pretty sharp," Kit chuckled.

LoVe*lOvE

"These are very useful," the Weasely twins had gleams in their eyes as Hermione showed them how a microphone worked.

"Everything according to plan so far?" Hermione asked them. They nodded, their eyes filled with the promise of mischief.

"Is what according to plan?" Lucius asked as he and Harry joined the trio behind the curtains on the small stage as the guests danced to the orchestral music.

"Well this was not in the plans," Hermione muttered. Lucius and Harry looked at her, about to inquire about what was not in the plans but they were rudely interrupted before one of them could utter one syllable.

"Well well, if it isn't the the poor mourning bunny?" Agnes sarcastically threw out as she joined the wizards and witch on stage. Hermione looked at the twins and they nodded.

"Obviously you do not care as much as I do about my father," Hermione spat at the woman. Harry patted Hermione, trying to gain her attention, but she ignored him. She watched as the woman carelessly knocked back her flute of champagne, courtesy of Fred Weasley.

"Your father was just a great fuck," she laughed. "I will have fun collecting my child's inheritance."

Hermione composed herself. It would not do to put this woman in her place with a beating. No, words would speak louder than actions with this situation and words was all Miss Thurnshold would receive from the Bellamont family.

"Did you know," Hermione began conversationally, "that after I was born my mother had my father get a vasectomy?" Miss Thurnshold frowned at the piece of information that was offered to her, Harry flinched at the piece of information that was flung out there by Hermione, and the wizards looked at him, curious about his reaction to the offered information.

"He reversed it for me," she smiled sickly at Hermione. Hermione matched the woman's smile with her own evil smile.

"When was that? I wonder..." Hermione drifted off.

"Last year," the woman drawled. Hermione laughed at her easily forthcoming information.

"Oh you sick deluded woman," Hermione continued laughing.

"Excuse me?!" Agnes Thurnshold spat.

"Sixteen years ago my parents decided they wanted another child," Hermione's eyes gleamed at the woman. "My father had his procedure reversed, but alas my parents were not successful in producing another heir," she did not have to feign sadness at that. It would have been wonderful if she could have had a sibling or siblings.

"Obviously that problem had to do with your mother," Miss Thurnshold smirked.

"Obviously you do not know how to successfully steal an inheritance!" Hermione spat. "My father was sterile after the reverse procedure till the day he died you imbecile. The reverse procedure was done unsuccessfully and the doctor was sued for 'forgetting' to mention that little fact to my parents!" Miss Thurnshold paled with those words. Hermione laughed in her face. "So you see _Agnes_," she spat out her name as if it were acid on her tongue. "It is quite impossible for my father to produce another child when his swimmers no longer swam!"

"That was sixteen years ago," the flustered woman fished.

"And was still so, according to his latest physical, which was exactly three weeks to this day," Hermione smiled sickly at the woman. "You claim to be two months along with his child Miss Thurnshold. I suggest you go and flaunt your blatant lies to those who will listen. That is if anyone cares to after learning of your unsuccessful endeavours of trying to climb the social ladders of our beloved nation," Hermione drawled, silently signalling for the Weasley twins to draw back the stage curtains. The gold curtains flew open to find the audience openly gaping at the two woman on stage. "Oh my!" Hermione gasped unconvincingly.

"I was trying to tell you your microphone is still switched on," Harry whispered, but the guests still heard.

"You did this on purpose!" Agnes Thurnshold screeched, pulling her hand back and flinging it forward to slap the younger woman. Lucius caught her wrist, squeezing it painfully in his hand.

"I suggest you leave Miss Thurnshold. You are not on our guest list," he drawled. "We thought to give you leave and let you enjoy yourself, but you have created a nuisance of yourself in front of our guests."

"I have an invitation!" She screeched, opening her bag to pull out a red frosted invitation card. Lucius swiftly plucked it from her fingers.

"It says here this invitation is meant for the Wesley family," Lucius held the card between his two fingers. The audience gasped. "This invitation is for the Norrington's New Year's Ball. The invitations _we_ sent out were not red, but blue," Lucius drawled. "If you would please escort Miss Thurnshold off our property," he directed the order to the Weasley twins. They smirked as they dragged the screeching woman off stage, through the crowds of guests, and out of the Manor. The guests booed the woman, following her outdoors and throwing taunts at her.

"Thank heavens that bitch is gone," Kit smirked at Hermione. "Never mess with a Bellamont," she chuckled.

"That would be correct," Louis frowned at his niece. "I suppose that was your doing Bunny?" He asked, then shook his head. "Never mind, do not answer that. If she takes this to the courts-"

"It would look doubly worse on her," Mrs. Cots interrupted him. "We have been trying to get rid of that particular piece of scum for a while now," she wrinkled her nose at the vain woman stalking off from the party.

"She obviously thought you were weak, and she could mess with you Hermione," Mrs. Wesley said, coming up beside Mrs. Cots. "It is plain to all us of you are just as strong an opponent as your father, if not stronger," she patted Hermione's shoulder as she walked back into the Ballroom.

"Even if she does try to take this to the courts you have a Manor full of witnesses that would stand up for you any time any day," Mister Wesley said firmly with a group of guests agreeing to his words as they patted and congratulated Hermione and Lucius and returned to the Ballroom.

"I take it your plan was successful?" Lucius asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Very," Hermione smirked at him.

"If that isn't equivalent to 'six feet under' I don't know what is," Kit laughed as she allowed Harry to guide her inside. Harry shook his head as he passed Hermione, but smiled nonetheless.

"Those two are becoming quite close," Hermione smiled at her two best friends.

"I caught them kissing in an alcove earlier," Lucius whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione chuckled at that piece of information as they watched Marley laugh along with her baby brother and a guest as they made their way back into the Manor.

"I will be sad when she leaves for the States tomorrow," Hermione held his arm tighter. Lucius extracted it and pulled her to into his side.

"She will be back soon," Lucius reminded her lightly.

"Yes, but how long until then?" Hermione asked. "Uncle Louis has already set up the paperwork to try and claim custody of Michael, but he is not legally family," she said worrying. "According to their laws Marley is not old enough to take her brother into her custody either," she looked up at Lucius with worried eyes.

"Louis said he can argue the state's laws against England's laws for you to take custody if the other avenues do not pass a judge's inspection," Lucius reminded her.

"Even I can tell he doubts a judge will allow that to pass," Hermione frowned. "The judge will most likely point out that my parents appointed me two guardians upon their passing until I am of age to fully inherit." Lucius took her hands in his.

"You have an advantage that Marley does not," Lucius said lightly. "You have a large inheritance, and more that is coming to you. The judge will surely look upon that with interest. If he still decides you are not a proper guardian for your cousin we will get married. Then he could not argue the two of us are not proper guardians for Michael," Lucius said, holding Hermione's eyes with his grey gaze. Hermione's breath hitched with those last words.

"You would do that for me?" She whispered.

"If it were possible for a mortal such as myself, I would move the stars for you," he whispered back as he took her lips with his.

"Happy New Year," Hermione whispered as everyone cheered around them, champagne and wine bottles were shaken and popped open, spilling their contents, and whistles were sounded...all in celebration of the New Year.

"You are a most desirable person in your circle," Lucius chuckled as a few men glared at the affianced couple. "I have had to fight most of those men off with a stick," he laughed. Hermione smiled.

"Well I think I caught the best fish in the whole pond," Hermione chuckled and Lucius smiled at the muggle the analogy.

* * *

_Would you say the Bellamont Family's New Year's Ball was successful? (~.-)_

_There is a song I use in this story (two chapters away) called A Lover's Concerto. Kelly Chen's version is the best...in my opinion. If anyone wants to check it out the best video that I can find on YouTube, that sounds the most like her, is with a man sitting under a tree with a white dog..._


	16. Chapter 16

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Just to let everyone know...I don't own anything.._

_Ayame and Hermione wanted to be awesome for this chapter so they decided to bust out some moves...lol. Ron is finally in the story..and he's not happy :p_

_Ahem...**Please heed the M warning**..._

* * *

"Has anyone seen Hermione?" Ginny asked. The wizards looked at her curiously.

"Is she not in the library?" Draco asked.

"I checked there first," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then her rooms, the kitchens, the gym, even the outside gardens." Lucius looked worried.

"Have you checked North Tower?" He asked. "She should still be resting," he shook his head at the thought of Hermione wandering the Manor.

"I checked there too," Ginny said worriedly.

"What about the rooms in North Tower?" Draco asked.

"I still don't know how to access those rooms," Ginny pointed out.

"I will go check," Lucius said, already leaving with Ginny following. "You should wait here," he said to Ginny. The red-head rolled her eyes but conceded, for now.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, even thought the sound of it is-" Ayame sang in his corner of the drawing room.

"Please let me cast a silencing charm!" Draco begged Severus. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Begging is unbefitting of a Malfoy," Severus drawled. Draco frowned. "Ayame, please drink this," Severus handed him a phial. Ayame took it and drank without asking that the potion was.

"What did you give him?" Harry whispered, though they were all relieved when Ayame no longer sang and actually started reading a book!

"Calming draught," Severus smirked.

"Miss 'Mione," Ayame smiled at Hermione as she entered the drawing room. Hermione frowned at the unusually calm man.

"Anata wa daijobudesuka?" She asked the white snake. (Are you okay?)

"_Perfect_," he smiled as he went back to reading his book. Hermione's frown turned into a worry.

"_Are you sure Aya? What are you reading?_" Hermione asked.

"_A Winter's Tale by Shigure Sohma_," Ayame smiled at the curly haired witch. Hermione's brows furrowed with her frown.

"_He's fine Miss Bellamont_," Severus interceded. "Miss Weasley and Lucius are looking for you," he said in English hoping to distract her. Hermione gave him a worried look but then turned back to Ayame.

"_I need you to contact Withers_," she said to Ayame. Ayame looked at her with a worried frown.

"_Is everything in order?_" He asked, getting up from his seat. Hermione smiled at him.

"_I just need a special set made_," she winked. "_I want to surprise him after teaching him how to use them_." Severus became interested in that piece of information. Teach who to use what? "_It might be a good idea to order anything you might need also Aya_," Hermione became serious. "_I want you to always be safe_," she said with worry in her voice.

"You are going to have to teach us Japanese," Draco said to Severus. The man smirked at his Godson.

"Come," Hermione said, ignoring the two wizards and pulling Ayame out of the drawing room. The wizards followed and Hermione frowned at them but allowed them.

"There you are!" Ginny said running up to Hermione. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Look at this!" She waved a muggle newspaper in front of Hermione and allowed her to snatch it from her hands.

_Bellamont Family's New Year's Ball Disturbance_

_ Everyone who is anyone knows that attending the Bellamont family's New Year's Ball is the place to be every New Year. Our condolences go out to Miss Hermione Clarise Bellamont and her fiancé Lucius Malfoy for their loss of Miss Bellamont's parents Charles and Clarise Bellamont on Christmas Eve. Miss Bellamont generously held her family's Annual Ball in light of her tragedy. Most of her guests thank her for her kind-heartedness, though one guest chose to spurn Miss Bellamont's generosity._

_ Miss Agnes Thurnshold (who has previously given express permission to Quarterly Weekly and other news media sources to use her name) caused a most unseemly uproar at Miss Bellamont's festivities. (Our hearts go out to you Miss Bellamont for having to tackle such rumours after tragedy has befallen you already)_

_Miss Bellamont and her guests were fully enjoying the evening when Miss Thurnshold addressed Miss Bellamont backstage in a most unruly manner._

_ She began by mocking Miss Bellamont by saying, and I quote Miss Thurnshold, "Well well, if it isn't the the poor mourning Bunny?" Quarterly Weekly would like to congratulate Miss Bellamont on her composure in dealing with the devious mind of Miss Thurnshold. What Miss Thurnshold began by mocking Miss Bellamont in her time of mourning turned into a war of words, which Miss Thurnshold sorely lost out on. Previous rumours of Miss Thurnshold carrying a Bellamont heir were also addressed._

_ Miss Bellamont quickly, if not efficiently, put a complete stop to those rumours. Sadly Charles Bellamont was unable to father any more progeny after Hermione C. Bellamont's birth. We all know the Bellamont family was sad at this fact for a time. Miss Bellamont's dear and closest friends would like to thank her for adopting them as family, as she could not have siblings. They also send their love and most sincere thanks for her generous heart in accepting them as such._

_ Bellamont family guests would also like to send their thanks to their host and hostess for a successful New Year's Ball this year. We here at Quarterly Weekly would like to send Lucius Malfoy and Hermione C. Bellamont our most sincere congratulations on their engagement. I Kit Brose, have seen the love they hold for each other with my own eyes, and it is the most beautiful thing one can witness. We would all like to wish this most magnanimous couple long life, never-ending happiness, and most above all may they continue to allow us to witness their pure love for each other. It is so very inspiring..._

Ginny wiped her tears as she finished reading the article, again, over Hermione's shoulder. "I wish she could replace Rita Skeeter," she sniffled. Hermione laughed at Ginny's words and handed the paper to a waiting Draco and Harry.

"Miss Brose has a way with words that would put Rita Skeeter to shame," Lucius smirked after reading the article.

"I am going to have to invite her out to tea sometime," Hermione smiled, then turned serious. "If you will all meet me outside in a few minutes. _Are the golf carts ready?_" She asked Ayame.

"_Hai_," he answered. "_Good luck with this group_," he frowned. "_It will take very many sessions to get them limber enough for what you will teach them._" Severus raised an eyebrow at this.

"_And what are you planning on teaching us Miss Bellamont_," he sneered. Hermione smirked at him.

"_Oh, this and that_," she answered evasively.

LoVe*lOvE

"Now do I get to drive?" Harry asked excitedly eyeing the golf carts. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, now you can drive if you can find someone to ride with you," she smirked as she took the wheel on the first cart.

"Where are we going?" Lucius asked as Severus and Ayame got into her golf cart, and Draco and Ginny chose to ride with Harry. Hermione smirked at the blond and drove off yelling at Harry to follow her.

"You turned on the heating right?" Hermione asked Ayame as they drove through the snow. Ayame frowned. "Ayame!" Hermione tried not to sound like she was whining. "It is probably more freezing in there than it is out here," she pouted.

"Again, where are we going?" Lucius asked as he placed a heating charm on Hermione's winter coat. She gave him a thankful glance and pointed ahead of them to a building off in the distance. "That building is?" Hermione smiled at his question.

"Ever handled a gun?" She asked. Severus coughed to hide his bulging eyes.

"You can't be serious!" His voice rose. Hermione looked at him seriously.

"What would you do if you lost your wand in a duel?" She asked him seriously. "Just stand there and let your opponent curse you, or fight back?" Severus considered her questions as they pulled up to the large warehouse-like building.

"Welcome to the Range, as we call it in my family. We practice with muggle weapons here," Hermione said as she unlocked the doors to the building and let everyone in. She led them into a glass office filled with monitors on one wall and glass for the other three walls. "This," she pulled out a weapon with a long nose, "is a hand gun." Harry's eyes bulged at the weapon.

"It is unloaded at the moment there is not a bullet in the chamber," she informed them and led them to a locker filled with vests, helmets, and different paddings. "These are bullet-proof vests, helmets, shields, arm and legs vests," she pointed to each item. "We will wear these while practising with guns, rifles, or any other weapon that shoot," she said while taking off her coat and suiting up with the bullet-proof items and instructing the group how to attach said items to their bodies.

"Why are we doing this?" Harry asked Hermione worriedly.

"What are you going to do if you lose your wand Harry?" Hermione asked. "You can run and they will chase you, but you are still unarmed," she said softly. Harry nodded in understanding.

"I can tell you now that the Dark Lord will not be expecting this," Severus said to Lucius. "She is not called the greatest witch of her age for anything." Lucius agreed with him, but was still worried for Hermione and Draco. Hermione was bringing home the fact that this was a time of war.

"Hey!" A new voice called. A red flash of ginger hair flew past the group and grabbed Hermione into a hug.

"Hello Ronald," Hermione wheezed. He let her go and laughed. "I can see Romania agreed with you." Ron gave Harry a half-hug and glared at Draco who rolled his eyes and ignored the red-head.

"Now listen up because these weapons are dangerous and are meant to kill!" Hermione glared at Ron who kept trying to converse with Harry. She aimed her weapon and shot a bullet past Ron's shoulder. Harry stared at her in disbelief but her method of gaining Ron's attention worked.

"Are you ready to listen now?!" She demanded, Ron nodded with his mouth still gaping. "Good! Now that was a blank, but I won't promise it will be the next time."

"A blank?" Ginny asked.

"An empty casing," Hermione said. "Those will not cause harm to a person." She looked straight at Ron. "If you choose not to handle a gun, you still have a choice between daggers, a traditional bow and arrows, or a cross bow, a western sword, a katana..." she pointed to all the choice of weapons and more.

"Do you know how to use a samurai sword?" Harry asked with gleaming eyes. Hermione smiled pulling off her vests and motioning to Ayame. He handed her wooden swords and they stepped into the centre of the building.

"Kogeki!" Ayame shouted as he ran straight for Hermione. She spun left and knocked his 'sword' aside to block his attack. He spun around aiming for her neck and Hermione blocked again, taking defensive tactics as he aimed for her waist this time and was again blocked. She pushed him into taking a defence strategy by catching his sword with hers and 'marking' his arm. Ayame laughed.

"Those were only simple manoeuvres," Hermione spoke to the group. "Ayame would be happy to teach you all more if you are willing.

"_You seem to be a man of many talents_," Severus said to Ayame. Ayame just smirked at the dark wizard.

"Why are we doing all this?" Ron asked Hermione. She looked at him seriously.

"This is a war Ronald. What would you do to defend family? Your friends? Yourself?" She asked.

"I, for one, would do everything and anything," an unexpected voice spoke up softly.

"Remus!" Hermione ran into the man's waiting arms.

"Yous be having more guests," Cinnamon spoke up.

"Who?" Severus and Lucius asked.

"Grimmauld Place has been compromised," Remus spoke gravely. "We all used the coins you gave us to escape. Thankfully no one was hurt and your Manor is once again unplottable."

"Please set up rooms for the guests Cinnamon," Hermione politely ordered the elf.

"Ask Gourd and Boots to help you," Lucius spoke to the elf.

"Kreature!" Hermione called, the elf popped into the Range. Hermione looked relieved to see him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?" She asked as Harry and herself knelt in front of the elf.

"Kreature is fine," the elf let out a tear at their concern. Harry patted his shoulder.

"You will stay here from now on Kreature," Harry ordered. "Grimmauld Place is no longer safe for you either."

"Since everyone seems to be at the Manor please escort the people willing to learn to use muggle weapons to this building Kreature," Hermione said politely. The elf nodded and popped off.

"Are you going to have enough weapons for everyone?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"We have a whole armoury full of weapons," John Bellamont floated into the Range along with Nicholas, Frederick, and Lucius I. "We can arm up to one hundred-fifty soldiers with the weapons stored in West Tower." Hermione smiled at her great grandfather.

"This is John and Nicholas Bellamont, my great grandfathers, Frederick Bellamont a great Uncle, and Lucius Malfoy I," Hermione introduced them to Remus, Ron, and other arriving members of the Order. Everyone who didn't know the ghosts introduced themselves and wondered why there was a Malfoy ghost among Hermione's family.

"If you have any questions about learning to use muggle weapons, do not hesitate to ask us," John Bellamont spoke up among the chatter.

"It looks as if the whole Order is here," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"Unfortunately the Range is not fit to hold this many people at once," Hermione spoke to Lucius and Ginny. Lucius nodded in agreement and cast an extension charm on the building. "I know everyone is upset over Grimmauld Place," Hermione spoke up over the chatter, everyone went quiet.

"Right now I am demonstrating weapons that muggles use to defend themselves, as they do not have the use of a wand. This question has been passed around a lot. 'Why am I doing this?'" She quoted. "Well I am only going to ask everyone this: What would you do if you lost your wand during a duel? What would you do to defend your family, friends, yourself?"

"Today Ayame and myself will show everyone demonstrations with what these weapons can do, and safety precautions. It is up to you to learn and utilise them," Hermione spoke sternly.

"What can you do with this?" Kingsley held up a dagger. Hermione smiled and picked up a pair from the walk-in locker, motioning for Ayame to do the same.

"These are called daggers," Hermione flipped them in her hands as Ayame did. They circled each other waiting for the other to choose a weak spot. Suddenly Hermione spun, lifting her leg to land a kick to his chest. Ayame blocked with the butt of his daggers.

He flipped them again one of them aiming for her heart, she blocked that and the one aiming for a kidney. Everyone collectively gasped at their moves. Ayame dropped to the floor, spinning on an arm with his leg out, Hermione jumped avoiding the move and flipped over him using his shoulders, ending up behind him with a dagger to his throat and another over his heart.

"Drop them," she ordered. Ayame threw his weapons across the concrete floor, but then brought his arms up grabbing Hermione's wrist that held the weapon to his throat and twisted causing her to drop one dagger and holding her other wrist to stop her from piercing his heart. He flipped grabbing the weapon she dropped. They laughed as they spun their remaining weapon while sizing each other up.

Ayame rushed at her and she spun using her dagger to block his but he caught it with his handle, wrenching it from Hermione's grasp. He spun again taking her arm behind her back and bringing a dagger to her throat.

"_You still have to work on your offensive_," he said tutted as he released her. "Remember that your weapons will not always stay yours," Ayame spoke to the group. Mrs. Weasley looked relieved after the demonstration and hugged Hermione protectively.

"What do you think?" Hermione smiled at Kingsley. He smiled back as he held a pair daggers in his hands.

"They should feel as if they are an extension of your arm," Ayame spoke to him. "I will teach whoever is willing," he said to the group.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"Thank you for taking everyone in," Albus Dumbledore spoke to Hermione in the drawing room. Hermione smiled at the man.

"There is more than enough room in my home for the Order," she said gently. "Was there anyone left behind?" She asked.

"Unfortunately Miss Brown was," Dumbledore said worriedly. Hermione stifled a gasp.

"I thought everyone made it," Lucius spoke up. The Headmaster shook his head.

"Unfortunately she has been taken as a prisoner," he frowned.

"Sir," Hermione said softly. "I fixed the portkeys with a charm to determine one's intentions towards the Order as a whole," she said softly. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"I guess we found the leak," Mister Weasley said quietly.

"What about those whose feelings are neutral towards the Order?" Luna Lovegood asked.

"They will still work for those feelings," Hermione said. Lucius squeezed her hand.

"So it is those people who can be swayed that we have to watch out for," John spoke up. Ron continued his glaring at the Malfoys, especially at the older Malfoy and how comfortable he was with Hermione.

"What is going on with you two?" He sneered at the elder Malfoy.

"Leave them be Ronald," Ginny's voice hardened towards her brother.

"If you paid any-"

"Attention to what-"

"Is going on around you-"

"You would know that they are engaged," the Weasley twins rolled their eyes at their youngest brother. Ronald gaped at them.

"ENGAGED!" He yelled at the couple. Lucius held Hermione protectively into his side.

"Yes Ronald," Mrs. Weasley spoke to him like a small child. "We have been speaking of it for a while now if you had bothered to notice."

"He's been busy with his tongue stuck down Lavy's throat," Ginny sneered at him. "Well your dear Lavy Lavy turned out to be a traitor!" Ronald turned red as he stomped out of the drawing room.

"That was not necessary Ginerva Weasley," Mister Weasley spoke up. Ginny blushed at her father's reprimand.

"So do we plan a rescue mission for her or not?" Harry asked. Everyone shook their heads except Harry and Hermione, they looked at the floor sadly. "Then what of her portkey? Voldemort can find someone to use it for him." Hermione shook her head at that.

"As soon as Lavender activated her portkey it left without her," John said.

"I did not want the risk of one of my portkeys falling into Voldemort's hands. When the charm I cast determined her feelings, the portkey went back to its original resting place," Hermione said sadly.

"Where is that?" Kingsley asked. Hermione looked at him.

"Under a floor board here in the Manor," she said evasively.

"So it's true then," Ron said from the drawing room entryway. "Lavender really did betray us," he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione said softly.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about," he said shaking his head. "Lavender being a traitor is not your fault, but you all realise that they are expecting us to plan a rescue mission," he pointed out to the group. Everyone looked at him stunned. "I'm not as daft as everyone makes me out to be," he muttered.

"We know Ron," Bill patted his shoulder. "You just don't show us your spots that often," he chuckled. Remus rushed into the the drawing room out of breath.

"Tonks is labour," he wheezed. The drawing room erupted into chaos with those words.

"QUIET!" Lucius yelled and the group stared at him in shock. "Who is her Healer?" He asked the wolf.

"She doesn't have one," Remus blushed.

"Gourd!" Lucius called. "Bring Madame Pomphrey immediately. Tell her Mrs. Lupin is in labour," he ordered the elf who left with a panicked _Crack_.

"How far apart are her contractions?" Mrs Weasley asked the panicked man and allowed Lucius to lead the two of them out of the drawing room, Hermione followed with a tight grip on his arm.

"She said they are occurring every twenty minutes," Remus looked pale. Mrs. Weasley patted his arm in comfort.

"She still has a while to go," Mrs. Weasley informed him. Lucius pulled Hermione back.

"You should not see this," he said softly. "It will only frighten you." Hermione raised her chin stubbornly. "This is not a situation for you to be stubborn," he said gently, leading Hermione away from Remus and Tonks's rooms.

"I can handle it," she replied stubbornly.

"Think about it ma lionne," he said gently. "In a few months you are going to be in the same situation-"

"What does that mean?!" Ron interrupted Lucius. "You're a traitor just like Lavender!" He spat at Hermione. Ginny slapped him.

"If you got your head out of your arse for one second you would see how perfect Hermione and Lucius are together!" She hissed at her stunned brother.

"Harry-" Ron began.

"No Ron," Harry shook his head sadly. "This time you went too far." Ron looked managed to look as if he were the one he hurt and stalked off. "Don't worry love," Harry squeezed Hermione's hand.

"He'll get over it," Ginny finished for Harry giving Hermione a small smile. Hermione allowed Lucius to lead her to her rooms.

"You will stay with me?" She asked softly. Lucius smiled down at her and kissed her lips.

"As my lady wishes," he whispered as his lips brushed hers and pressed them together softly.

LoVe*lOvE

"What are you doing in Hermione's room?!" Hermione and Lucius were abruptly awoken from their sleep by the shouting. Lucius had his wand pointed at the ginger, but then realised he was harmless.

"What are you doing in my room Ronald?!" Hermione demanded. "Unlike Lucius you have no business being here in the middle of the night!" Hermione yelled.

"He shouldn't be here either!" Ron shouted, pointing at Lucius.

"He has every right to be here!" Hermione yelled back. "I would like to sleep now if you do not mind!" She said pointedly.

"I'm not leaving till he leaves!" Ron yelled and sat on the floor.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Molly Weasley yelled at her son as she rushed into Hermione's bed chamber. "You get out of Hermione and Lucius's rooms this instant!" She pulled him up by his ear and dragged the yelping ginger out of Hermione's rooms.

"I am very sorry about my son," Arthur Weasley blushed as he rushed out after his wife.

"Please ward our rooms," Hermione said to Lucius as soon as Mister Weasley closed their doors.

"Our rooms?" He asked, pulling Hermione onto his chest. Hermione blushed. "I like the sound of that," he whispered, pulling Hermione up to kiss her. She mewled softly as his tongue slid inside her mouth, allowing him to make their kiss deeper. Lucius waved his wand warding their doors against intruders as he rolled over Hermione and pushed his arousal against her centre.

"I cannot sleep now," he whispered as he ran the tip of his tongue along the outer edges of Hermione's ear, then kissed the soft spot behind her ear. Hermione mewled softly as his hands pulled her nightgown up over her head. "My witch," he whispered as he squeezed her breasts.

"My wizard," Hermione kissed him as she pushed his pyjama bottoms off. Ron banging on the doors interrupted the couple.

"Open the doors right no-" Lucius silenced the chamber and continued where he left off with Hermione.

"Serves him right," Lucius muttered before his mouth found her waiting breast. Hermione moaned, arching her back and pushing her breast into his face. "Good witch," he whispered as he switched breasts. His hand wandered down between her legs and he slid his fingers inside a moaning Hermione.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"They've been in her rooms all morning!" Ron shouted at his mother.

"Watch your tone young man," Mister Weasley warned.

"That is their business," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "You do not have any right sticking your nose where it does not belong!"

"Yes I do!" Ron stomped his foot. "She was supposed to wait for me!"

"Do you have any idea how spoiled you sound!" The twins yelled at Ron.

"She is supposed to belong to me!" Ron shouted.

"No she is not you spoiled brat!" Ginny shouted back at him. "They are soul-mates!" She yelled jabbing her finger into his chest with each word. "I witnessed it with my very own eyes when Mister Malfoy placed his ring upon Hermione's finger. Their union has already been blessed and will be more blessed once they complete their vows." Mrs. Weasley teared up at her daughter's words.

"Oh that is just wonderful," the woman hugged herself. "You've no idea how much you have eased my heart," she hugged Ginny. Arthur discreetly brushed tears from his own eyes.

"You will leave them be," he ordered his youngest son. "Disrupting a union such as theirs will only curse you," he said darkly, making Ron shudder. "You will do well to heed my advice or you are no son of mine!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Arthur!" She whispered grabbing his arm.

"I will not have him cursing my family," Arthur said darkly. Everyone silently agreed with the patriarch of their family. Ron growled and stomped off.

"I thought he would be a little more accepting of Hermione's choice by now," Harry said sadly.

"He might just have to learn the hard way," Molly looked after her son with tears. She turned to Ginny, "You witnessed their souls agreeing to a union?" Ginny smiled brightly at her mother.

"It was the most beautiful thing," Ginny said dreamily. "They were surrounded in the brightest golden light and there were whisperings in an odd language," she smiled. Mister and Mrs. Weasley silently gasped at her words. "I wish I understood what the whisperings were saying."

"Their union will be most blessed indeed," Mrs. Weasley said in awe, her husband silently agreeing.

"They deserve our full support," Arthur spoke in a definite tone. "Unions such as theirs are rare and are to be looked upon with the highest regard."

* * *

_Almost didn't get around to posting this chapter today...I'm busy making fondant and baking cake for my niece's first birthday party (^.^)...and getting used to this new time zone O.o Please pardon me for posting this chapter with mistakes and all...I promise to fix them later.._


	17. Chapter 17

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Still don't own it (;_;) Nor do I own the songs Stardust or A Lover's Concerto or Ayame :p_

* * *

_Surprise Event!...or maybe it's not much of a surprise..._

_And now the purple dusk of twilight time_

_Steals across the meadows of my heart_

Hermione scrambled to reach her mobile. "Hello?" She answered right away.

"_I need to speak with Lucius right away Bunny_," her Uncle Louis said as soon as she answered.

"Of course," Hermione said, turning to find her bed mate awake and smirking at her. "Uncle Louis needs to speak with you," she said, handing him the phone.

"Hello," Lucius said into the phone, copying Hermione's actions with the muggle device.

"_Lucius_," Louis greeted. "_I have spoken with the judge and another lawyer who handles cases similar to Marley and Michael's. Unfortunately the judge over seeing the case will not grant either of us custody and wants to send Michael into a foster home straight away...but he said he would agree to give Hermione and you custody if the two of you were married_," he said quietly. "_I'm sorry I don't want to push you two into marriage like this_."

"No, no," Lucius said softly. "I will speak with Hermione-"

"There is no need," Hermione spoke up from her side of the bed. "I love you, you love me. No one is really rushing us to be married," she said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Lucius took Hermione into his arms.

"I don't need a big wedding to let everyone know I love you," Hermione said softly. "We will spend the rest of our days showing them just that," she smiled at him. Lucius smiled back as he took her lips with his.

"_Hello! Hello!_" Louis called from his line. Hermione took Lucius's hand in hers and placed her mobile on speaker.

"We will have the wedding soon," Hermione spoke softly, her eyes gleaming at Lucius.

"_Can you have the wedding today?_" Louis asked rhetorically.

"Definitely," Lucius answered, kissing Hermione again.

"_That was a rhetorical question_," Louis said hurriedly.

"Just have those papers ready for us to sign," Hermione said as she disconnected the call. "Are you sure?" She asked her fiancé.

"To have you by my side forever?" Lucius's eyes gleamed with promise. "Most definitely," he whispered as he kissed Hermione with all the emotions he felt for her and more.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"Harry!" Hermione pulled the surprised young wizard into North Tower. "Uncle Louis just called," she said hurriedly.

"What did he say about Michael?" Harry asked right away. Hermione shook her head.

"The judge will not grant any of us custody but would place Michael in Lucius's and my care if we were married," she said softly. Harry tensed with that information.

"So how soon are you going to be married?" He asked, the words feeling strange as they rolled off his tongue.

"Today," Hermione said gently, studying his reactions.

"Today?!" Harry's voice rose, he muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair.

"That is wonderful news Bunny," John smiled at his great granddaughter. "Where are you planning on holding the ceremony?" Hermione smiled at her great grandfather's portrait.

"We would like to move your portrait temporarily so you can be with us," she smiled. John smiled wider at her words, wiping away a tear.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"Can you give me away?" Hermione asked Harry. He sniffled and nodded. "Thank you!" Hermione launched herself at him. They both laughed as they hugged happily and chatted on the way to the library.

"What's going on here?" Ginny smiled at them.

"Oh Ginny!" Hermione launched herself at her red-headed twin. "Tell Mrs. Weasley to meet us in the storage room," she said to Harry as she pulled Ginny away from him and up staircases.

"What is all this fuss about?" Ginny laughed as Hermione pushed open the door revealing a very large storage space.

"I'm looking for a dress," Hermione smiled.

"What for?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled wider.

"Lucius and I decided to marry today," Hermione said smiling. Ginny squealed hugging Hermione. "I thought you might find a dress in here too," she continued smiling.

"Why would I need a dress?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You will be my maid of honour silly," Hermione chuckled as Ginny squealed yet again and helped Hermione pull open chests and trunks filled with neatly stored dresses and suits.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, watching the two girls as they held up dresses and dismissed them.

"Hermione and Mister Malfoy are marrying today!" Ginny smiled brightly.

"Today?!" Molly's voice rose. Hermione nodded and explained their situation about her cousins. "Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Hermione and helping the girls pick and search for dresses. "This one is beautiful!" She held up a satin light pink gown with cream lace.

"Oh that would look wonderful on you!" Hermione exclaimed to Mrs. Weasley. The girls encouraged the woman to try on the dress.

"That is perfect for you," Ginny smiled at her mother. Hermione gasped as she opened another trunk and pulled out an ivory trumpet gown. The lace covered dress had a sweetheart neckline under the lace and laced long sleeves. Thousands of small pearls and very small diamonds were sewn into the lace, making it appear as though the gown glittered when the light touched the diamonds just the right way.

"This is the dress," Hermione smiled at the girl who was a sister to her in every way and the woman who was a second mother to her. Ginny pulled out a matching lace veil that was the length of the sweeping train of the dress and smiled.

"Oh please let me use this dress for my wedding!" Ginny begged.

"Of course," Hermione smiled in agreement.

"That was Ruth's dress," John smiled at Hermione as he entered the storage area. "She would be happy you chose her dress for your wedding. Now, everyone is almost ready to begin so you should make haste," he advised. "You look so beautiful Bunny," he whispered as he floated out.

"You heard him!" Mrs. Weasley said brightly. "Hurry now! We wouldn't want to make everyone wait," she rushed the girls as they changed into their dresses.

LoVe*lOvE

_How gentle is the rain_

_that falls softly on the meadow_

_Birds high up on the trees_

_Serenade the clouds_

_with their melody_

"You look like you are waiting for your death," John smirked at Lucius. Severus chuckled with the portrait.

"I don't know what you're so worried about," Severus drawled. "You have been married before." Lucius glared at his close friend.

"Thank you for bringing up a sore subject on my wedding day," he muttered. "I was not in love with that thing," he wrinkled his nose at the thought of his ex-wife. "Hermione is my future," he said softly, visibly brightening at the thought of her.

"You have it bad," Severus smirked at his friend. Lucius rolled his eyes but silently agreed with the wizard, not at all minding how bad he had 'it' as long as he had Hermione by his side forever.

_Oh!_

_See there beyond the hill_

_the bright colours of the rainbow_

_Some magic from above _

_Made this day for us _

_Just to fall in love_

"Thank you for agreeing to conduct our ceremony," Lucius said quietly to Arthur Weasley.

"Kingsley works for the Ministry also," Arthur pointed out.

"Yes," Lucius agreed. " Though I think Hermione would like it if you were the one to marry us rather than Mister Shacklebolt or Albus Dumbledore," Lucius said softly. Arthur silently agreed with the man but felt his heart swell with love and pride at his words, learning how much he meant to the girl he adopted into his family.

"Thank you for asking," Arthur smiled at the man, hiding his teary eyes.

"I am sorry I have not shown proper manners towards your family and yourself," Lucius spoke with contrition. "Especially that year we met in Flourish and Blotts."

"Hush now," Arthur said softly. "This is your day of happiness with Hermione, just keep that in thought," he smiled at the proud wizard. "If it makes you feel better, I forgave you a long time ago," Mister Weasley smiled.

"Thank you," Lucius said gratefully.

Everyone quieted as Ginny walked slowly down the 'aisle' holding a small bouquet of blue violets surrounding three white Singapore lilies. Lucius felt his breath hitch when he spotted Hermione as she stepped under the ivy covered arch at the entrance of the indoor gardens. Harry slowly led Hermione down the stone covered path towards Lucius. He felt his heart stuttering out its beats as his beautiful angel came closer and closer to his waiting arms, then she stood before him.

"Who gives this woman away?" Arthur asked as he looked over the guests.

"We do," Harry and Louis answered, Louis on the tablet Ayame held beside Harry.

"You will be good to her," Harry said to Lucius who only had eyes for his bride.

"Always," he said breathlessly, looking straight at Hermione. Harry held back his tears as he gave the wizard Hermione's hand. Lucius held onto her hand tight before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "My beautiful lionne," he whispered softly.

_You hold me in your arms_

_and say once again you love me_

_And if your love is true_

_everything will be just as wonderful_

"Dear wizards and witches," Arthur began, "today we gather to witness the blessed union of two soul-mates who wish to share their love with us and each other. On this day, Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Bellamont wish to seal their union eternally."

Lucius turned to Severus who sliced his right palm with the blessed athame, allowing Lucius's blood to spill into a golden bowl engraved with ancient runes. Severus handed the athame to Ginny who sliced Hermione right palm over the same bowl, allowing her blood to mix with Lucius's. They held each others wounded hands pressing their wounds together. Lucius held Hermione's waist tightly with his left arm not hearing their wedding guests gasp at the beginnings of the magic they all felt bind the lovers together.

"Now what say you?" A teary eyed Arthur asked Lucius.

"Hermione," Lucius said breathlessly, his eyes not once leaving hers. "From the moment you stepped out of the floo at Grimmauld Place I knew I would do anything to make you see me, the wizard that everyone said was prejudice, the wizard no one put their trust in. You gave me all that and more," he said softly. "I will forever endeavour to make myself worthy of your freely given love. I will treasure you always. I will love you eternally. This I promise."

Severus dropped the Bride's ring into the bowl allowing the precious metal to soak up the blood. Lucius took it out and slid it onto Hermione's finger. "With this ring I thee wed," he smiled down at his bride.

The bride and groom were surrounded by a glowing golden light after Lucius placed his ring upon Hermione's finger. Whisperings were heard by everyone and they felt a calm peace settle over the ceremony.

"What say you?" Arthur asked Hermione.

"Lucius," Hermione said as tears silently fell down her cheeks. "You were there for me when my family was in trouble, you did not once leave my side. You continue to offer me comfort and be there for me during these troubling times, for which I thank you with all my heart. I will forever be by your side eternally as long as you will have me. I will always treasure your presence in my life, always. I will love you and will continue loving you eternally. This I promise."

Ginny dropped the Groom's ring into the bowl, and like Severus, allowed the precious metal to soak up the blood. Hermione picked up the ring to slide onto Lucius's waiting finger. "With this ring I thee wed," she gave him a tearful smile as she looked up at him.

"So mote it be!" The whisperings of thousands of voices said together as the golden light glowed brighter, blinding anyone who tried to look straight at the bride and groom. It faded slowly till it was almost extinguished. "Blessed be," the voices whispered as the golden light disappeared altogether.

"Dear witches and wizards," Arthur said breathlessly to the stunned guests. "I present to you Mister and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy. You may kiss your bride," Arthur smiled at Lucius.

Lucius pulled Hermione tighter against him as he took her lips in a bruising kiss. Hermione gasped at its intensity. He slid his tongue inside taking her deeper, conveying his love for her through that one kiss.

"I love you too," Hermione whispered breathlessly against his lips. Lucius smiled against hers.

_Now, I belong to you_

_from this day until forever_

_Just love me tenderly_

_and I'll give to you_

_every part of me_

Lucius held his bride tightly into his side as they walked back up the aisle, smiling down at her with happiness glowing in his warm grey eyes.

"I want that," Ginny said longingly as she followed the bride and groom up the stone path towards the ballroom.

"You will find it," Draco smiled down at the witch as he held out his arm for her to take. Ginny gratefully accepted the gesture. They both pondered at the feelings of rightness as they stood side by side. Draco looked down at Ginny who tried not to blush.

"I think I may have a marriage contract to draw up," Lucius smiled, looking at his son and Miss Weasley across the room. Hermione smiled at them.

"I did not have to sign a marriage contract," she said quietly. Lucius looked down at her with a gentle expression on his face.

"I did not have time to draw one up for you," he said softly. Hermione frowned.

"We are eternally bound. Even if I wanted to leave you I still could not," she pointed out.

"Would you leave me?" Lucius asked, frowning at the thought, unconsciously pulling Hermione closer to himself.

"At this moment I can honestly say I would not leave you," Hermione said gently as she kissed his lips softly. "Ask me that question when I am in labour with your children and it may be a different answer," she smiled playfully up at her groom. They laughed.

_Oh!_

_Don't ever make me cry_

_through long lonely nights without love_

_Be always true to me_

_keep this day in your_

_heart eternally_

"Honestly a marriage contract is more for your benefit than mine," Lucius spoke to his bride gently. Hermione looked up at him frowning.

"That is not fair to you," she said softly. "If you will, '_what is yours is mine, and what is mine is yours'_," she quoted. "Do you not think that sounds a bit more fair to us both?" Lucius smirked at his beautiful bride.

"I do not think that dress you are wearing would flatter me," he jested. Hermione laughed.

"Just as long as you are careful not to ruin it," she chuckled. "I already promised Ginny she could borrow it for her special day," she smiled.

"Oh, but you are every bit my beautiful angel," he whispered, his bride blushing at his words. "Where did you find such a beautiful gown?" He asked, fingering her matching veil.

"It was my great grandmother's dress," Hermione smiled up at him.

"It compliments your beauty," Lucius smiled down at his bride as he held her ever closer to himself. "I cannot have enough of you," he whispered. "If this is the way my life is from now on, I do not know if I ever want it to end, nor would I ever wish it to end," he said as he took Hermione's lips again.

"That is exactly how I feel," Hermione said looking up at her groom and laid a soft kiss beside his lips. "This is a sweet agony that I wish to feel for you everyday of my life," she said softly. "My sweet love," she whispered.

"From now till eternity, my precious love," Lucius agreed with his bride.

_You hold me in your arms_

_and say once again you love me_

_And if your love is true_

_everything will be just as wonderful_

"What is that you are humming?" Lucius asked softly.

"A song that has been stuck in my head since I laid eyes on you in the gardens," Hermione answered softly. "Muggles have a custom where the bride and groom choose a wedding song. They dance to it on their wedding day, anniversaries, or just sing it to each other when they are happy and remembering the moments that sealed them together," she smiled up at her husband, then smiled more at that thought. Her husband.

"Sing this song for me?" Lucius asked softly. Hermione blushed but began to sing A Lover's Concerto for her husband as he danced with her in his arms, twirling the both of them about the ballroom floor as her sweet voice filled his ears with the most sweet lyrics and music. "Yes," he quietly agreed. "That will be our song," he kissed his wife, smiling. Hermione...his wife. He felt he could forever smile at that thought and get used to his heart forever feeling ever lighter with her in his life.

* * *

_I am sorry this chapter was a little short, or it felt like a short chapter...there is one more chapter left with a short Epilogue included in it..._

_Just wondering if anyone will answer...What did you think of their wedding song? If anyone listened to Kelly Chen's version that was how I was imagining their song being hummed and sung by Hermione._


	18. Chapter 18

The Freedom of Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_Still do not own any of the Harry Potter characters used in this story...or Ayame :p I would like to have a bit of his sunny disposition in RL..._

* * *

_On with the last chapter..._

Louis looked curiously at the small blonde witch reading quietly in North Tower. He did not stumble out of the floo quietly, yet the girl was so completely engrossed in her book that she either completely ignored his entrance or did not hear him as he exited the floo. He looked at John Bellamont's portrait curiously. The portrait just shrugged and continued watching over his study.

"Hello," the girl suddenly spoke, startling the man.

"Uh, hello," Louis answered. "I'm Louis Glendale," the wizard held out his hand.

"Luna Lovegood," the girl smiled. Louis felt his breath catch at the sight of her smile. Then he shook his head. He was a few years younger than Charles but he was still old compared to her.

"Hermione and Lucius are very happy," the girl, Luna, smiled knowingly. "One would think all those years between them would hinder a relationship but it seems they have overcome that little nitch. Wizards and witches do have longer lifespans than muggles after all."

Louis found he adored her light airy voice. He almost visibly startled himself when realised he had settled into an arm chair directly across from her and was completely relaxed as they chatted away amiably. Of course he thought her quirks were odd, but when she politely explained what nargles were, and the reason they existed, he found it quite endearing to her character. When it was time for them to break company he looked back at John's portrait and found the wizard smiling back knowingly.

Louis exited North Tower with a mind even busier then when he flooed in. Why had he flooed into North Tower? He was supposed to have flooed into the public drawing room on the main floor near the ballroom. His heart started beating faster in fear as he ran into the family drawing room.

"I think we have a security breach," he wheezed out as he slid to a stop before a group of people he had yet to meet. He suddenly found himself the centre of quite a few well aimed wands.

"Who are you?" A deep voice boomed throughout the drawing room. Louis kept his ground and looked back defiantly at the group.

"I'm Louis Glendale," he answered. "What have you done with Hermione and Lucius?!" He demanded as he whipped out his own wand. He knew if it came to duelling it was himself against nine people but Hermione's safety would always come before his own and he hoped he could get Michael out of this safely.

"How did you get in?" The man demanded. He wore Auror's robes, Louis realised as he took in the appearance of the wizard who seemed to be a leader among the group.

"I flooed in of course. Now who are you all?" Louis looked at the group curiously but remained on guard.

"Louis!" A red head suddenly had their arms around him.

"Ginny," Louis tucked her into his side for safety but kept his wand trained on the group.

"You silly ducks," Ginny suddenly shouted as she pushed Louis aside and stood protectively in front of him. "This is Hermione's Uncle Louis. One of her guardians," the girl glared at the group who suddenly looked sheepish and quickly stashed their wands away.

"What is all this?" Louis asked Ginny quietly.

"Order's Headquarters were compromised," Ginny answered.

"We used the portkeys Hermione provided for us to escape to safety," the man in Auror's robes explained. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," he introduced himself as they shook hands while sizing up the other.

"Where is Hermione?" Louis asked again as he carefully unstrapped a muggle contraption from a shoulder and gently manoeuvred the bundle to his front. Michael looked up at him, smiling with his gums.

"Who is this now?" The man, Kingsley, smiled down at the infant. Ginny cooed at Hermione's cousin as she relieved Louis of him.

"Michael is Hermione and Lucius's charge," Louis said gently. Kingsley frowned.

"Pardon?" He asked. Ginny looked at him sadly.

"Hermione lost her only aunt and uncle a few days ago. Her cousin Marley tried to take custody of Michael but the American courts did not allow it," Ginny explained quietly. "Hermione and Lucius married and were able to gain guardianship over him."

"Boot's will be excited to see you," Draco cooed at the baby as he walked into the drawing room. He blushed as everyone gaped at his loosened behaviour. Ginny laughed and helped him settle the small child in his arms to everyone's surprise. "Hermione's at the Range," he answered Louis's unanswered question.

"What is she doing there?" Louis frowned to himself.

"She's training us," Draco smirked.

"For what?" Louis frowned openly at the piece of information Draco offered him.

"The war," the young blond answered simply as he smirked at the man. Louis looked surprised at his answer, then enraged as he made an abrupt departure. He was unknowingly followed by most of the group as he hopped into a golf cart and hit the gas, tearing through the snow.

"I can run faster than this thing!" He griped the wheel harder as he sped towards the Range at 8km/h. "What do you thing you are doing young lady?!" He bellowed as he strode toward Hermione as she pinned a ginger with her katana.

"That is what I would like to know," Lucius said as he came up beside Louis and crossed his arms. Hermione suddenly looked sheepish.

"I was training with George," she lifted her chin and looked at the men defiantly. Louis swung out his leg, surprising Hermione and the gathered group, knocking the japanese sword out of her hand.

"Not in your condition," Louis hissed as he straightened himself out. Hermione glared and retaliated but he easily found her weak spots and soon had her pinned to the ground. "You will rest," he ordered.

"You are not my husband!" Hermione spat at the man as he released her.

"No he is not but I am," Lucius glared as he pulled her off the floor and towards the main exit. "After that first demonstration I strictly said not to strain yourself and you deliberately disobeyed me," he looked hurt as he pulled her into a cart and drove off. Hermione's hot words died on her tongue as she took in his expression and sobered.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "It is just becoming so boring around here," she explained after seconds of silence from her husband. "I have completed my research and have nothing to occupy my time with after the performance for the muggle Prime Minister," she looked around them taking in the snowy landscape. "When did you learn how to drive?" She looked at her husband in surprise.

"I just turned the key and used the pedals," he admitted sheepishly, then cleared his throat. "You are not allowed to go down to the Range for two weeks," he ordered, bringing her back to the subject at hand. "Our agreement was for you to teach the use of hand guns and bows."

"Then you all will loose precious practice time!" Hermione's voice rose as she glared at the blond.

"You should have thought about that before-"

"I know," she interrupted silently. "You have just been so busy with helping Kingsley and Professor Snape with their plans you hardly spare enough time for me," she blushed at her admission. Lucius stopped the cart and pulled Hermione onto his lap.

"I am sorry also," he whispered between kisses. "I did realise that I had been neglecting you and I promise to spend more time with you from now on." Hermione shook her head, giving him a soft smile.

"Everyone has been getting along with you. I don't want you to compromise the bridges you have been building with Order Members just because of a few days of neglection," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp with each brush of her fingers. He placed his head on her shoulder, enjoying her fingers and the sensations they affected him with. "I am upset also that we cannot return to school and they cannot send work because then that would mean Dumbledore knows where we are and the Ministry would come down on him," she said sadly. "Even he has his limits with the Ministry."

"Unfortunately that is even more true since the death of our Minister," Lucius frowned. "I warned Kingsley and Dumbledore about that."

"There was hardly anything they could do," Hermione reminded him.

"Lucius! Hermione!" Ginny ran up to the cart with tears streaming down her face.

"What is wrong?" Lucius asked the dishevelled girl as he pulled himself and Hermione out of the cart. Ginny handed him a piece of parchment as she tried to catch her breath from running halfway from the Manor. Hermione and Ginny jumped when he let out a roar mixed with a heart-wrenching cry of despair as he fell to his knees.

"What is wrong?" Hermione asked as she pulled him to her and held him as he cried over and over for his son. She wrenched the note from his tight grasp to read Harry's, Draco's, and Ron's handwriting.

_Hermione, Mrs. Weasley,_

_I want you both to know that I love you with all my heart. Mrs. Weasley, you are the mother I have never known. Hermione, you are the sister I will never have, but yet I have you both and for that I am so thankful. It is time we bring this war to an end before we lose any more people. We ask that you all not look for us. It would only put us, and you, in more danger. I suppose the next time we meet will be on the battlefield. In the meantime I pray that we all be safe._

_With love,_

_Harry_

_Father,_

_Thank you for being the best parent a child could have. I just want to thank you for making me question what I thought were your beliefs. I understand now what you had to go through for me and yourself. I am happy that you finally got what you deserve with Hermione. I can't wait to meet my siblings. This is not good bye for any of us, we will meet again soon I will see to it. I love you father. Give Hermione my best._

_Love your son,_

_Draco_

_Mum, Dad,_

_I know we will get an earful when you see us again soon but this has to be done. Sooner would be better than later, we all know that while everyone sits around and makes plans. Thank you Dad and Mum for giving me everything a child needs and more. I know I acted spoiled a few days back. I regret my words and actions now because I have wonderful parents who taught me better. I love you. Please let everyone know I love them._

_Your son,_

_Ron_

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Weasley bustled through the snow and up to the the crying trio. She frowned at Hermione and Lucius as they held each other, sitting in the snow while crying. "Up, up you two get," she pulled on their arms, getting them onto their feet. "You'll catch your deaths doing that! What has you so upset?" She asked again.

Hermione handed the mother the parchment while she tried to catch her breath between sobs. Mrs. Weasley looked perplexed at her before reading what was written.

"Mum!" Ginny yelled as she watched her mother fall to the ground in a faint. Lucius rushed toward the woman and lifted her out of the snow.

"Let's get her back into the Manor," he said softly as he climbed into the golf cart. Hermione drove them the rest of the way back.

"What happened!" Mister Weasley rushed up to the blond and relieved him of his unconscious wife. Ginny took the crushed parchment from her mother's limp hand as her father laid her on a chaise. Arthur sunk down on the floor next to the chaise his wife laid on, holding his head after reading the note.

"It's all my fault," Ginny whispered.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "It is not your fault Ginny," she said softly as her friend let out a quiet sob.

"But is is," Ginny insisted. "Everyone followed Lucius and Louis to the Range. I stayed behind with Draco and Michael...Draco implied Michael need a fresh nappy so I took him to the nursery," she stood there crying and explaining. "When I came back the note was stuck to the drawing room door and they were gone."

"Oh Ginny," Hermione hugged the girl. "It is not your fault. I knew Harry was planning this," Hermione confided to the parents and sister.

"You knew!" Lucius hissed. Hermione looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I knew Harry and Ron had planned to gather the horcruxes but not Draco," she cried silently. "I would have at least told you if I knew they planned to involve Draco."

"I'm sorry," Lucius whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"What do we do now?" Arthur asked softly from his seat on the carpet.

"We continue with our plans," Lucius answered. "No matter what we must complete our goals so they can come home safely."

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

"You sly wizard," Louis grinned at John Bellamont's ghost. After talking about the security breach with Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Auror and himself rechecked and double checked all the wards on the Manor and discovered nothing amiss. They decided to pass it off as a fluke but reported the event to Albus Dumbledore anyway. The ghost winked before floating away. Louis shook his head but continued grinning.

"You might want to join Lucius and Arthur in the theatre room," John said as he poked his head through a wall then pulled it back through, disappearing. Louis frowned but followed the ghost's advice. The sight awaiting him in the theatre room would have been comical if the two wizards were not sloshing back firewhiskey like it was water.

Lucius Malfoy held up a chair, its legs acting as his 'swords' while Arthur Weasley held up a chair doing the same thing also, but yelled, "Back! Back you fiend!" They both laughed as they wrapped their mouths around the lips of their own bottles of firewhiskey while clashing their chair's legs with the other man's chair.

"What's going on here?" Loius asked from the entryway. The men paused in their actions. Lucius grinned as he pulled Louis into the room and pushed an unopened bottle of firewhiskey into his hands.

"Join us!" Lucius held his arms open wide in a welcoming gesture. "Arthur and I have decided to call ourselves the Abandoned Fathers League. Our sons left you see," Lucius explained in a melancholy tone. "We cannot drag them home because that would put both parties in danger so we decided to drown in our sorrows for a few hours," he grinned and gulped down more firewhiskey.

"Drink!" Arthur Weasley slurred and pushed Louis's bottle up to his lips. Louis only took a sip before bringing the bottle back down.

"I think you two have had enough," Louis said as he pointed out the ginger's half-full bottle and two more empty bottles of firewhiskey.

"Nonsense!" Arthur shouted as he grinned. "We're not done till we pass out!" He and Lucius laughed. Louis grinned at the two men but worried at their choice in dealing with their heartaches and worries. Hopefully they would stick to their words and only drown in their sorrows for a few hours.

He needn't have worried. His half-filled bottle of firewhiskey was dropped in surprise as his niece yelled at her husband for being so reckless as she witnessed the two completely drunk, and one half drunk, wizards clashing the legs of their chairs together. Lucius grinned as he lifted a yelling Hermione over his shoulder and carried her off to their chambers.

The protective part of Louis wanted to bash the man over his head but the logical part of him just shook his head and told him that she was happy and she could not have picked a better man. Even if he was a former Death Eater turned Order informant. He started to drift off to sleep as he thought of his niece's happiness but was jolted into awareness as his bed covers were pulled back and a small frame crawled into his bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked the small blonde. She frowned as she looked up at him.

"It was cold in my rooms," she answered quietly. "Your chamber is right next to mine and I just wanted to warm up for a little while." He chuckled and pulled the girl into his side, frowning at her freezing limbs.

"You may stay here for as long as you like Miss Lovegood," he offered. It was nice having another body to share his bed with. Even if his bedmate had freezing hands and feet, as he soon discovered when she shoved her freezing limbs into his frame seeking his warmth. He yelped at the sudden contact but laughed all the same.

"Luna," she grinned up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Luna," he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her to keep and help her warm up.

"Thank you Mister Glendale," she said softly as her cold nose nuzzled into his neck.

"Louis," he said as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Good night Louis," she replied softly as her breathing evened out and was soon taken into Morpheus's arms. That night his body engorged in the most sated sleep he hadn't had since he could remember as the small witch burrowed into his warm frame. When he finally awoke it was still dark but shades of the morning sun were beginning to light up the sky and she was looking up at him. He tried not to blush as he realised his leg was thrown over her, pinning her hips down and his arm held her torso into his body.

"I'm sorry if I kept you," he released his hold of her. She held his arm in place.

"I'm fine," she replied as she turned over, but kept his arm slung over her torso and quickly fell back to sleep. He chuckled quietly as he pulled her back into him and allowed himself to drift off. Louis was awakened by soft fluttery kisses between his throat and chin. She had turned over again, but without his knowledge.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. She nuzzled her cool nose into his neck.

"You looked so peaceful," she said softly, her breath ghosting near his pulse. He fought the urge to shudder in pleasure, then blushed as he felt a limb in his nether regions react to the sensation. He knew she felt it against her hip.

"I'm sorry," he pulled away quickly. She pulled him back and lightly kissed his lips.

"A normal reaction...or so I have heard," she laughed lightly. The sound of little fairy bells filled his ears and he smiled.

"Perhaps we should prepare for the day," he suggested. "It is already late morning," he observed as he looked out the window from where they lay.

"Thank you for keeping me warm," she smiled up at him as he sat up against the headboard.

"Any time," he grinned. She surprised him when she threw a leg over his lap and sat atop his morning erection. He groaned as she crushed their lips together. "Do you know what you are doing?" He asked rhetorically, but still expected an answer.

"Of course," her eyes twinkled as she ground against his sensitive organ. He growled as he flipped them over and hovered over her.

"If you keep doing those sweet things to me you may just find out that I bite," he spoke low, his voice rumbling in his chest.

"Perhaps I want you to bite," she replied as she lifted her hips to grind against his.

"Oh no witch," he growled as he pinned her down with his body. "I'm the kind of wizard who likes to keep what he bites," he warned. She pulled his head down, crushing their lips together again. He softly bit her lower lip, sliding his tongue inside when she gasped. He kissed her deeply and none too gently as he ground his hips into her.

"Too soon," he whispered, more to himself than her. She pouted slightly but nodded. "Just remember," he said as he pulled her lips to his again and bit her lip once more. "I like to keep what I bite." He grinned at her back as she left his bed chamber, remembering her lovely blush at his parting words.

LoVe*lOvE*LoVe* A Short Epilogue *LoVe*lOvE*LoVe

The ballroom was filled with family and friends that had become near and dear to his heart. As the clock was nearing midnight he sought out his wife. She was chatting amiably with her childhood friend Kit. The women smiled as he approached, the guests chanting _ten, nine, eight..._ the counting down to the New Year began. He pulled his wife to him and gave her a long deep kiss. They both sighed into the other's mouth.

Two years ago when he first helped his wife throw her family's annual ball he slightly doubted that Hermione fully returned his love because of who he pretended to be for his father. Oh how he loved her so, still loves her more than ever if he were to be honest with himself. He thanked the Gods every day that his hope for this sort of love had been renewed and that the one to return it was this witch he held in his arms.

He followed his wife's line of sight to see what the love of his life was looking at so intently. If one of those muggle men were eyeing her...there may be more than words, he quietly fumed to himself. But she was staring and smiling at her Uncle Louis and his wife. That was a surprise to everyone, except Lucius of course.

One day a dishevelled Luna exited Louis's bed chamber with a wide smile on her face and the next thing everyone knew the two were married with a baby on the way. She delivered a bouncing baby boy who looked just like his father just two months after Hermione delivered Lucius's twins. The father smiled as he spied two little white-blond heads trailing after a taller version of the little twin boy...both his sons resembled himself so closely. He happily sighed at his forever lightened heart.

His son Draco turned and scooped his brother and sister off the floor laughing along with them. His heart clenched at the thought that he had come so close to loosing his first child. Draco told him and Hermione of the time he, Harry, and the youngest Weasley son were captured and taken to the Manor he grew up in. Bellatrix paid dearly for torturing his son, her nephew.

Molly Weasley cornered the insane witch on the battlefield after she tried to do away with the woman who was now Draco's wife...Ginerva Malfoy nee Weasley, his son's soul-mate. Lucius noticed Molly might have bitten off more than what she may have been able to chew with the dark witch. The two parents shared a look on the battlefield and nodded in agreement. Lucius had fallen in love with the art of shooting cross bows.

He lifted his weapon to the witch aiming for her wand shoulder. A huge success when she dropped her wand in surprise at his muggle weapon and the pain that suddenly engulfed her senses. By the time Molly finished with her Crucios, Lucius had arrows sticking out of the dark witches shoulder blades, for Hermione's parents, her thighs, for the Imperiused muggles that killed Marley and Michael's parents, and the finishing touch for her, her blackened heart, for his son. He watched gleefully as the pain and terror slowly faded from her dying eyes. The witch who was the cause of his family's pain and turmoil was finally dead.

After the Death Eaters realised how serious the Order was in killing their master they fled. The sight of every Order member armed with muggle weapons along with their wands terrified the dark witches and wizards when they discovered that when the black and silver metal weapons emitted a loud _Bang_, one of their comrades would fall dead as the bullets aimed true to their hearts. They didn't even see the green light of death when the muggle contraption went off. That bang still haunted the Death Eaters nightmares even to this day.

Lucius looked down at his wife silently thanking her for arming the entire Order with the weapons from her armoury...their armoury. In all the chaos the day Harry defeated Voldemort only one Order member was lost, Mad-Eye. The blond spotted the wizarding world's saviour coming towards them. He smirked as Harry took his wife, Kit, in his arms kissing her soundly just a little over a minute too late.

Kit smiled up at her husband anyway. Anyone could see those two were completely in love as Harry smiled brightly while he rubbed his wife's swollen belly. Lucius grinned down at his eternal love and kissed her again, his hand feeling for their own child's kick. He silently hummed their wedding song for his wife as he led their dance on the ballroom floor.

"Another Bellamont-Malfoy Family New Year's Ball success," Kit grinned up at her husband. Harry chuckled as he and his wife looked out over all their friends and family. The raven-haired man realised how utterly and completely in love every couple was with their spouse. He looked over at his sister, Hermione, and her husband Lucius, and knew they were the role models for these couples, himself and his wife included. He watched Hermione's older brother, Ayame, singing and dancing in circles with his wife, Mai, while he held his nine month old daughter, ShioriRose, close to his heart.

Lucius caught Harry's attention as they watched Ron stumble around the dance floor with his wife, Marley. The sight was completely hilarious as he apologised for every time he stepped on her feet...which was every other step he took. Marley just looked up at her ginger husband grinning happily, though a little pain was noticed upon her face. Yes, every couple in this ballroom aimed for the love Lucius and Hermione had for each other.

Every couple succeeded in that love as they observed and silently stole pages from that couple's book. The two Malfoys did not mind though. Everyone deserved to have love. To hope for love. To succeed in accomplishing that love.

One should always remember though...to have and keep that love, one must also be willing to give it in return...unconditionally.

* * *

_I would like to say thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this story and another thank you to those who read and posted a review (^.^)...I hope no one is upset that I skipped over the Battle at Hogwarts..._

_Am I supposed to write 'The End' or 'Fin'? Endings are overrated so I won't write that :p That way the story can ferment in someone's mind and they can improve on it or come up with something that is or that they feel is better (^.^)_


End file.
